Point d'affinité
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Hermione retourne au Terrier après avoir rompu avec Krum. Elle est différente depuis qu'elle est revenue de Bulgarie. Ron se comporte bizarrement avec elle et ce n'est qu'un début pour sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Entre son badge de préfète, Ombrage, l'A.D, elle ne prévoyait pas de découvrir qui était sa véritable âme-sœur.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est maintenant que commence une grande aventure littéraire pour moi. Je vous explique: Point d'affinité est le premier tome d'une trilogie du monde Harry Potter. Le deuxième tome se nomme Les hauts et les bas, le troisième s'appelle Chuter dans les abîmes. Le deuxième tome sera publié normalement dès le 3 novembre de cette année et pour le troisième tome, dès le 1er janvier 2020. **

**Pour ces fanfictions, à chaque début de mois, je publierai toujours 2 chapitres le même jour. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Disclaimer: à JKRowling obviously.**

**Chapitre 1: Retourner à la maison **

C'était une journée d'une fraîcheur rare en cet été de l'année 1995, Hermione n'avait pas été habitué à autant de température printanière durant son séjour en Bulgarie ce dernier mois. La meilleure amie d'Harry Potter avait quitté l'Angleterre fin juillet quelques jours avant l'anniversaire d'Harry pour rejoindre Viktor Krum avait qui elle sortait depuis le mois de mars. La lionne avait pu rencontrer sa famille et pour cela, telle qu'elle était, la sorcière avait tenté d'apprendre le plus de mots bulgares pour faire bonne impression. Au début, Hermione s'était bien sentie loin de son pays natal grâce à la mère protectrice et aussi cultivée chez la jeune londonienne.

Cependant, le rêve disparut vite et une distance étrange s'était posée entre elle et Viktor. Il passait peu de temps avec Hermione, préférant le terrain à lui faire explorer la région. Celle-ci avait beau détesté le Quidditch par le passé, il restait que c'était une de seules choses qui comptait pour le bulgare alors Hermione s'y était intéressée davantage. Sa vision du sport sorcier changea et Viktor lui apprit énormément de choses sur le sujet.

Avec le temps, Hermione voyait très bien que l'idylle vécue avec l'ancien champion de Durmstrang était partie en poussière. Elle appréciait malgré tout beaucoup ce jeune homme qui malgré sa scolarité dans une école proche de la Magie Noire était quelqu'un qui détestait tout rapport avec les Mages tels que Grindelwald ou encore Tu-sais-qui.

Un soir, Hermione était restée tard dans le jardin de la famille Krum. Elle voulait annoncer au jeune attrapeur qu'elle comptait partir plus tôt de Varna. Mais quand l'attrapeur revint d'un long et épuisant entrainement de Quidditch avec son équipe, il était en compagnie d'une jeune fille grande et blonde, son total contraire.

Ils ne l'avaient pas encore vue alors qu'Hermione tentait de retenir des larmes, sous le choc de ce qu'elle voyait en face d'elle. Son idée de partir était arrivée à point nommée, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de rester à Varna. La bulgare était bien plus grande qu'elle, un sourire incroyable et d'un blanc pure aux lèvres. La fille était clairement une fanatique du joueur de Quidditch, elle triturait une mèche blonde avec son doigt tout en parlant avec Viktor. Ce dernier était presque collé à elle, riant et posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. A ce moment, le cœur de la lionne s'était brisé en mille morceaux.

Viktor l'avait enfin remarquée et il avait rougi, déstabilisé. La bulgare semblait amusée de voir une gamine comme Hermione, celle-ci avait déjà les yeux rouges et Viktor dit quelques mots à son amie avant de venir vers la jeune sorcière anglaise. Cette dernière regarda un instant la bulgare blonde partir au loin avant de fusiller du regard le joueur de Quidditch. Tout était clair pour la Gryffondor de quinze ans.

\- J'allai te dire que je voulais repartir chez moi mais je crois que je n'ai même pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi, dit-elle d'un ton sec avant rentrer à l'intérieur pour faire ses bagages.

\- Her...

C'est ainsi que la meilleure amie de l'Elu s'est retrouvée à quelques mètres du Terrier. Elle avait vite fait un passage dans le Londres Moldu, Hermione avait tout raconté à sa mère et celle-ci avait été désolée pour elle. Hermione avait écouté tous les conseils de sa mère et s'était sentie un peu mieux. La lionne lui avait demandé si elle pouvait venir au Terrier pour être avec ses amis. Sa mère avait tout de suite accepté.

Hermione chassa quelques larmes solitaires de ses joues, se forgea un sourire complètement faux et se décida à avancer vers la porte d'entrée. D'où elle se trouvait, la future préfète pouvait voir Ginny Weasley fuir ses deux frangins Fred et George qui avaient forcément fait une blague qui n'avait pas été au goût de la rouquine.

Déjà, Hermione sut que le reste de l'été serait plus prometteur ici qu'ailleurs. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de respirer un bon coup et de toquer à la porte de la maison de la fratrie des Weasley. Trois secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione fut surprise de trouver Fred Weasley devant elle. Ce dernier était un peu près dans le même état que la sorcière née-moldue. Elle eut une sourire gênée en serrant sa valise dans sa main et dans l'autre, la cage de Pattenrond qui semblait déjà mécontent de se trouver là.

\- C'est qui ? demanda quelqu'un dans le dos du jumeau.

\- Hermione, réussit à dire Fred en se poussant pour laisser entrer la jeune fille.

La préfète fit un pas dans le séjour en se tournant vers le jumeau pour le remercier d'un sourire de l'avoir fait entrée. Fred ferma la porte, Hermione fût regardée par toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce par commencer Ron, Ginny et George qui venaient d'entrer en courant. Hermione sentait qu'elle était arrivée au mauvais moment et une partie d'elle s'en voulait d'être venue.

\- Mione ?

Ron avait les joues rouges, d'avoir couru ou pour une autre raison cela restait flou pour son amie.

\- Salut, murmura la brunette en déposant sa valise devant ses pieds ainsi que la cage de son chat poilu.

Molly et Arthur arrivèrent ensuite, tous les deux furent également étonnés de voir la jeune fille dans leur maison. La mère de famille était assez intelligente pour voir que sa petite protégée allait mal et déclara :

\- Je vais préparer une assiette supplémentaire pour toi, ma chérie ? De l'agneau, ça te va ?

\- Parfaitement, répondit Hermione d'une voix troublée.

Hermione avait raconté brièvement pourquoi elle était rentrée précipitamment de Bulgarie. Ron n'avait même pas caché sa grande joie de la disparition du joueur de Quidditch bulgare dans la vie de sa chère Hermione. Ginny avait été navrée pour la sorcière, elle savait que la brunette avait vraiment été très heureuse avec Viktor mais il arrive parfois que les gars soient aussi aveugles que débiles quand il est question de filles. Elle savait très bien de quoi elle parlait, elle vivait une histoire inexistante avec Harry. Les jumeaux s'étaient donc jetés sur elles pour tester leurs farces et transplantaient tout le temps pour la surprendre.

Les premiers jours, Hermione avait été irritable avec les deux jeunes hommes roux, Ron et parfois Ginny mais pour celle-ci, elle s'excusait tout de suite. Molly la couvait comme la mère protectrice qu'elle était et Hermione ne pouvait que l'aimer davantage. Dès le troisième jour, quand Hermione pouvait échapper au regard lourd de son ami Ronald, elle arrivait à rire de temps en temps aux blagues de Fred et George. Cela lui permettait d'oublier Krum, elle avait voulu envoyer une lettre un personnelle pour parler de ce qui était arrivé avec Viktor à son meilleur ami Harry mais en se rendant compte que le jeune sorcier devait déjà souffrir avec le décès de Cédric et le retour de Tu-sais-qui.

C'était un samedi matin, la fraîcheur continuait de persister dans la région et les Weasley profitaient pleinement de leur propriété champêtre. Arthur et Molly recevaient des invités de grande importance selon eux alors tous les enfants avaient été un peu chassés dehors. Fred et George avaient longtemps débattu avec leurs parents pour pouvoir rester dans la maison mais bien entendu sans aucune arrière-pensée. Ni Molly ni son époux n'y crurent un mot.

Cependant, Hermione leur demanda la permission de trouver Pattenrond avant de sortir dans le jardin. Elle irait livre Orgueils et Préjugés de Jane Austen tranquille avec son chat tandis que les Weasley entameraient une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin. Les deux parents de Ron avaient été d'accord et les jumeaux étaient vexés de voir Hermione pouvoir rester dans la maison alors qu'eux, leurs propres enfants ne le pouvaient pas.

Hermione avait eu un sourire gêné en se dépêchant de grimper les escaliers alors que dans le hall d'entrée, elle put voir un grand monsieur à la peau foncée vêtu d'une robe de sorcier dans une teinte verte vive, son ancien professeur Remus Lupin accompagné de son ami retrouvé Sirius Black, le vrai Alastor Maugrey, son professeur de potions Severus Rogue. Rien qu'à la vue de ses cheveux noirs et à sa mine refermée, l'ambiance était devenue beaucoup plus froide. Une jeune femme aux cheveux violets à l'air plutôt enfantin qui paraissait d'une maladresse légendaire ferma la marche.

Son cher matou se baladait n'importe où dans la maison et vu toutes les pièces, Hermione allait avoir pas mal de pièces à regarder. La jeune future préfète de cinquième année arriva en premier étage de la maison, entrouvrit toutes les portes devant elle et murmurant le nom de son chat. À chaque fois, aucune réponse ou bruit suspect ne lui parvenait aux oreilles alors elle se tenta à grimper au tout dernier étage, avec comme unique chambre, celle qu'occupait les deux frères jumeaux. Hermione soupira, leva les yeux au ciel.

C'était le dernier endroit, la meilleure amie d'Harry poussa doucement la porte et s'introduit dans la pièce qui semblait beaucoup plus en ordre que pensé par Hermione. Ce n'était pas comme dans ses pensées, il n'y avait pas de restes de nourriture sur le sol, aucun jouets en préparation ne se trouvait sur leurs lits ou bureaux. Il y a avait certes des paquets déjà tout prêts posés sur une table basse mais cela était la seule chose qui rappelait le côté gamin de Fred et George.

Elle farfouilla sous quelques vieilles bande dessinées moldues que la Gryffondor reconnaissait comme étant Superman ou encore Popeye. Hermione sourit en repensant à son père qui avait voulu lui administrer la folie du monde de l'Univers DC. Elle remarqua un léger grincement sur le parquet de vieux bois, un sourire naquit sur le visage de la préfète : Pattenrond venait de faire son apparition juste devant ses yeux. La vieille boule de poils orange avec une tête grincheuse semblait déçue d'avoir été découverte dans son petit coin secret. Hermione attrapa Pattenrond dans ses bras, passant sa main sur la petite tête de chat dépressif.

\- Tu te caches ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux y trouver ? Tu n'as quand même pas manger un de leurs bonbons étranges ?

Elle lui chatouilla derrière les oreilles comme Pattenrond l'aimait tellement. Un ronronnement vint doucement bercer Hermione, cette dernière sortit sur le bout des pieds hors de la chambre des jumeaux avec son chat dans les bras. Elle ferma la porte, descendit délicatement les marches et alla chercher son roman dans sa chambre pour ressortir ensuite et rejoindre les autres dehors dans le jardin.

Lorsqu'elle apparut, tous les Weasley se tournèrent vers elle. Hermione taquinait Pattenrond de manière enjouée, ce qui fit plaisir à Ron et Ginny. Les jumeaux la surprirent dans son dos et Fred lui piqua son livre. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour réprimer mais George l'interrompit :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Roman d'amour ? questionna Fred avec humour.

\- Non, pas totalement, répondit Hermione en tentant de reprendre son livre mais Pattenrond lui pesait sur les bras alors elle se retint.

\- Jane Austen, Moldu, papa doit connaitre, non ?

\- Histoire de prince charmant ? taquina Ginny qui venait de les rejoindre avec Ron.

\- Non ! Pas du tout, la fille n'est pas la typique personne féminine à crier à l'aide au jeune homme du roman. Elle refuse deux demandes en mariage et est une personne franche et courageuse pour son époque.

\- Oh là, un livre pour toi, Hermi, rigola Ron.

\- Tu veux dire par quoi, là ? se fâcha la jeune femme en le toisant du regard.

Ron devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Je crois que notre frangin voulait dire de manière totalement impoli, que c'est une fille avec du caractère.

\- Comme toi, compléta Fred. Du genre à l'être fièrement.

\- Excuse les manières malpropres de notre frère, rajouta Ginny avec un rire cristallin. Lui et les filles…

\- Vous n'avez pas fini ? ronchonna le meilleur ami de Harry en retournant vers les balais déposés sur la pelouse.

\- On l'a vexé ? questionna George à son frère jumeau.

\- Je crois.

\- Espérez que maman ne l'apprenne pas ! ricana Ginny qui caressa rapidement la tête de Pattenrond avant de filer rejoindre son grand frère.

Hermione continua de regarder les jumeaux dans les yeux en attendant de pouvoir reprendre son livre quand étrangement, Pattenrond se mit à lécher la main de Fred. Hermione était choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, il était idem pour les jumeaux.

\- Ton chat a bu ou j'ai rêvé ?

Hermione blêmit mais profita de cette surprise pour prendre son roman.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans votre chambre donc c'est tout à fait possible…

Elle les laissa en plan et alla s'asseoir dans le hamac déposé proche du terrain amateur de Quidditch. Fred et George s'échangèrent un regard intrigué mais finirent par hausser les épaules. Les deux rouquins rejoignirent leur frère et leur petite sœur.

**C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est toujours la bienvenue. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Apprenez-moi à voler**

Hermione avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur sa lecture qu'elle aurait dû trouver des plus passionnantes, Orgueils et préjugés étant son livre favori depuis ses douze ans. Mais à vrai dire, de voir les autres jouer entre eux, cela lui donnait envie de faire un pas en avant vers autre chose, de changer autant elle que ses activités. Avoir passer des heures et des heures à voir Krum voler, parler techniques lui avait en quelque sorte filer la passion du balai et Hermione savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire allait surprendre plus qu'un.

Elle posa son roman à côté d'un Pattenrond endormi sur le hamac et fila pieds nus à travers l'herbe fraîche du jardin en direction des jeunes Weasley qui jouaient durement. En gros, Ginny et Ron étaient des poursuiveurs ennemis qui devaient passer la balle dans des goals sans gardiens tandis que les jumeaux faisaient bien entendu leur rôle de batteurs en dessus de Ron et Ginny qui se chassaient l'un l'autre entre rire et rage.

Hermione se disait que devant ce spectacle, elle avait eu de la chance de les connaitre et espérait que peu importe le chemin que prendrai chacun des Weasley Junior, que personne ne meure par la guerre qui venait doucement ronger le monde sorcier. Bien que ce soit magnifique, Hermione n'était pas si optimiste en vérité mais elle préférait juste éviter de trop y penser alors elle se mit à sourire et cria :

\- Hey, vous avez encore un balai ?

D'un seul coup, les quatre étudiants se stoppèrent. Ginny fut la première à réagir en descendant vers la jeune lionne un grand sourire ravi sur le visage. Ron et les jumeaux échangèrent un regard inquiet et curieux avant de descendre aussi vers Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que Miss Parfaite veut faire avec ? demanda George, plein de malice.

Un rire intérieur bien caché, Hermione s'adressa directement à lui :

\- Apprenez-moi à voler. À votre manière, celle de Viktor… me fera toujours penser à lui et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Vous acceptez ?

Ginny se serra dans les bras de la préfète alors que Ron semblait s'être étouffé avec un gnome de jardin ce qui faisaient rire comme des citrouilles les deux jumeaux.

\- Tu te tentes au sarcasme maintenant ? fit Fred en haussant des sourcils.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez me croire tout de suite, répondit la sorcière de cinquième année. Je peux comprendre.

\- T'es vraiment sérieuse alors ?

Ron semblait s'être enfin réveillé, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira face à la lenteur d'esprit qu'avait le dernier des fils Weasley.

\- Oui, je suis sérieuse.

Fred se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille, il l'eut mais Hermione semblait plus le fusiller du regard que d'attendre quelque chose du jeune roux.

\- Je peux me permettre une question ?

Il n'attendit même pas que la sorcière ouvre la bouche pour le faire, c'était totalement prévisible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? répéta Ron.

Ce dernier donnait plus l'impression d'avoir chuté de son balai que d'être là pour soutenir son amie. Hermione, elle pouvait comprendre la question du jumeau et lui afficha un petit sourire discret. Ce dernier le remarqua, intrigué.

\- Disons que certaines erreurs du passé m'ont fait pensées que je devais arrêter de gâcher ma vie pour que d'autres puissent s'amuser et réussir. C'est à mon tour de m'amuser. La réponse te convient-elle ?

\- Parfaitement, sourit le frère de Ron.

George et Ginny hochèrent de la tête, du même avis. Ron se permit une remarque qui nuit encore plus sa présence :

\- Ça veut dire que tu nous aideras plus pour les devoirs ?

\- En tant que préfet de cinquième année, je pense que tu devrais être totalement capable de travailler tout seul.

Une réplique ferme sans se montrée insultante, du Hermione tout craché. Le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter rougit telle une écrevisse et poings serrés, tendit son balai à Hermione en disant d'un ton sec :

\- Prends-le, j'en ai plus besoin mais si tu le casses ou que je vois une rayure, mon cerveau d'ogre des cavernes, c'est ce que tu penses de moi, non ? saura se rappeler d'un sort pour faire cramer tous tes chers bouquins qui comptent tellement pour toi !

Hermione était choquée par la violence verbale dont venait de faire preuve Ron. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux alors que le rouquin regagnait chemin vers le Terrier, la sorcière brune plaça une main devant sa bouche avant de questionner à voix basse aux trois Weasley restant :

\- J'y suis aller trop fort ?

\- Il est trop dans l'idée que tu es du genre coincée et que personne ne le remet en place, fit Ginny en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune sorcière brune. Ne t'en veux pas.

\- Allez, prends son balai et on va t'aider, se réjouit Fred.

\- On va voir si tu peux être parfaite en tout, répliqua George.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai fait du balai, ça date de la première année, se souvint Hermione. Harry et Malfoy avaient tout de suite réussi à tenir leur balai…

\- Mais c'est ton tour aujourd'hui, chantonna Ginny en lui montrant le balai de Ron.

\- On va voir ça, marmonna la future préfète.

Les jumeaux et Ginny se postèrent devant elle et Hermione les regarda en attendant quoi faire.

\- Je dois faire comme en première ou je le tiens déjà ?

\- Logiquement, tu n'es plus une débutante donc tiens-le déjà, proposa Fred.

Hermione décida de prolonger sa confiance en les jumeaux pour la journée et fit ce que le rouquin lui avait dit. Elle saisit le manche et le serra fermement.

\- As-tu des bons souvenirs concernant le Quidditch ? demanda Ginny.

Elle réfléchit sincèrement à la question. Beaucoup faisaient référence à Viktor et cela n'allait pas l'aider pour voler alors elle pensa plus à Harry et trouva la première fois que son meilleur ami avait attraper le vif d'or, il avait failli l'avaler.

\- J'ai en un.

\- Tu ne partages pas ? demanda curieusement George.

\- Pas pour le moment. Ensuite ?

\- Tu y penses et tu imagines t'envoler dans les airs.

Hermione monta sur le balai, ferma les yeux et revécut le match de Quidditch. Elle sentit quelque chose grandir en elle comme un souffle de vent frais et un chatouillement dans tous le corps. Soudain, ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol et d'instinct, la sorcière brune ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et guida le manche du balai vers le haut pour grimper en hauteur.

Elle oublia que Fred, George et Ginny étaient au-dessous d'elle. Elle allait si vite que ses cheveux flottaient comme en apesanteur au-dessus de ses épaules. Un sourire plein de fierté et un rire joyeux sur les lèvres, elle se dirigea vers un des goals et tapa sa main sur le cercle fermement. Le bruit agit comme un dong et les trois jeunes sorciers applaudirent joyeusement et sifflèrent.

\- Miss Parfaite peut tout faire, rigola Fred en la rejoignant dans les hauteurs avec son jumeau et sa petite sœur.

\- Il suffisait que j'aille vraiment l'envie, expliqua Hermione.

\- Tu veux essayer ? demanda George en montrant sa batte.

La lionne éclata de rire, sincère et particulièrement appréciable pour les oreilles des jumeaux. On aurait les rires des enfants quand ils déballent des cadeaux à Noël ou lorsqu'ils se courent après dans les jardins lors d'une partie de cache-cache.

\- Non, merci, je crois que je vais rester au poste de poursuiveuse. Les rôles de batteurs ou gardiens sont pour des costauds et je suis plutôt du genre chétive. Harry est attrapeur alors je sais ce qu'il me reste comme poste.

\- Entre dans l'équipe, fit sérieusement Fred en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, espérant voir que le sorcier se moquait d'elle mais il semblait que le rouquin le veuille vraiment.

\- Alicia Spinnett est partie au mois de juin et il nous faut une poursuiveuse pour la rentrée, expliqua George.

\- Il faut des essais pour intégrer l'équipe, fit Hermione, un peu déboussolée. Je ne serais pas la seule et de toute manière, j'ai juste voler une dizaine de secondes. Je pourrais très bien être maladroite avec la balle.

\- Mione, rigola Ginny. Mes frères ont raison ; tu réussis tout ce que tu fais.

\- Mais je ne réussis pas tout, souffla Hermione. Parfois, des choses m'échappent…

La tête d'Hermione sombra un peu dans la nostalgie et comme les jumeaux détestaient la tristesse, les deux se mirent de chaque côté de la jeune femme brune et lui dirent en même temps :

\- T'as demandé notre aide, non ? Avec nous trois et ton cerveau de génie, tu penses échouer ? Rassure-nous que ce n'est pas le cas ?

Les jumeaux avaient appuyé sur le bon point : Hermione ne pouvait pas supporter les échecs et c'en était même son Epouvantard. Elle balaya d'un revers de la main son attitude de fille sensible et fit une moue à la manière des jumeaux ce qui les fit sursauter de surprise.

\- D'accord, vous avez raison. Ginny, vas-y mollo pour les premiers tours et vous, faites gaffe avec vos battes, ordonna Hermione en pointant dangereusement les jumeaux des doigts.

Ginny était ravie et les deux frères malicieux prirent place en jetant en l'air la balle qui allait servir de Souaffle aux deux sorcières. Ginny échangea un regard de compétition qu'Hermione répondit bien entendu. Que la meilleure gagne !

**Bon, voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Prochaine publication: dimanche 11 août. Bonne fin de week-end à vous ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous, je suis contente de vous publier le troisième chapitre de cette fic. Merci à Amlie1234 pour ton commentaire. Merci aux 3 favoris et 7 followers. Bonne lecture à vous. **

**PlumedeSOrbier**

**Chapitre 3: Romance maladroite**

Hermione était assise dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny quand Ron débarqua dans la pièce, il était rouge et nerveux. La lionne savait très bien pourquoi il se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle lâcha son grimoire de potions niveau avancé alors que le rouquin venait vers elle, tête baissée et parfaitement mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai été nul tout à l'heure.

\- Ron…

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été sympa et…

\- Tu as été vraiment débile, fit Ginny en débarquant dans la chambre avec les jumeaux.

\- En même temps, tu t'es auto-dénigrer, c'était de l'art, rigola George en posant un bras sur l'encadrure de la porte.

\- Et puis, tu croyais vraiment que Mione allait casser ton balai, je crois même qu'elle déchire mieux que toi au Quidditch. Bien qu'elle réussit tout de base, sourit Fred.

Hermione avait rougi sans le vouloir aux derniers mots du jumeau de George.

\- Elle n'a jamais su voler sur un balai, voulait se défendre Ron en se tournant vers ses frères. Un balai ça n'a pas la valeur d'un livre.

\- À tes yeux, sûrement mais pas les miens ! s'emporta la jeune sorcière en affrontant Ron droit dans les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais casser ton balai, Ronald ! Et oui, pour le moment, mes livres ont plus de valeurs que ton balai. Chacun ses valeurs alors arrête de penser qu'avec ton point de vue, tu deviens énervant.

Ron semblait mitigé entre colère et surprise, Hermione était vraiment énervée et les jumeaux constataient parfaitement que la lionne s'était mise à leur côté plutôt que celui de leur petit frère, c'était une première chose. Ils s'échangèrent un regard intrigué par ce changement. Ginny déclara qu'il devrait arrêter de critiquer Hermione parce qu'elle cherchait à être la meilleure personne possible autant avec les autres qu'avec ses notes. Ron se frustra et contracta sa mâchoire.

\- Ginny, tu ne devrais pas lui…

\- Hermione, Ron ne supporte pas que tu puisses avoir de bons résultats alors il se fâche contre toi.

La sorcière brune ne voulait pas que Ron se sente encore plus enfoncé surtout par sa propre famille, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place et les jumeaux le voyaient très bien. Mais les seuls mots qui restaient dans la tête étaient ceux de Fred qui lui disaient qu'elle réussissait tout ce qu'elle faisait. D'habitude, quand on le lui dit, la préfète ne le croyait pas vraiment. Les gens qui le lui disent l'ont toujours vu comme bosseuse mais sont amies avec elles alors que les jumeaux, eux, vu leur côté non sérieux mais bizarrement parfois très sérieux, elle ne savait pas trop en penser. Hermione se demandait si c'était une exagération des faits, une pure blague ou la vérité.

Heureusement ce malaise et ces questions dans sa tête, Molly et Arthur les appelèrent à descendre au salon. Hermione aurait presque pu déguerpir sur le champ mais elle préféra respirer un bon coup, leva la tête et quitta gentiment la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Les jumeaux, Ginny et Ron encore en colère la suivirent derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ? demanda Fred en arrivant en bas.

Les deux parents étaient debout devant eux et semblaient vouloir leur dire une chose importante. Hermione n'était pas de la famille alors elle demanda si elle ne devait pas remonter dans la chambre pour les laisser tranquilles.

\- Ce qui va être dit te concerne aussi alors non, ma jolie, tu peux rester, lui apprit Molly avec un sourire compatissant.

Hermione sourit gentiment et se bloqua légèrement quand elle sentit la présence de l'un des jumeaux dans son dos. Ron et Ginny se posèrent sur le canapé alors que George, Fred et Hermione restèrent debout.

\- Vu la situation qui s'annonce plus compliquée que prévue, nous allons partir vivre au Square Grimmaurd, l'ancienne maison de la famille Black pour faciliter les réunions de l'Ordre. Comme vous le savez, certains collègues d'Arthur le surveillent alors nous allons tout faire pour rester discrets. Hermione, bien sûr, si tu le souhaites, tu peux rentrer chez toit pour éviter les dangers. Nous partirons dans deux jours. Prévenez Harry du changement si vous lui écrivez.

\- Je viens avec vous, s'exclama la jeune sorcière brune comme si c'était évident.

\- Le danger, elle connait, rigola Fred dans son dos. Elle n'en a pas peur, hein ?

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça, je pourrais te ridiculiser sur le champ sans baguette, déclara-t-elle en remontant dans sa chambre avec Ginny à ses côtés.

\- Je sors dehors, fit Ron.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt.

\- Non, maman, j'ai besoin d'air frais en ce moment.

\- Je comprends pourquoi il se renferme ces derniers temps, marmonna Molly à son mari.

\- Il se passe que Ronnie chéri à chercher Hermione avec maladresse et qu'elle l'a remise à sa place, il est venu s'en excuser mais il s'est encore loupé, lui expliquèrent les deux frères du meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, la tête aussi innocente que possible.

\- Votre frère ne s'est pas si prendre avec elle, fit leur père en retournant à la cuisine.

\- En même temps, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi il cherche à se rapprocher d'elle alors qu'elle vient de rompre avec son copain et qu'elle est encore triste, nota Fred.

À la tête de sa mère, il ne savait pas si ce qu'il avait dit était une bonne chose ou une autre bêtise. George rajouta :

\- Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que nous, on sait qu'il l'aime bien mais la plupart du temps, il lui reproche pleins de choses. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va se faire bien voir par Hermione.

\- Quoi, firent les jumeaux alors que leur mère les regardait grands yeux ouverts.

\- Vous, vous défendez Hermione de manière plutôt mature alors je suis surprise, murmura Molly en les dévisageant étrangement.

\- Ron est du genre lourd et critique tout chez Hermione, il croyait même qu'elle allait lui casser son balai quand elle a voulu essayer de voler un peu tout à l'heure.

\- Hermione a voulu voler ? s'étonna Molly.

\- Elle a parfaitement réussi, lui rassura George. Elle est plutôt douée, on lui a proposé Fred et moi de lui faire des essais à la rentrée.

\- Que c'est gentil, sourit la mère de famille.

\- Elle réussit tout ce qu'elle fait, Ron a vraiment cru qu'elle le casserai, râla Fred.

\- Et même, si c'était arrivé, Hermione l'aurait réparé par magie, fit George en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes gentils avec Hermione, c'est une bonne chose bien que très surprenante. Mais n'oubliez pas que Ron est votre frère, il a le droit aussi d'être soutenu.

\- Mais si Hermione ne veut pas qu'il continue de lui parler ainsi ou de lui plaire ? questionna George. On fait quoi ?

\- Hermione n'est pas vraiment à chercher quelqu'un, commenta Fred.

\- Occupez-vous de votre frère pour qu'il ne se sente pas de côté, voilé mon dernier mot. Hermione saura quoi faire si Ron continue avec elle, termina la mère de famille. Le repas sera servi dans deux heures, je veux de la bonne humeur, compris ?

\- Clair, firent les deux jumeaux en même temps.

**Chapitre plus petit que les précédents, je sais. J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu. Le prochain chapitre se nomme "Meilleur ami à bord" et comme il est dit, Harry arrive au Square. Il y aura un moment du film qui sera repris mais changé un peu à ma manière. **

**Alors à la prochaine! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous, voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction Fremione. Merci à Kenza123 pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Je pense pour toi que le drame se placera plus dans les deux autres fictions qui suivront celle-ci, Point d'affinité met en place le début de la relation alors les drames viendront par la suite. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, j'attends vos retours avec plaisir comme d'habitude. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 4: Meilleur ami à bord**

Il fallut moins de deux secondes à Hermione pour sauter dans les bras de Harry quand il ouvrit la porte.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète. On est au courant pour les Détraqueur.

Ron se trouvait derrière elle, les deux s'entendaient un peu mieux depuis leur arrivée au Square mais rien n'était sûr avec le rouquin.

\- Lâche-le, fit Ron, exaspéré par le comportement de la jeune fille.

\- Tu vas vraiment devoir aller au Ministère ? Tu ne peux pas te faire renvoyer, ce n'est pas possible !

Hermione le laissa entrer dans la pièce, Harry ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec le nouveau lieu.

\- On est où en fait ?

\- C'est le quartier général pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, expliqua Ron.

\- C'est une société secrète fondée par Dumbledore pour arrêter Tu-sais-qui.

\- On voulait t'écrire, maman voulait qu'on te prévienne mais Dumbledore nous a dit de ne pas le faire, raconta Ron en baissant la tête.

\- Pourquoi me laisser dans l'ignorance ? J'ai vu Voldemort tuer Cédric !

C'est à ce moment précis que survinrent les jumeaux juste dans le dos du Survivant. Ce dernier n'y étant pas préparé sursauta de peur en entendant des voix dans son dos :

\- On a entendu ta douce voix.

\- Continue de parler mais si tu as fini de crier, on pourrait entendre des choses intéressantes, proposa Fred.

Hermione roula des yeux en comprenant de quoi le frère de Ron voulait parler. Harry fronça les sourcils alors que George sortait d'une de ses poches une sorte d'oreille avec une ficelle. Hermione était dégoûtée rien qu'à la voir.

\- C'est une vraie ? demanda Harry en la pointant du doigt.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire en se regardant.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Allez, suivez-nous…

Ils se levèrent et à pas de loup, le quatuor se dirigea vers l'escalier. George fit descendre l'oreille jusqu'à la porte de la salle à manger où conversaient actuellement Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur et bien d'autres personnes.

\- On ne savait pas que Voldemort était de retour.

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

La deuxième voix ne pouvait n'être que celle de la mère de famille, Molly Weasley. Alors qu'ils écoutaient avec attention la conversation entre les adultes, la petite sœur de Ron se glissa parmi eux après avoir salué discrètement Harry.

\- Potter finira par devenir un criminel, comme son parrain, fit la voix lasse de leur professeur de potions.

\- Rogue fait partie de l'Ordre aussi ? s'étonna Harry.

Hermione lui répondit par la positive, aussi dégoûtée que lui. La sorcière brune remarqua tout de suite que son chat se trouvait tout proche de l'oreille à rallonge, ce dernier semblait intrigué par l'objet en suspend juste devant son nez. Il se mit à jouer avec, tirant sur la ficelle avec ses griffes.

\- Pattenrond, arrête ça, fit Hermione sans trop hausser la voix pour se faire prendre.

Avec un coup sec, le chat cassa le fil et l'oreille à rallonge tomba au sol alors que Ron se mit à grogner sur Pattenrond.

\- Je déteste ton chat, fit le meilleur ami d'Harry en retournant dans sa chambre.

\- Méchant chat, déclara Hermione en regardant le félin s'amuser avec la farce des jumeaux.

Ginny remonta dans sa chambre alors que Harry finit par rejoindre Ron. Hermione était gênée par la bêtise de son chat, les jumeaux regardaient leur oreille telle une personne décédée dans leur famille, la mine triste.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Ce chat ne sait pas si ce qui est à faire ou non.

\- Il est plutôt rebelle, ton contraire ce qui est bizarre, commenta Fred.

\- J'espère que ton chat ne détruira pas une autre de nos inventions, râla George toujours en train de regarder Pattenrond tirer sur la ficelle de l'oreille.

\- Vous avez d'autres exemplaires ? demanda curieusement Hermione qui s'accouda tranquillement à la rambarde de l'escalier.

Fred était étonné que la jeune femme s'y intéresse mais lui répondit franchement :

\- On a encore le modèle de base mais t'inquiète pas, on saura en faire une dizaine d'ici la fin des vacances.

\- Vous avez réussi à faire d'autres farces ?

George, à son tour, s'extirpa de sa contemplation pour observer la jeune lionne comme si elle avait dit qu'elle allait arrêter de lire pour le mois. Il était sidéré par la simplicité dont avait fait preuve Hermione en disant une telle phrase.

\- Quoi ? fit la sorcière en remarquant qu'on la dévisageait.

\- Tu t'intéresses à des farces qui sont plutôt amusantes et qui n'ont rien avoir avec les cours, narra Fred en pressant bien sur les derniers mots.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns broussailleux avant de rougir subitement et exprima clairement :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que votre frère trouve que je suis ennuyante que je le suis pour de vrai. Je dirais juste que vos inventions ne sont pas bêtes et totalement inutiles, certaines pourraient être améliorées.

Fred et George froncèrent les sourcils, Hermione sortait cette information telle une banalité. Ça les surprenait vraiment.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il y a d'autres inventions et comment tu peux nous dire quoi faire avec, Miss ? demanda suspicieusement George.

\- Pattenrond adore se balader un peu partout dans la maison alors quand je dois le chercher, je fouille partout et il m'est arrivé de devoir entrer dans votre chambre où il passe la plupart de son temps, je me trompe ?

Fred et George sourirent, il était vrai que le chat de la lionne adorait se frotter contre leur porte et de se glisser dans leur chambre alors que les deux travaillaient durs sur leurs inventions.

\- Quoi ? Je ne devais pas le faire ?

\- Non, je suis surpris, fit Fred.

\- Et moi de même, ajouta George.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être nous aider avec nos farces, tenta Fred en se rapprochant d'Hermione.

La préfète de cinquième année fut étonnée par la proposition que venait de lui faire le sorcier de dernière année. Elle les regarda droit dans les yeux un court instant avant de leur dire :

\- Je vous ai dit que certaines choses pouvaient être améliorées, pas que j'allai le faire moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas ennuyeuse mais je ne cherche pas les ennuis et avec vous, je signe pour des tonnes de problèmes. En tant que préfète, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre du temps avec ces idioties.

\- Qui t'as dit qu'on parle de ton aide quand on serait à l'école ? questionna George avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

Hermione était douteuse face à cette demande particulière de la part des jumeaux, bien qu'ils aillent été plutôt gentils avec elle depuis son retour de Bulgarie.

\- Je vous aide jusqu'à la rentrée mais vous allez tout faire pour que je rentre dans l'équipe de Quidditch, est-ce d'accord ? fit Hermione en leur tendant la main, sûre d'elle.

Un large sourire se fit sur les visages des jumeaux, les deux lui saisirent la même main et la secouèrent vivement. Hermione en eut un peu mal à la main mais le prit pour un oui.

\- Le Quidditch ? Tu le fais seulement pour énerver Ron ou pour une autre raison ? demanda Fred, curieux.

\- On veut bien t'aider pour ça, t'as du potentiel mais on veut la vraie raison, expliqua George.

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel :

\- À force de passer mes journées sur un terrain pendant presque un mois, de ne parler que de ça avec Viktor et le fait que les garçons soient aussi accros à ce sport, je le suis peut-être aussi devenue. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

La Gryffondor leur fit un dernier sourire, interpella Pattenrond pour qu'il remonte à l'étage et toqua à la porte de la chambre de ses deux meilleurs amis.

**Fin du chapitre du jour, j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Le futur chapitre de la semaine prochaine se nomme "Bonjour, les nouvelles!" et mettra en place l'arrivée de Luna Lovegood, on apprendra plein de choses durant ce chapitre mais pas de grosse ampleur. Nouvelles dans le titre du chapitre sont synonymes de ragots. **

**Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine avec plaisir. **

**PlumedeSorbier. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde, on vient de passer le cap des 700 vues alors merci beaucoup! Je suis un peu déçue par le nombre de reviews alors j'espère que ça viendra. Salut à Kena123, oui, j'essaie toujours de répondre aux commentaires et je suis contente que le personnage d'Hermione te plaise vu la manière dont j'ai quand même changée les choses. Pour ce qui est de la fic Dramione, je suis désolée mais je ne la continuerai pas, j'ai pas mal d'écriture en cours: je dois écrire deux fics en même temps et celles qui suivent Point d'affinité. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 5: Bonjour, les nouvelles!**

C'était le jour de la rentrée, le meilleur jour de l'année pour Hermione et le pire étant le dernier jour à Poudlard. La jeune femme avait réussi à survivre aux remarques de Ron qui agissait toujours de manière malheureusement aussi maladroite avec lui. Si au moins il pouvait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, Hermione le savait très bien ! Si Ron le faisait, elle aurait du mal à le faire mais la préfète de cinquième année lui dirait la vérité : elle ne ressent rien pour lui, c'est son deuxième meilleur ami après Harry et elle ne voudrait le perdre pour rien au monde. Mais le rouquin préférait se montrer bizarre avec elle. À la longue, la jeune femme ne savait pas si elle allait tenir.

La sorcière brune avait tenue sa promesses avec discrétion envers les jumeaux, elle les aidait pour leurs inventions et hier avait été son dernier jour à améliorer leurs idées. Bizarrement, elle s'était sentie triste de ne plus faire semblant de vouloir bosser tranquillement seule dans sa chambre et de venir dans la chambre des jumeaux intervenir dans leurs créations. Pattenrond connaissait déjà l'endroit, il s'y sentait comme chez lui et Hermione était arrivée à la même conclusion jour après jour. Elle pouvait sortir naturellement des injures envers les jumeaux pour leur dire que ce n'était pas la chose à faire, elle influençait leurs farces et son côté moldu avait eu son charme sur les jumeaux.

Les deux n'avaient jamais rien dit à quiconque et appréciaient ce secret étrange mais très sympa. Ils avaient pu découvrir autre qu'une intello à boucles brunes, une fille intéressante et intelligente qui arrivait à faire d'une simple chose leur future farce à succès. Hermione venait les aider parfois la nuit et s'y endormait souvent. Il fallait donc que l'un des jumeaux transplane pour la ramener dans sa chambre. C'était devenu un quotidien et aujourd'hui, il se brisait. Hermione se demandait à quoi s'attendre de Fred et George maintenant.

Hermione était fière d'arborer son badge de préfète alors que Ron l'avait égaré le matin même et la jeune lionne s'était acharnée à le retrouver parce que c'était une horrible chose de ne pas y faire attention.

\- Attention, ne deviens pas comme Percy, Mione, l'avait averti Fred en était venu lui prêter mains fortes dix minutes avant le départ de la famille Weasley pour la Gare moldue.

\- Je ne serais jamais aussi froide que Percy, avait répondu la sorcière en riant. Tiens, va chercher Ron et dis-lui que j'ai trouvé son badge ! Qu'il le mette devant toi, compris !

\- Oui, Madame ! avait dit sérieusement le jeune frère de Percy, une main sur le front tel un militaire moldu.

Les deux s'étaient mis à rire avant de se calmer et que le jumeau de George descende le premier pour retrouver Ron et lui donner son badge. Il avait fait ce que la lionne lui avait dit et Ron portait désormais l'objet sur le dessus de son pull, plein de déception.

\- Tu es préfet ? Tu devrais en être fier, non ou c'est juste trop te demander ? avait sorti Hermione en le dépassant.

Elle savait que c'était dur et méchant mais elle ne comprenait pas son attitude envers ce poste de grande importance. Hermione savait que Dumbledore s'était chargée de les mettre tous les deux à ce poste pour surveiller Harry. Ron ne le comprenait-il pas ? C'était logique finalement. Elle n'avait pas été surprise d'obtenir ce privilège en vu de ces notes et de son comportement à quelques exceptions presque parfaits. Ron avait juste des notes passables, il était maladroit et ne suivait pas vraiment les cours. Si le rouquin se retrouvait avec le badge de préfet, c'était juste parce qu'il était ami avec Harry et qu'il était très proche de l'Elu. Hermione s'en voulait de penser ainsi de son ami, elle espéra que ce rôle d'importance allait changer le grand frère de Ginny et le rendre plus mature. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion non plus.

Hermione était installée dans un compartiment avec Harry et Ron, le rouquin et elle allaient devoir ensuite rejoindre les autres préfets pour entendre un discours de McGonagall. La sorcière était déjà en tenue scolaire et regardait ses deux amis déblatérer sur les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch. Heureusement pour elle, aucun des deux n'avait dit quoi que ce soit sur Viktor Krum. Comme le sujet était déjà établi, la brunette pensa bon de leur parler de son implication possible et prochaine dans l'équipe de Quidditch dans leur Maison.

\- Les garçons ?

Harry fut le premier à se tourner vers elle, un sourire chaleureux mais quand même triste. Hermione pouvait parfaitement le comprendre entre la mort de Cédric, le retour de Voldemort que personne ne croit vraiment, sa venue au Ministère devant un juge et tant d'autres choses qu'elle ne parvenait pas à voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mione ?

Ses amis avaient pris l'habitude de la nommer ainsi après que les jumeaux l'aillent fait durant tout l'été et la sorcière de cinquième année ne s'en plaignait pas.

\- Je sais que cela va vous paraitre bizarre mais je vais essayer d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Ron était presque exaspéré quand il l'entendit lui avouer la nouvelle, elle en fut blessée mais elle n'en dit rien car l'avis d'Harry était surtout celle qu'elle cherchait en avouant la nouvelle.

\- Les jumeaux et Ginny m'ont dit que tu avais joué une fois avec eux cet été et que tu les avais vraiment surpris. Il parait que tu n'est plus la première année qui peinait à faire voler un balai.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Hermione. Tu penses que je me trompe et que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

Harry lui montra son plus beau sourire.

\- Tu réussis tout ce que tu fais, je ne vois pas le problème si tu veux voler avec nous.

\- Fred lui dit tout le temps ça, maugréa Ron. Imagine que tu te loupes car tu penses à tes devoirs et que tu te blesses ?

Même Harry avait trouvé la remarque déplacée. Hermione se braqua, se mordit les lèvres et se leva d'un seul coup ce qui surprit Ron.

\- Arrête de vouloir me protéger et m'interdire des choses, tu n'es ni mon père ni mon frère ou autre chose. Je ne suis pas une princesse à sauver ou je ne sais quoi ! Tes frères et ta sœur, Harry aussi désormais, eux, me soutiennent dans ce projet. Je suis triste que tu ne sois pas de leur avis.

Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment et avant de partir, Hermione expliqua à Harry :

\- On se voit au repas, je vais sortir un peu prendre l'air.

\- D'accord, Hermione.

À grands pas, essayant de ne pas trop montrer son mécontentement aux élèves qu'elle croisa dans les couloirs, Hermione se demandait clairement comment Ron pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour elle et lui interdisait tout, démontrait qu'il détestait son côté cultivé. En fait, peut-être qu'il voulait la modeler à son goût ? Hermione pâlit à cette idée, les jumeaux eux la voyaient telle qu'elle était et c'est grâce à sa personnalité qu'elle avait pu leur venir en aide.

Ginny et une camarade de la Maison Serdaigle avec de longs cheveux ondulés d'un blond sale d'un caractère plutôt joyeux s'avancèrent vers la préfète. Hermione était contente de la voir, elle les salua et Ginny lui présenta sa meilleure amie Luna :

\- Mione, c'est Luna Lovegood. Elle est à Serdaigle en même année que moi.

\- Enchantée Luna, fit Hermione en lui tendant la main.

Elle avait déjà entendu parler de la jeune sorcière blonde, la plupart des élèves la disaient comme étrange, marginale et absente mais à ce que pouvait voir de la sorcière de Serdaigle, la préfète de cinquième année aurait plutôt dit de l'amie de Ginny qu'elle était gentille, drôle et cultivée. Bien que certaines choses que Luna adorait tels que les nargoles n'étaient pas des créatures inexistantes selon Hermione, la brunette avait pris du recul sur ses critères en amitié depuis des années ce qui faisait que Luna était une personne plutôt sympathique dès le premier regard.

\- Enchantée aussi, Hermione Granger, lui dit la jeune fille de Serdaigle.

\- Vous cherchez un compartiment ? Vous pourriez rejoindre Harry et Ron, mes affaires sont avec eux, proposa Hermione en souriant. Tu pourrais faire connaissance avec eux, Luna.

\- J'en serais très contente. Ginny me parle tout le temps de son casse-cou de frère et du Survivant, déclara Luna.

Hermione était surprise de la présentation de ces amis bien que ce soit vrai. Ginny baissa la tête un quart de seconde avant de dire :

\- C'est une très bonne idée, on se reverra sûrement au repas à la Grande Salle.

\- Salut, Ginny.

\- Heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée, fit Luna en inclinant un peu la tête sans vraiment regarder Hermione, elle semblait déjà ailleurs.

\- Moi de même, Luna !

Elle les salua une dernière fois avant de continuer son chemin, elle pensait aller directement au compartiment pour aller voir les autres préfets mais elle fit face à Fred et George en train de faire peur aux premières années en racontant comme quoi ils allaient devoir combattre un troll pour savoir dans quelle maison ils iront.

\- Vous avez fait cette blague à Ron il y a des années, vous êtes idiots ! fit Hermione en arrivant vers le duo roux. Ils racontent des bêtises, vous passerez sous le Choixpeau qui verra où vous devriez aller selon lui. Mais votre choix a la plus grande importance, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Une fois les élèves de premières années rassurés et partis, Hermione les regarda fermement alors que les jumeaux blêmissaient des représailles de la préfète.

\- Vous n'avez pas honte ? Je ne vous enlève pas de points parce que je suis gentille en ce premier jour d'école mais avec tous les moments passés avec vous, j'espère un peu mieux du cher duo d'intellect caché que vous êtes.

\- Désolé, sortit Fred en baissant la tête.

\- On est des intellectuels ? ironisa George.

\- Oui, bien que parfois vous ressemblez plus au contraire.

\- Mione, ne te fâches pas, fit semblant de pleurer le jeune homme alors que Fred hochait de la tête pour approuver les paroles de son frère jumeau.

\- Arrêtez cette comédie avec moi, je vais devoir vous laisser pour aller voir les autres préfets dans le wagon privé.

Les jumeaux se dévisagèrent avec une drôle de moue, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et demanda d'une voix lente :

\- Que dois-je savoir ?

\- Malfoy et Parkinson font partis du lot, avoua George.

\- Il a déjà supprimé des points à Gryffondor, il est tellement content de pouvoir nous punir pour un rien !

\- On n'a rien fait nous mais il a supprimé des points à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle parce que les deuxièmes années ne laissaient pas des Serpentards les taquiner, expliqua Fred. Cet idiot mérite nos farces, et même sans ton accord, on lui fera payer sa cruauté.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres une seconde avant de leur dire :

\- Je vous permets de prendre Malfoy comme cobaye.

Elle partit ensuite sans se retourner pour continuer sa route vers le wagon où elle allait devoir subir les remarques racistes et insupportables des deux étudiants de Serpentard.

**C'est fini pour cette semaine, le futur chapitre est "Buvons ou aimons" va enfin plonger nos héros dans l'histoire, on va faire un grand pas dans l'intrigue alors je vous dis à dimanche prochain en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis contente que les gens continuent de lire cette fiction et comme je vous l'avais dit, à chaque début de mois, je vous offre deux chapitres donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 6: Buvons ou aimons**

Hermione, en arrivant à Poudlard, ne s'était pas attendue à trouver plus horrible que Malfoy. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait eu tort. Ombrage semait le chaos et les Serpentards profitaient de cette femme catastrophique et de leur côté pour semer la pagaille à travers les maisons. En seulement quelques semaines, cette dame ressemblant plus à un pompon rose qu'autre chose avait fait bien des malheurs. Surtout envers Harry et le fait que le Lord des ténèbres serait de retour.

La jeune sorcière détestait les cours de défense donnée par Ombrage mais se devait de rester exemplaire dans chaque branche. Elle était donc en train de relire et noter des informations utiles dans un carnet assise à une table de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le lendemain, elle aurait entrainement de Quidditch et elle préférait pouvoir pleinement en profiter. Les jumeaux avaient tenu parole et elle était désormais une des poursuiveuse des lions à la surprise générale.

Tout le monde avait été surpris de l'entendre dire tenter sa chance, nombreux Serpentards s'étaient moqués d'elle mais avaient vite pâli face à sa performance en public lors des qualifications sur le terrain de Quidditch. En vrai, elle ressemblait à une menace pour chaque maison puisque ses propres camarades de terrain, en gros Katie et une autre fille, peinaient à la suivre tellement elle allait vite et fuyait sans problèmes les balles que lui tiraient les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas été de mains mortes ce jour-là pour tester ses capacités. Ron avait à peine dit quelques mots sur son acceptation. Fred a même dit une fois les qualifs finies qu'Olivier Wood aurait été fier de l'avoir dans l'équipe lorsqu'il avait été Capitaine de Quidditch à Gryffondor.

La préfète de cinquième année se trouvait en ce soir de fin septembre à travailler alors que les autres allaient bientôt aller se coucher. D'autres personnes travaillaient un peu plus loin mais ce fut seulement quand Ron, Harry vinrent vers elle que la jeune fille leva les yeux de ses feuilles. Ron tenait trois verres d'eau qu'il tendit d'abord à Harry et puis, Hermione.

Cette dernière jugea le verre puis comme ses deux amis lui souriaient puis burent le leur après que Ron lui ait dit que comme c'était elle qui bossait le plus des trois en plus de son rôle de préfet et sa place de poursuiveuse, elle devait bien être assoiffée. Hermione le prit bien et allait prendre le verre en main quand deux mains apparurent sur ses épaules par surprise ce qui manqua de faire sauter la jeune sorcière de sa chaise.

\- Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ? cria Hermione en se retournant pour faire face aux jumeaux, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je te dirais de pas boire ton verre, Mione, réagit aussitôt Fred en lui piquant l'objet en question sous les yeux médusés d'Hermione.

Ils ne se comportaient pas comme d'habitude, ils étaient en colère et même déçus mais Hermione comprenait que cela ne venait pas d'elle.

\- Et pourquoi ? C'est juste de l'eau ! Ron, tu peux dire à tes frères d'arrêter de raconter des histoires, je suis vraiment fatiguée….

George et Fred échangèrent un regard qui fit glacer le sang de la préfète. Un moment de réflexion suffit pour qu'elle détourne son regard des diaboliques jumeaux pour venir poser ses yeux sur son ami Ron qui était d'apparence normale mais au fil des années, Hermione pouvait maintenant voir de la nervosité sortir de Ron.

\- Oui, Ron, c'est qui qui raconte des histoires ? fit Fred en pointant le verre avec un doigt menaçant. George se glissa à la droite d'Hermione comme pour la protéger avec son double.

Hermione regarda le verre, Fred, George puis Ron. Sa mâchoire se contrecarra, ses poings se serrèrent.

\- Il se passe quoi ? finit par demander Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il se passe que Ron nous a commandé en mode discrétos un filtre d'amour en disant que c'était pour faire une blague à Ombrage pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Rogue.

\- On avait trouvé l'idée géniale, ajouta George. Mais finalement, on a découvert trois verres d'eau et notre fiole quand on s'est mis à vous chercher.

\- Genre il y a deux minutes, précisa Fred en fusillant du regard son petit frère.

Hermione blêmit quand Ron commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Son ami, ce qu'elle pensait qu'il était pour elle, avait voulu lui faire boire du filtre d'amour après des tentatives ratées cet été-même. Son estime pour lui venait de descendre encore plus bas que l'enfer et son appréciation pour les jumeaux venaient de monter en grades au même étage que Harry en une minute.

\- Ron ? fit Harry en pensant que tout cela n'était qu'une blague.

\- Ronald Weasley, tu n'as qu'à boire mon verre et je verrai qui a tort ou raison. Tu es mon ami et j'espère que tu l'es encore, déclara Hermione ne prenant d'un coup sec le verre des mains de Fred.

Elle put voir à quel point le jeune homme était désolé pour elle, Hermione lui rendit un sourire tout petit sourire avant de faire le regard le plus noir à son ami Ron.

\- Vas-tu le boire ? Suis-je vraiment une amie pour toi ?

Ron ne savait plus où se mettre, Hermione avait pu en déduire que le filtre y était bien dans le verre mais elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : que son ami avoue pour qu'elle puisse partir loin de lui et ne plus lui parler. Elle sentit une main de chacun des jumeaux sur ses épaules. Ils la soutenaient, elle l'apprécia mais elle allait aussi le leur faire la morale pour avoir commencé un commerce de filtre d'amour dans l'école.

\- Ron, tu vas le boire oui ou non ?

Hermione allait vraiment s'énerver si Ron ne faisait rien.

\- Non, je ne le ferais pas.

Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve, Hermione n'avait pas été violente depuis longtemps et Ron ne méritait pas sa colère.

\- Pourquoi ? ajouta la préfète aussi froide que possible.

\- Tu le sais très bien, murmura Ron qui malgré sa culpabilité prouvée ne voulait pas chercher le scandale en pleine salle commune.

Ce fait enragea encore plus la poursuiveuse de la maison Gryffondor. Elle se dégagea des mains des jumeaux et renversa le verre sur la tête de Ron en lui disant de manière très claire :

\- Je savais très bien que tu avais des sentiments pour moi mais je ne pensais pas que tu aurais pu commettre l'impossible et l'interdit avec moi. Je suis censée être ton amie, pas une personne que tu peux prendre pour une marionnette. Tu ne me forceras pas à avoir des sentiments pour toi, encore moins maintenant. Notre amitié est finie, je ne veux plus te parler ni te voir vers moi. Ce que tu as fais est un crime odieux et des plus égoïstes. Tu m'as prise pour qui ? Tu voulais m'abaisser à quoi ? Un objet ?

Ron était bouillant de rage, Harry ne savait pas sur quel pied danser et les jumeaux s'étaient écartés d'Hermione pour mieux la voir sermonner leur petit frère.

\- Mais vous deux, je ne suis pas non plus fière de vous. Merci de m'avoir prévenue, je vous dois au moins cela mais avoir fait une marchandise de fioles de filtres d'amour vous rend aussi bas et ridicule que votre frère mais mon pardon efface votre erreur.

Ron partit en trombe devant les gens de la salle commune sous le choc de l'annonce de la jeune préfète de cinquième année. Fred et George baissèrent le regard face à Hermione qui tomba sur sa chaise en regardant avec dégout le verre qu'elle tenait encore en main. Elle le posa doucement sur sa table avant de passer une main tremblante dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage.

\- On est vraiment désolé, Hermione ! firent les jumeaux.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute…

Elle essuya rapidement une larme sur sa joue avant de reprendre :

\- L'idée de faire tomber Ombrage amoureuse de Rogue aurait plu à tout le monde, même moi bien que je ne l'aurai jamais mise ne pratique.

Fred, George et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Hermione eut un léger sourire avant de repousser le verre le plus loin d'elle. Les jumeaux lui dirent qu'ils allaient les laisser tranquille mais que si jamais, ils seraient dans leur dortoir. Harry les regarda partir, choqué de ce que son meilleur ami aurait pu faire à Hermione.

\- Je ne le pensais pas comme ça, fut ses premiers mots.

\- Personne ne pense une personne capable du pire quand il s'agit de son ou sa meilleure amie. On a une confiance aveugle sur ses gens et on espère qu'ils feront toujours mieux, expliqua Hermione en venant se mettre à côté du jeune sorcier à la cicatrice.

\- J'aurai dû me douter de son plan quand je l'ai vu avec ces trois verres d'eau dans notre chambre !

\- Ne te trouve pas d'excuse ! Ombrage te fait baver, pleins de gens doutent du retour de Tu-sais-qui et Rogue ne va pas de mains mortes avec toi non plus, lista Hermione, plein de compréhension.

\- C'est vrai mais j'aurai…

Hermione lui fit signe d'arrêter de parler de ce sujet.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Ron, Harry.

\- D'accord, je te comprends parfaitement.

\- Mais si tu veux lui parler ou passer du temps avec lui, je ne te l'interdis pas, expliqua la préfète.

Harry sourit aux mots de la jeune femme, comparé à Ron cette dernière n'était pas égoïste. Il allait surtout essayer de parler avec le rouquin de sa grosse bêtise et tout faire pour le raisonner pour qu'il fasse au moins des excuses à Hermione.

\- Merci, Hermione.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent sur le sofa, la salle commune était silencieuse et les autres étaient partis dans leurs dortoirs pour aller se coucher ce que Hermione trouva bien vu la question qu'elle voulait demander à son meilleur ami :

\- Harry, tu as repensé à ce que je t'ai parlé sur Ombrage et ses cours ?

Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs hocha de la tête.

\- Oui, j'y ai pensé ces derniers temps.

\- Et tu en dis quoi ? questionna Hermione qui était prête à tout pour mettre en marche son plan.

\- Je ne crois pas que les gens voudront suivre quelqu'un qui mente, sortir Harry en enfonçant sa tête dans un cousin.

Hermione tourna ses yeux vers lui, bouche ouverte.

\- Tu ne mens pas ! Le Ministère ment à tout le monde et personne ne se doute que ce n'est qu'une manipulation politique causée par les petits pions déjà intérieurs de Tu-sais-qui. Harry, il faut que tu acceptes d'enseigner comme il le faut le cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal ! Vu la manière dont le fait Ombrage, si on ne fait rien, les gens deviendront encore plus ignorants et facilement manipulables par le Ministère. Les gens pourraient presque accepter de devenir un Mangemorts avec ses mots. Nous arriverons à changer les choses ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

\- Si tu y mets le même entrain que Rogue à vouloir ma peau en cours de potions, on aura aucun souci, rigola tristement le jeune homme à lunettes.

\- Mais nous ferons du mal à personne, contrecarra Hermione en le pointant du doigt. Tu es doué en sorts et en défense, Remus t'as beaucoup aidé en troisième année et Dumbledore, s'il venait à être mis au courant, ne sera forcément pas contre. Personne n'aime Ombrage et tes actions sont plutôt bonnes de nature. Harry, c'est vraiment important.

\- Je l'ai assez compris, Hermione mais je ne veux pas passer mon temps à raconter comment Cédric est mort et que j'ai vu Voldemort revenir à la vie devant mes yeux. Je donnerai des cours de défense pas raconter ma vie.

\- Harry, bien sûr que je le sais, fit Hermione qui avait un peu blanchit en entendant le surnom du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de monter chacun par leur escalier pour aller se coucher une bonne fois pour toute.

**Fin du chapitre mais le deuxième arrive tout de suite. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Lecture entre amis**

Hermione ne parlait plus à Ron depuis des semaines, la jeune sorcière a de plus en plus de peine à travailler avec lui vu qu'ils étaient préfets. Les rondes de nuit étaient cauchemardesques, Hermione ne pouvait plus le voir en face et out le monde était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle commune. Y compris les professeurs, McGonagall était la plus horrible possible avec le rouquin, les Serpentards se moquaient de Ron sans pitié et Drago était celui qui en faisait le plus. Harry n'osait même pas réagir face aux propos, il n'osait sûrement pas dire que c'était juste une bêtise, que cela ne le regardait pas. Hermione pouvait comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de son ami.

La jeune lionne aux cheveux bruns passait la majorité du temps avec Ginny, Luna, Harry et même les jumeaux Fred et George. Ces derniers étaient très différents depuis l'accident du filtre d'amour, ils la faisaient rire et venaient souvent vers elle pour leurs cours ce qui touchait la préfète. Au début, elle les avait repoussés puis en voyant qu'ils bossaient dur malgré leurs loisirs séparés qu'étaient les farces et le Quidditch, leurs résultats restaient moyens. On était milieu octobre et avant la fin du semestre, Fred et George devaient faire des examens importants pour le mois de décembre. Alors elle avait changé d'avis et les aidait juste avant de partir en entrainement de Quidditch.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione profitait d'un moment de libre dans la journée avec Ginny et Luna. Les deux sorcières plus jeunes qu'elle étaient très studieuses bien que Ginny soit la plus moins intellect des trois. La sorcière les aidait à avancer dans leurs devoirs de sortilèges. Luna était un peu dans la Lune mais de voir quelqu'un arrivé dans les études en étant aussi relaxe faisant bizarre à Hermione.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione s'était levée pour chercher un livre dans un rayon un peu éloigné de la table où le trio de filles s'étaient posées en venant étudier. Elle regarda les noms des auteurs avec attention quand elle entendit des voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt comme étant celles des jumeaux. Bien qu'ils entendent beaucoup mieux, les voir à la bibliothèque était chose très rare et même suspecte en fin de compte. La poursuiveuse de Gryffondor quitta son rayon à pas de loups pour ne pas surprendre Fred et George. Elle les écouta avec attention :

\- Je te jure que c'est dans ce livre, Fred !

\- Tu as dit que c'était un grimoire en orange ancien qui parlait des sortilèges de confusion. Des oranges i en a des pleins, s'énerva son double en fermant un livre avant de le poser sur une étagère.

\- Oui, je sais mais l'idée de faire un bonbon qui rend les gens dalmatiens durant une période était pas mal. Bien que celle de voir les gens en animaux ou de pouvoir détecter leurs émotions étaient aussi bien. Je veux juste éviter les scandales comme ceux qu'on a eu avec Ron et Mione ! s'exprima George en prenant un autre bouquin en le regardant vivement.

\- Je sais…

Hermione était touchée de ce que venait de dire le rouquin, elle se mit à sourire.

\- Alors comme ça, vous cherchez un nouveau tour ?

Elle était entrée en scène sans faire de bruit et les deux sorciers sursautèrent comme des gamins pris sur le fait d'avoir volé des bonbons. La préfète se régala du spectacle, George manqua de faire tomber son livre.

\- Tu nous espionnes ? rattrapa Fred en plissant des yeux.

Elle fit semblant d'être choquée par les propos du jeune Gryffondor avec posant une main vers le creux de son cou. Elle se reprit en demandant à voix basse :

\- C'est pour qui ? Ombrage ?

Ils ne savaient pas trop si parler à Hermione de cela était bien.

\- Je vous ai aidé à faire des inventions, je peux bien savoir à quoi m'attendre.

Fred fut le premier à baisser sa garde et soupira.

\- On cherche à troubler la vision des gens pour qu'ils ne puissent pas distinguer les couleurs. George voulait les rendre un moment dalmatien mais je pense qu'au final, le mieux serait des les plongés comme dans les photos.

\- Comme dans les photos ?

Hermione ne saisissait pas puis comprit aussitôt de quoi voulait lui parler le batteur.

\- Comme des films en noir et blanc !

Les jumeaux furent à leur tour incompréhensifs face aux mots de la sorcière.

\- Moldu, donna Hermione comme explication. Vous voulez les faire voir en noir et blanc, je trouve intéressant tant que ce n'est pas dangereux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. En vrai, je pensais que vous prépariez un plan à faire sur Ombrage ou…. Ron.

Hermione ne disait presque plus le prénom de son ancien meilleur ami, les jumeaux l'avaient aussi lâché par la suite et c'était devenu le sujet tabou.

\- On pourrait le faire, fit George en échangeant un regard avec son double.

\- Sur qui ? Les deux ?

\- Excellent, Gred ! fit George en éclatant de rire.

Une bibliothécaire passa vers eux pour leur demander de parler moins fort. Hermione baissa la tête de honte mais les jumeaux ne firent pas attention à la venue de la vieille aigrie.

\- Vous pensez à un truc ?

\- Lui donner une bonne leçon en retournant son action sur lui, réagit aussitôt George.

\- En gros, lui donnant un filtre pour leur rendre dingue d'Ombrage ? demanda Fred, horripilé par l'idée.

Hermione n'était pas à ce point horrible, elle fit signe qu'elle n'était pas d'accord.

\- Non, je ne préfère pas aller aussi loin. Lui faire perdre l'usage de la parole ? Le rendre super maladroit ?

\- Tu cherches quelque chose de gentil, quoi, résuma Fred.

Elle fit une grimace, Hermione restait trop gentille mais une idée lui vint quand elle aperçut Malfoy un peu plus loin avec sa bande de petits chiens le suivant partout où il allait.

\- Que pensez-vous d'un sortilège de crache-limace que seulement nous pourrions arrêter ? Ou même gérer ? Je veux dire que je pourrais agir en classe, le faisant vomir sur demande.

Les jumeaux auraient presque cru à Noel à l'avance, ils étaient vraiment enchantés par l'idée.

\- Du génie, Granger en a toujours, nota Fred en la taquinant.

\- Une journée pas plus, je m'occupe de Ron mais vous formulez le sort.

\- T'inquiètes pas, on va s'en occuper, fit George.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un les écoutait. Personne en vue alors elle se pencha vers eux, confidente :

\- Neville a trouvé un lieu pour nous entrainer.

\- Déjà ? réagit Fred.

\- Oui, on pourra y travailler sans se préoccuper d'Ombrage ou de la Brigade et de Rusard.

\- C'est génial, ce gars pourra me surprendre à l'infini.

\- Neville est une bonne personne, ajouta Hermione en souriant. Rendez-vous à la Grande Salle après les cours, on y ira tous ensemble.

\- Il sera là ? demanda George.

Il parlait de Ron bien entendu.

\- Oui, Harry est toujours son ami et je ne vais le lui interdire, exposa Hermione en soupirant.

\- T'es incroyable, fit Fred. Mon frangin te met un filtre d'amour et tu ne le tues pas du regard…

\- Comparé à lui, j'opte pour les meilleurs options de survie et de respect d'autrui malgré leurs erreurs.

\- Dans le génie, la sagesse s'y cache, nota George. Hermione est notre nouveau Merlin.

\- Merlin, rigola la préfète. Arrêtez vos bêtises, je dois rejoindre Ginny et Luna. Elles doivent se demander où je suis passée.

\- Tu les aides pour leurs devoirs ?

\- Oui, Sortilèges.

\- En passant, on a eu une bonne note grâce à toi en potions. Comment t'as fait pour nous aider pour une potions de dernière année ? questionna Fred.

\- Je m'ennuie avec les cours de cette année alors que je me suis avancée durant les vacances… en Bulgarie, expliqua rapidement la sorcière.

Les jumeaux sourirent faiblement.

\- Je vais vous laisser, fit Hermione en partant dans un autre rayon.

Elle rejoint les deux quatrièmes années et dès qu'elle se posa, elle fut mitraillée de questions. Ginny était suspicieuse et des plus curieuses :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout ce temps pour un bouquin ?

\- Que tu n'as pas avec toi, chantonna doucement Luna en tourant son collier entre ses doigts.

Hermione rougit un peu d'avoir été aussi mauvaise élève, d'avoir été trop discrète pour les jumeaux.

\- J'ai croisé les jumeaux, ils voulaient un coup de main pour un livre, expliqua Hermione sans trop en venir dans les détails.

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent sur le coup de surprise, elle leva les mains et dit d'une voix plus ou moins mesurée pour ne pas se faire réprimander par les bibliothécaires :

\- Alerte, mes frères préparent un mauvais coup ! Ou incroyable mais peu possible : prise de conscience de l'importance des études réussie par notre amie Hermione Granger en personne !

La jeune préfète secoua la tête pour l'exagération des faits de Ginny.

\- Arrête ça, ils cherchaient un livre pour un produit qui pourraient être intéressant. On a discuté un peu et on a dérivé sur un petit plan pour Ron et Ombrage.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui ? demanda gentiment mais timidement Luna en regardant Hermione.

Elle sourit légèrement, ce que sa nouvelle amie disait était vrai mais il n'était pas trop tard pour une petite blague comparé au coup horrible que voulait lui faire le jeune frère des jumeaux.

\- Rien de méchant, je vous le promets mais je crois qu'une petite vengeance ne fera pas de moi une mauvaise personne.

\- C'est vrai, rigola Ginny.

\- Il s'agit de quoi, alors ? questionna Luna, finalement intéressée par l'idée.

\- Avant de parler du plan, je voudrais juste vous rappeler qu'après les cours, on a rendez-vous à la Grande Salle, fit Hermione.

Luna et Ginny hochèrent de la tête.

\- Comment l'oublier !

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, renchérit Ginny tout sourire.

Hermione leva un peu la tête au loin, voyant Malfoy quitter la bibliothèque suivi de son petit groupe de petits chiens. Il n'était pas surprenant de le voir ici mais la poursuiveuse de la maison Gryffondor le trouvait étrangement instable et là, il était fort probable qu'Ombrage le poussait à traquer davantage les lions et autres étudiants de Poudlard. Hermione reposa son attention sur Ginny et Luna pour commencer son récit :

\- Un sortilège de crache-limace que je pourrais moi-même gérer à distance sur Ron et par la même occasion, l'utiliser sur Ombrage.

\- Mais c'est génial ! s'écria Ginny avant de baisser d'un ton au vu du regard d'une des bibliothécaires. C'est encore sympathique mais j'aime bien. J'adhère au plan.

Tout le monde la pensait donc trop gentille malgré l'erreur immense de Ron. Hermione tenta de ne pas se montrer blessée. Finira-t-elle par laisser de côté sa gentillesse à toute épreuve ou est-ce que Hermione le restera-t-elle ?

\- George et Fred doivent être vraiment gentils de se mettre en danger pour toi, souffla Luna comme si ses paroles n'étaient pas importantes.

Mais Ginny et Hermione sortirent de leurs propres pensées pour dévisager la jeune étudiante de la maison Serdaigle.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ginny en glissant un peu plus proche de son amie aux cheveux blonds.

\- Les jumeaux sont déjà en ligne de mire d'Ombrage, Ron doutera facilement que cela puisse venir d'eux bien que pour le moment, ce ne soit pas de lui dont je ne m'inquiéterais le plus.

Hermione fit une légère grimace en comprenant que la Serdaigle n'avait pas du tout tort sur l'enjeu que prenaient les jumeaux si les deux voulaient agir sur la vieille dame rose bonbon.

\- Je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendue compte. Pour une fois, je ne me suis centrée que sur une chose : que Ron soit un peu malmené.

\- Fred et George sauront se faire discrets.

Ginny se voulait rassurante mais la préfète d'un an de son aîné ne le fut pas du tout. Il était déjà certain que leur plan de faire des cours en dehors de ceux d'Ombrage allait apporter son plein d'ennuis mais de rajouter une vengeance et blague personnelle sur le compte de Ron et d'Ombrage n'allait pas arranger la situation pour les jumeaux.

\- J'espère qu'ils le seront, ils le font pour moi, murmura Hermione reposant son menton sur le creux de ses mains, pensive.

\- Ils sont plus gentils que tu ne le pensais, rigola Ginny. Ils ne sont pas si méchants que cela au final et quand ils apprécient quelqu'un qui a des ennuis, c'est dans leur nature de la protéger ou de faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

\- C'est tout à fait eux, rit Hermione en se disant que les jumeaux avaient bien changés ou que c'était elle qui changeait.

Ils l'apprécient beaucoup mieux depuis sa revenue de Bulgarie, elle pouvait trouver donc maintenant un point positif à sa venue avancée au Terrier et à sa rupture avec Viktor Krum. Une protection, elle espérait ne pas arriver à ce point pour que son idée de cours faits par Harry. Mais Ombrage réservait des tonnes de surprises et les jumeaux adoreraient se prendre à son jeu. Bien que leur punition pourrait être fatale ou légendaire, Hermione était prise entre deux feux.

Fred, la protéger ? Bizarrement à cette idée, Hermione se fit rougissante malgré un sourire rieur. Les choses étaient étranges mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas synonyme de terribles.

**Voici la fin pour aujourd'hui, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine. Le futur chapitre se nommera "Premier match" et vous comprenez déjà en gros ce qui va s'y passer. J'espère que vous avez aimé lire ces deux chapitres, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**A la semaine prochaine! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde, merci aux reviews parce que ça fait toujours plaisir. Enileme-R, oui, grâce à toi, je me suis rendue compte de cette faute. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Aria3164, merci beaucoup et je suis heureuse que ma version plus ou moins changée de Mione te plaise. Je sais que certains tiennent à ce que ce personnage ne change pas trop comparé à l'original. Pour ce qu'y en est de Ron, la suite te dira comment va prendre la direction de leur relation. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 8: Premier match**

Deux semaines plus tard, l'équipe de Gryffondor allait affronter celle de Poufsouffle ce qui faisait qu'Hermione allait vivre son premier championnat de Quidditch sur un balai de toute sa vie. Tout le monde s'est préparé à cette journée rien que par la présence de la jeune préfète des lions, elle avait vécu des jours compliqués juste avant. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas été de mains mortes avec la sorcière brune la semaine précédent le grand jour du match de Quidditch. Les Poufsouffles, ennemi pourtant de l'équipe des lions pour ce championnat, étaient pourtant avec les Gryffondors, les plus enjoués pour Hermione et son premier match.

Ron s'était montré discret et le jour du match, il ne s'était pas pointé vers la bande constituée de la sorcière brune, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Harry et les jumeaux comme il l'aurait fait avant. Luna était arrivée vers la préfète avec un costume grandiose de lion dans les cheveux, ce qui avait grandement fait rire Hermione. Elle avait bien besoin de se détendre avant de monter sur son balai.

Le temps était plutôt plaisant et peu de vent était prévu durant la journée ce qui annonçait un grand mach en vue. Hermione tiraillait nerveusement son uniforme de joueuse de Quidditch en sortant de la Grande Salle sous les encouragements et dénigrations des étudiants autour d'elle. La jeune sorcière avait du mal avec toute cette pression qu'elle ne connaissait pas, c'était une première pour elle. Son premier match, tous ses cris, ses mouvements et cette excitation extérieure.

Hermione pouvait se montrer nerveuse pour les examens, les cours, la clandestinité dont faisait preuve la jeune femme et les nombreux volontaires du groupe de l'A.D. Alors que se trouver inquiète pour un match de Quidditch était nouveau pour elle, la préfète serra les dents tout le long du chemin vers le stade. Harry et Ginny la soutenaient personnellement, les jumeaux faisaient les marioles devant eux en scandant leur futur victoire et leur force de groupe. Puis Fred se retourna et afficha un sourire immense à la poursuiveuse brune :

\- Comment tu te sens, Mione ?

Hermione ne savait pas si le jeune homme roux le cherchait ou le pensait vraiment. Fred se mit à marcher à ses côtés en attendant une réponse de la part de la jeune sorcière.

\- Je me sens nerveuse, rigola la brunette en préférant dire la vérité.

\- On l'était aussi George et moi quand on a joué pour la première fois, se rappela le frère de Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes, Fred ? ricana George en se retournant.

\- Sérieux ? Même Percy nous avait dit que vous flippiez comme des petites filles, rajouta la petite sœur des jumeaux, hilare.

Hermione haussa légèrement les sourcils, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part du jumeau. Essayait-il de la détendre en toute sympathie ?

\- Est-ce que tu t'es montré sincère, Frederic Weasley ?

\- Tu ne crois pas en moi ?

George échangea un rapide regard avec Ginny et Harry. Fred et Hermione s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu devrais avec tout ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je t'ai vexé ? demanda ironiquement la jeune Née-Moldue en souriant, mains sur les hanches.

Fred soupira avec exagération avant de la prendre par l'épaule comme si Hermione était une de ses plus vieilles amies. Elle rougit un peu par la proximité du frère de Ron envers elle mais apprécia quand même l'initiative du rouquin pour l'aider à ne pas trop paniquer pour ce match.

\- Mon égo n'est pas très fragile, je te rassure, fit Fred.

Hermione en rigola et continua de marcher avec le jumeau alors que George, Ginny et Harry entraient dans le stade de Quidditch. Les deux parlaient feinte et comment surprendre leurs adversaires comme le souhaitait leur Capitaine lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux vestiaires. Comme tout le monde avait pris l'habitude de se changer dans les dortoirs pour ne pas perdre de temps à se changer dans les vestiaires juste avant le match, tout le monde chez l'équipe des lions avait rendez-vous chez les filles, vu que Angélina Johnson était leur Capitaine de Quidditch. Tous étaient excités par le match et Hermione était contente de faire partie de cette équipe.

Hermione se prépara au mieux, les jumeaux s'armèrent de leur batte en écoutant les derniers conseils de leur Capitaine. Harry prit son balai et celui d'Hermione pour le lui donner. Le reste de l'équipe fit de même et parés pour ce premier championnat de l'année, chacun grimpa sur son balai et tour à tour, ils s'envolèrent dans les airs. Angélina s'envola la première, suivis du gardien et de leur attrapeur. Les deux poursuiveuses les suivirent, George sourit à Hermione ne lui disant que tout allait bien se passer, elle le remercia et le jumeau de Fred prit de la hauteur sur son balai.

\- T'attends le dégel ? demanda Fred en voyant la brunette triturer son balai sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, fit Hermione en se mettant à côté de lui, un rictus sur les lèvres. Que le match commence !

Les deux jeunes sorciers de la maison Gryffondor s'envolèrent en même temps et dès que la jeune femme eut quitté le vestiaire, elle fit face au stade rempli à craquer, principalement par sa faute ou grâce à elle. Ses cheveux se mirent à flotter dans les airs, ses yeux suivirent ses camarades de terrain un peu plus loin. Fred avait rejoint son frère jumeaux et les deux faisaient les gros durs avec leur batte. Elle aperçut en loin Luna reconnaissable par son costume de lion assise avec Neville, Dean et Seamus. Le métis avait peint une pancarte incroyable de la maison des lions, avec une phrase sur Hermione qui comme selon eux allait tout déchirer. Elle était émue de cette action mais se demandait si finalement, ce n'allait pas être elle qui finirait déchirer en mille morceaux par ce championnat de Quidditch.

Hermione sentait l'excitation grimpée en elle, son pouls doubla de vitesse et un sourire naquit doucement sur son visage. Elle finit par rejoindre les autres poursuiveuses, Harry lui sourit et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour la soutenir. Les batteurs arrêtèrent de faire des bêtises et se postèrent au-dessus des autres joueurs. L'équipe adverse était déjà prête pour le match, il s'y faisait quand même en grand vide par l'absence de Cedric Diggory. Hermione eut une petite pensée pour le jeune homme décédé i peine quelques mois, elle aurait vraiment eu plaisir à le voir à l'œuvre. C'était un très bon Capitaine et attrapeur, Harry l'avait toujours dit.

Madame Bibine demanda un silence complet et les étudiants sur les gradins s'assirent en masse. Hermione se pinça les lèvres, Harry prit de la hauteur pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure vue du stade de Quidditch. L'équipe d'en face était surexcitée tout comme celle de la maison de Gryffondor. Bibine demanda du fair-play de la part de chacun et que tout le monde respecte les règles du Quidditch. Les fans de ce sport sorcier tels que Ron, les jumeaux, Ginny ou Harry, ils les savent par cœur, en font leur mantra. Hermione pourrait dicter des passages de livres avec la page et la ligne, eux sauraient les règles du Quidditch sur le bout des doigts. Hermione se promettait de faire de même.

Les balles en jeu, Hermione ne se fit pas attendre pour montrer son plein potentiel devant le public aux milles attentes. Cela variait d'une humiliation pour les lions, d'une victoire surprenante pour l'équipe de la maison Gryffondor, d'un échec pétrifiant pour Gryffondor, un coup de génie pour les Poufsouffles ou bien leur échec. La jeune femme se saisit en une poignée de secondes du Souaffle juste devant une des joueuses adverses.

Le souffle coupé par la vitesse de la lionne, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre la balle. Hermione profita de cet état de surprise pour se faufiler à travers les joueurs et attendre plus au moins sans problèmes les buts de Poufsouffle. Fred et George travaillaient presque uniquement sur toutes les personnes voulant couper la route à la préfète des lions. Et ils faisaient du très bon boulot, deux Poufsouffles se firent frappés par leur balle mais réussirent à continuer le match.

Hermione marqua les premiers points du match devant une assemblée en extase, la jeune étudiante modèle venait de prouver encore une fois l'étendue de ses talents. Les Serpentards étaient les seuls à clamer leur déception, bien que la plupart ne pouvaient pas nier que la jeune Née-moldue venait de se déclarer comme adversaire de taille. Bien entendu, aucun serpent ne le dirait à quiconque.

Harry était toujours en train de chercher le vif d'or après une vingtaine de minutes, la petite balle dorée ne trouvait sûrement pas utile de se pointer aussi tôt durant le championnat. Hermione, elle, n'avait qu'une obsession en tête et c'était amené le plus de points à sa maison sans se faire éjecter du jeu par les joueurs de Poufsouffle. Les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor faisaient preuve de symbiose mais le trio de la maison du blaireau marqua tout de même quelques points ici et là. Plus personne ne savait sur qui parié vu que dès que Poufsouffle marquait un goal, Hermione ou une des autres poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor faisaient de même : le score revenait tout le temps à égalité. La nervosité qui naissait chez les étudiants se faisaient sentir autant sur le terrain que les gradins.

Luna, Neville et d'autres lions scandaient en criant et juste en face, les étudiants de Poufsouffle supportaient hauts et forts leur maison chérie. Hermione regarda une seconde où en était son meilleur ami, ce dernier semblait avoir trouvé le vif d'or finalement. Elle en fut rassurée et continua sa lancée vers les buts de Poufsouffle.

On lui passa la balle et feinta au dernier moment pour qu'une des filles adverses ne la renverse pas sur le côté. La brunette s'élança vers le goal bien gardé et juste avant de lancer le Souaffle, un Cognard manqua de la frôler pour aller en direction d'un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle. Hermione sut que c'était le moment de tirer et lança la balle dans les airs avant de la frapper avec le bas de son balai. La balle fila à travers l'anneau et des points tombèrent encore pour le compte de Gryffondor.

La meilleure amie d'Harry était plus que fière de sa performance sur le terrain, les lions étaient à faire les beaux dans les gradins. La folie durera plus d'une heure et les dernières minutes de confrontation dépassa les attentes de tout le monde sur le terrain. Hermione était à bout de souffle, ses muscles brûlaient et une brise violente s'était invitée sur le terrain. C'était la première fois que la jeune sorcière de cinquième année détestait ses cheveux brouilleux et pas coiffables. Elle passa une main devant ses yeux et reprit le contrôle avec plus ou moins de facilité. Elle décida de ne pas se laisser dominer par le vent mais plutôt profiter de sa présence pour réussir ses tirs. Son génie d'intelligence allait le lui permettre de faire gagner son équipe de Gryffondor pour ce premier match de la saison.

Hermione se saisit de la balle de la main d'une adversaire qui se faisait balloter par une rafale de vent, elle fonça tête baissée en évitant les autres joueurs. Elle voyait en face d'elle les jumeaux qui galéraient à bien viser avec leurs battes sur les personnes qui étaient leur ennemi du jour. Hermione ne réfléchissait plus, elle ne regardait pas derrière elle, la préfète ne comptait pas finir sur une égalité pour son premier championnat. Les rafales de vent renvoyaient au placard ceux qui ne s'accrochaient pas assez fort à leur manche à balai. Hermione, comparé aux autres, ne freina jamais malgré la force du vent. Elle se glissa entre deux Poufsouffles avec le Souaffle collé contre elle. Yeux plissés, lèvres pincées, elle fit un léger écart sur la droite avec de se renverser tête en bas quand une poursuiveuse ennemie se ramena contre elle.

La meilleure amie de l'Elu continua sa route trois secondes tête en bas avant de se remettre en position et il lui fallut moins de dix secondes pour lancer de toutes ses forces le Souaffle à une distance qui aurait impressionné un grand nombre de gens s'ils ne connaissaient pas le génie de la jeune femme. La balle était loin de pouvoir entrer dans l'anneau ou encore moins de tomber dans les mains du gardien. Mais Hermione savait ce qu'elle faisait et une brise légère repoussa la balle en direction du goal alors que le gardien se moquait de la vise de la préfète des lions. C'est dans un rire de ce gardien que le Souaffle se glissa en douceur dans l'anneau. Non, l'erreur n'était pas Hermione Granger.

La foule se leva en masse et les cris remplirent le stade en une vague fracassant. Hermione avait sorti un coup de génie et ce fût seulement une minute plus tard, Harry attrapa d'une main agile le vif d'or devant le nez de l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Gryffondor venait de remporter le premier match de la saison, les équipes avaient été d'un niveau incroyable. Harry levait le poing en signe de victoire, les ailes du vif voletaient encore entre ses doigts. Hermione était radieuse, son sourire était un rayon de soleil.

Hermione rejoignit en un petit détour son meilleur ami pour le féliciter de sa prise. Harry était aussi joyeux que la préfète de cinquième année, il la serra dans ses bras alors que la foule, à l'exception des étudiants de Serpentards, hurlait, criait, fêtait la victoire grandiose de l'équipe de Gryffondors. Hermione était de meilleure humeur qui si la jeune sorcière brune avait eu toutes ses BUSES avec Effort Exceptionnel.

La poursuiveuse serra les mains de tous les joueurs, elle fit même l'approche particulière d'aller vers ceux de Poufsouffle. Malgré leur défaite, ils se montrèrent souriants et félicitèrent la jeune Née-Moldue pour sa grandiose performance. Elle rayonnait, Harry disait qu'elle était la meilleure et Johnson lui déclara qu'elle avait été géniale avant de rejoindre le Capitaine de Poufsouffle pour lui serrer poliment la main. Les jumeaux chantonnèrent la victoire des lions et la performance de la jeune préfète brune. Hermione en rigola.

Fred et George posèrent une de leur main sur chaque épaule de la sorcière. Hermione était balancée entre les deux jeunes batteurs, elle riait et se prit au jeu. Mais ses yeux passaient sur la foule des lions et arrivèrent sur un Ron, coincé entre le mécontentement et la joie. Il était frustré de ne pas avoir Hermione à ses côtés pour regarder le match, il ne viendrait pas lui dire bravo pour le match. Il était rongé, le jeune préfet allait tout de même féliciter son meilleur ami pour avoir attrapé le vif d'or.

Hermione descendit sur la terre ferme, l'excitation du jeu encore au point culminant. Elle était très fière d'elle-même, elle avait accompli quelque chose sans devoir y passer forcément par des lectures répétées. Hermione connaissait la suite de la journée pour les vainqueurs et les perdants le feraient aussi pour se reposer ou se détendre de toute la pression. Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras, c'est en riant, courant ou chantant qu'ils allèrent aux vestiaires. Hermione reprenait doucement son souffle en restant en arrière, les autres étaient déjà bien devant elle.

Soudain, une main se posa sur sa tête en lui frictionnant ses cheveux bruns broussailleux. Elle frappa gentiment la main sur sa tête et se retourna manquant de frapper Fred avec son balai dans le torse de ce dernier. Il ouvrit grand les yeux puis rigola face à l'expression pleine de surprise qui lui démontra la jeune préfète de cinquième année.

\- Je te croyais devant, fit Hermione, la surprise passée.

\- Tu as sûrement dû croiser mon clone, je l'ai créé spécialement pour tourmenter les gens. Ma meilleure farce !

Hermione se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

\- C'est toute l'estime que tu portes pour George ?

\- Mione…

\- Je sais que tu rigoles, Fred ! se défendit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mes félicitations pour cet incroyable championnat ! T'as mis la barre très haute pour les autres équipes, lui déclara le jumeau de George.

Les joues d'Hermione rougirent en un quart de seconde, pas seulement pour les compliments du batteur mais aussi par sa proximité envers elle. Elle pouvait voir son reflet dans les yeux pétillants de Fred, voir les gouts d'eau sur les cheveux enflammés du jeune homme. Hermione était troublée mais se reprit avec justesse :

\- Merci beaucoup, ça me touche venant de ta part ! Et je voulais aussi te remercier pouvoir avoir sauver mes arrières plusieurs fois durant le match. Je vais aller le dire à George aussi, vous avez tous les deux assurés !

\- Est-ce qu'on fait une bataille de compliments ? chuchota Fred d'une voix douce alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à reprendre le chemin vers les vestiaires.

Hermione dévisagea le rouquin, était-elle d'humeur à jouer avec un Weasley, surtout un des jumeaux ? Bonne question. Elle sourit malicieusement comme unique réponse.

\- Parce que je suis bourré de compliments sur toi, pour ma part ! Est-ce eu tu en as pour moi ?

\- Tu crois que je vais crier à tout le monde que tu es le plus beau, le plus fort et le plus drôle ? manqua de s'étrangler la jeune sorcière.

Fred haussa les sourcils en en léger mouvement de recul, Hermione avait peut-être parlé trop vite. Elle regrettait un peu ses mots.

\- Bien que ce ne soit pas forcément ce que tu penses de moi, j'avoue que j'aurai aimé te l'entendre me le dire. Mais j'avoue que je préfère la sincérité aux exagérations pour plaire.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que je te dis la vérité pour te plaire, Frederic Weasley ?

Hermione secoua la tête en rigolant.

\- On peut toujours rêver, maugréa faussement Fred. Mais moi, j'aurai aucune peine à te dire que tu es très – trop – intelligente, ouverte d'esprit et mignonne à ta manière.

Elle baissa les yeux, Fred savait parler aux filles pour qu'elles craquent pour lui. Ce n'était pas son genre mais de se trouver à la place de ses filles, Hermione était troublée et rougissante.

\- Ma réponse est : c'est très gentil de ta part mais je crois que notre équipe nous attend pour fêter notre victoire fracassante, fit Hermione en marchant loin de Fred.

\- T'es frustrante, Hermione Granger ! lui lança le batteur de Gryffondor.

\- Et pourquoi ? lui demanda la meilleure amie de Harry en se retournant tout en marchant.

\- On ne peut jamais parler avec toi, tu coupes directement la conversation.

\- Je suis née comme ça, faudra t'habituer !

Hermione entra dans les vestiaires pour filles et soupira un léger rictus sur les lèvres avant de se changer avec des habits de rechange qui se trouvaient dans son casier. Les filles hurlaient, dansaient et se relataient les faits avec de grands gestes et beaucoup de rire.

Fred entra dans les vestiaires des gars, son frère le chahuta dans tous les sens alors que les autre se changeaient en criant victoire et notant les performances de chacun autant chez eux que dans l'équipe adverse. Fred était conscient qu'il avait un peu cherché Hermione mais que cette dernière s'était parfaitement faufilée entre ses remarques et ses questions personnelles. Elle avait du caractère, ne se laissant jamais marché sur les pieds de quiconque. Mais pour une fois, Hermione s'était comportée de manière plus confidente, plus détendue que les autres fois où Fred la taquinait un peu. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il se rejoint aux autres garçons pour fêter leur premier match de remporté.

**Fin pour aujourd'hui de ce chapitre beaucoup plus long que les autres, je sais. Les chapitres de Quidditch sont principalement plus longs chez moi, je fais dans la description. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos commentaires avec plaisir et je vous laisse avec ces derniers mots: le futur chapitre de la semaine prochaine va nous plonger réellement dans l'histoire puisqu'il va servir d'élément déclencheur à un des personnages. Le nom de ce chapitre est "Patronus". **

**Bien, à dimanche prochain ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde, merci à Enileme-R pour ton commentaire. L'intelligence d'Hermione est une valeur pure bien entendue ! L'échange entre Fred et Hermione était spécialement un peu bizarre. Je suis vraiment contente que ce dernier chapitre t'aille plus. Je ne dis rien de plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**PlumdeSorbier**

**Chapitre 9: Patronus **

Les semaines avaient défilées à grande vitesse, les première leçons de l'Armée de Dumbledore avaient eu franc succès. Hermione vivait entre Quidditch, études et l'A.D, Ron n'était qu'un petit point noir dans sa vie et sa présence aux cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne l'avait pas dérangé. Au contraire, elle l'avait atomisé plusieurs fois en duel. Ron avait tout de même évoluer en manière de combat avec les cours de son meilleur ami. Les jumeaux continuaient de faire des farces mais en restaient dans la discrétion en partie par les arguments convaincants. De les voir discrets étaient quelque chose de particulier, Ombrage n'arrivait pas à les faire tomber mais son Investigation et ses sbires commençaient sérieusement à poser des problèmes.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une grande journée pour les étudiants clandestins. Harry avait pour objectif de leur apprendre le sortilège du Patronus qui était un des plus beaux et importants sorts qu'on puisse apprendre. Surtout utile pour se défendre et protéger des personnes.

\- Produire un Patronus est quelque chose d'important mais le faire dans la Salle sur Demande n'a rien avoir avec la vraie vie. On se trouve dans une pièce sans menace et avec plusieurs chances de créer le sort alors que si vous vous retrouviez face à un Epouvantard, les chances se réduisent à une et il faut trouver la force de réussir face à une créature qui attire la peur, expliqua calmement le jeune sorcier de Gryffondor en se baladant entre les élèves debout dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il demanda donc à Hermione de venir vers lui, la préfète de Gryffondor allait être celle qui allait démontrer devant tout le monde le sortilège du Patronus. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à que tout tourne autour de lui, l'élu voulait laisser sa meilleure amie excellente sorcière qui était de bonté d'âme prête à montrer comment s'en prendre pour ce sortilège. Hermione en était ravie, elle était très contente d'enlever un poids à son ami Harry. Bien que le jeune attrapeur donne les instructions, Hermione fera le sort et aidera les autres comme co-guide avec Harry, les jeunes étudiants clandestins.

\- Hermione, je te laisse le plaisir de débuter cette expérience, sourit l'attrapeur de la maison Gryffondor.

\- Merci, Harry, lui répondit la poursuiveuse de cinquième année.

Elle passa devant un Ron mis en retrait pour qu'elle puisse briller. Le jeune sorcier roux était mécontent, frustré et se demandait clairement si Harry ne cherchait pas à l'énerver de cette manière sans indirectement le toucher. Hermione sourit à Luna et Ginny, toutes deux étaient très impatientes de faire à leur tour apparaitre leur Patronus. Beaucoup des étudiants présents dans la pièce connaissaient uniquement le sortilège comme étant un sort important et difficile à utiliser face à un ennemi mais quelques-uns comme Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Luna savaient que la force dont prenait leur Patronus en disant long sur le personnalité.

\- Hermione, souviens-toi d'un bon souvenir, fit Harry, amical.

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux, elle avait déjà une idée particulière d'un bon souvenir. Autrefois, cela aurait pu être tous les moments où le trio avait survécu à des catastrophes ou à des moments en famille mais pour ce moment, elle ne pouvait que voir la victoire de Quidditch où elle avait joué pour la première fois. Harry avait été là pour elle et Fred… Fred et elle avaient eu une drôle de conversation à la suite du championnat.

\- Expecto Patronum ! s'écria la jeune préfète, yeux fermés et concentrée au maximum.

À la suite de la formule prononcée clairement et avec fierté jaillit de sa baguette un léger jeu d'un bleu pâle qui se transforma doucement en un animal sous les yeux ébahis de tous les jeunes gens regroupés dans la Salle sur Demande. Hermione avait les yeux émus, un sourire tremblant se dessinait sur ses lèvres mais ne quitta pas son Patronus des yeux. Sa loutre voletait dans l'air comme si elle se trouvait dans l'immense lac de Poudlard par-dessus la tête des sorciers proche d'Hermione. Cette dernière était fière du résultat, elle garda le contact encore une pignée de seconde avant de relâcher le contrôle de sa baguette et faire disparaitre son Patronus.

\- Très joli, Mione !

Elle rougit du compliment. Harry était le premier à avoir réussi ce sort, c'était son premier essai à elle et c'était un succès. Son meilleur ami sourit à la préfète, cette dernière se fraya gentiment un passage pour rejoindre Ginny et Luna, toutes deux à côté de Fred et George calmement et posés sans gêne contre un mur.

\- Impressionnant, nota Ginny en mettant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- Merci, je suis plutôt contente que ce soit une loutre.

Alors qu'elle discutait avec le quatuor, la jeune femme fit à moitié attention aux mots de son meilleur ami qui demandait aux autres étudiants de se préparer et refit son discours sur le Patronus comme avant l'exemple d'Hermione.

\- Ne fais pas le rabat-joie, rit de manière exagérée Cho Chang qui tentait de garder l'Elu autour d'elle.

Elle fit sortir un Patronus quelques secondes plus tard un cygne de sa baguette. Cette fille cherchait clairement à plaire à Harry mais ce dernier essayait de ne pas se faire englober par les battements de cils de la jeune étudiante de Serdaigle.

\- Cette fille m'exaspère, chuchota Hermione.

\- Elle exaspère tout le monde, répondit George.

Hermione se plaça en face de Ginny, Luna se mit à la droite de la préfète alors que les jumeaux se mettaient en position de duel comme deux idiots de Jedi tout droit sorti de Star Wars. Hermione n'allait pas le leur dire, elle aurait dû expliquer tout l'univers de Dark Vador et les Skywalker. Le pire aurait que cette explication aurait influencé Fred et George d'une façon assez négative.

\- Le fait que ton Patronus soit un animal totem concernant le bonheur d'apprendre et créer, c'est tout à fait toi.

\- C'est moi, sourit Hermione. Arrête de parler et prépare-toi !

Ginny fit la moue un court instant avant de tendre sa baguette un peu au-dessus de sa tête et celle de la meilleure amie d'Harry. Les jumeaux faisaient toujours semblant de se battre sans jeter de sortilèges alors Harry vint les voir, les deux essayèrent d'argumenter leurs faits par une préparation mais vu que le sortilège de Patronus dans la Salle sur Demande ne demandait aucunement de faire face à un adversaire, Hermione les trouvait un peu pathétique de sortir cette histoire. Harry les tira un peu plus loin pour que Ginny et Luna puissent jeter tranquillement leur sort.

Luna lança la première le sortilège et jaillit de sa baguette un lapin blanc tout petit mais tellement tendre qu'Hermione se dit qu'il allait parfaitement pour la jeune fille blonde. Ensuite, Ginny se tenta à son tour.

\- Un cheval ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Je dirais plutôt une jument, contredit Luna en rangeant sa propre baguette dans son chignon décoiffé.

Une superbe jument bleu argentée se cabrait de tout son long et toute sa grâce, une crinière au vent et claquait ses sabots en concert. Du tempérament de feu, de la vivacité : Ginny avait trouvé son protecteur du même caractère qu'elle.

Au loin, Neville échoua à son sortilège alors que Seamus faisait apparaitre un léger filet de lumière argentée de sa baguette magique mais cette dernière s'éteignit en douceur. Hermione laissa les filles retenter le sortilège toutes les deux, ce moment de tranquillité était rare depuis un petit moment. Ombrage avait détruit le peu de bonheur qui restait à Poudlard, enfin presque. Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle espéraient secrètement voir le Diable Rose quitter leur école de magie pour rejoindre le Ministère. Pour Hermione, cette réponse n'était largement pas suffisante à ses yeux. Ombrage massacrait des règles et des bases de sorciers, Poudlard allait devenir une prison si personne ne voulait la défier.

Elle se balada entre les étudiants, voyait les différents Patronus réussis par des rares élus. Beaucoup persévéraient et cette attitude avait le don de combler Hermione. La préfète allait retourner voir Ginny et Luna qui observaient sagement la forme de leur Patronus mais elle ne remarqua pas loin d'elle les deux jumeaux Weasley essayer de projeter leur protecteur. Elle les dévisagea un court instant en les voyant avoir un peu de peine à lancer le sort. Elle voulut le moment d'une seconde aller les aider mais c'est à ce moment que quelque chose d'inattendu lui fit comprendre qu'elle devrait plutôt s'écarter vite des jumeaux que d'aller dans leur direction.

Fred avait réussi cette fois-ci avec succès son sortilège du Patronus mais le cœur d'Hermione venait de battre son reccord de vitesse. La forme du Patronus du frère de Ginny était des plus surprenantes, Hermione ne s'y était pas attendu par le fait que personne ne pourrait s'y attendre ou y croire. Hermione recula d'un pas en remarquant la loutre de Fred flotter cinq secondes avant de diminuer pour redevenir un filet de lumière argentée. La préfète porta une main sur sa bouche, elle ne s'en remettait pas. Elle tourna rapidement le dos aux jumeaux en espérant qu'ils ne l'aient pas remarquée.

Hermione n'avait qu'une idée et c'était partir loin de tout ce monde et spécialement des jumeaux dans la Salle sur Demande pour s'enfermer toute seule dans sa chambre pour analyser la situation qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. La poursuiveuse trembla sur le chemin de retour vers Ginny et Luna. Hermione n'entendait que le son de ses pas sur le sol, les battements inquiétants de son cœur et sa voix dans sa tête lui disant que c'était un rêve et rien d'autre. Ses yeux baissés sur ses chaussures, elle manqua d'heurter plusieurs fois des étudiants. Hermione releva la tête quand elle vit la Serdaigle et la dernière des Weasley. Ses deux dernières avaient fini de lancer leur sort et discutaient tranquillement assises directement sur le sol en observant les autres étudiants se débrouiller avec leur baguette.

\- Hermione, tu vas bien ? lui demanda Luna en la voyant être un peu mal.

\- Je suis fatiguée, sortit la Gryffondor pour ne pas dire la vérité qui la troublait encore.

Elle prit place à côté de la blonde et fit semblant de les écouter alors qu'au fond, la préfète de cinquième année continuait de cogiter ses neurones en ce qui concernait Fred et son Patronus. Le jeune homme avait le même que le sien et même si dans l'un des cas, ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence, cette possibilité ne lui paraissait pas très certaine. Hermione ferma les yeux. La forme d'un Patronus est importante, elle le savait par les livres et ce qu'on avait pu lui en dire. L'amour, l'amitié et la famille sont des influences de taille pour ce qui est du Patronus d'une personne. James Potter avait un cerf et Lily a eu une biche. Tonks a vécu un changement complet de Patronus pour son amour pour Remus Lupin, les deux ayant maintenant un loup comme protecteur.

Fred faisait partie des amis de la jeune femme désormais, de lien avec sa seconde famille. Une personne si proche d'elle, cela faisait aucun doute que la coïncidence n'en était pas du tout une. Hermione baignait dans l'incompréhension, elle tentait de comprendre pourquoi Fred avait eu une loutre. Cet animal ne se reliait pas avec le comportement du jumeau. Elle s'attendait plus à un petit singe ou une pie moqueuse. Elle n'avait pas pu voir la réaction des jumeaux ni la forme que prenait le protecteur de George mais peu de chance que ce dernier aille lui aussi une loutre. Cela signifiait donc que Fred était marqué comme son âme-sœur ou quelque chose dans le genre. Peut-être que derrière les remarques maladroites et étranges de Fred se cachaient une chose plus puissante ?

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, encore dans le brouillard quand Dobby atterrit juste devant ses pieds en un pop sonore. Ginny et Luna sursautèrent de surprise devant la petite créature aux grands yeux.

\- Dobby, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Harry Potter a demandé à Dobby de prévenir Harry Potter si Madame Ombrage voulait attaquer Harry Potter et ses amis, expliqua l'elfe en couinant.

\- Comment ça ? Ombrage va venir ici ? Quand ?

\- Dobby sait juste que Madame Ombrage a demandé à ses investigateurs de venir dans cette partie du château pour attraper Harry Potter et ses amis, ajouta Dobby.

\- Merci, je vais prévenir Harry. Je m'en occupe, fit Hermione en souriant pour cacher son inquiétude et sa panique intérieure.

Dobby disparut, Ginny et Luna se mirent debout sur le champ et avec Hermione, elles se frayèrent rapidement un passage dans la foule pour trouver Harry et le prévenir de la venue prochaine de Dolores Ombrage. Hermione croisa le regard de Fred dans la foulée et manqua d'y rester coincée si Ginny ne lui avait pas posé la question :

\- Si on se fait prendre, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour nous ?

\- Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles le savoir, avait finalement répondu Hermione en arrivant devant Harry.

Ce dernier comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il arrêta de donner de l'aide à Neville et Padma pour aller vers le trio féminin.

\- Ombrage va venir, Dobby vient de nous le dire.

\- Il faut partir tout de suite, clarifia Luna en haussant la voix.

Harry déglutit douloureusement et fit comprendre à tous les étudiants venus aujourd'hui que c'était fini.

\- On doit partir immédiatement, Ombrage est dans les parages et elle se fera un plaisir de punir toutes personnes paraissant suspectes à ses yeux alors on range nos baguettes et on part sans attendre.

Tout le monde opina de la tête et Hermione fit partie des premiers à quitter la Salle sur Demande sans un regard en arrière. Plus vite elle serait partie loin du jumeau de George, moins elle se sentirait au bord de la crise de panique. Elle prit Ginny par l'épaule et vérifia que Luna était à côté de cette dernière pour qu'elle puisse s'en aller avec elles.

**Fin pour aujourd'hui, est-ce que vous comprenez un peu l'essence des futurs chapitres? Est-ce que la tournure de la fic vous plait ? Que va-t-il se passer entre Hermione et Fred? La suite dans le prochain épisode ! Il s'appelle " Entrainement" et tout ce que je peux dire c'est que notre tendre et douce Hermione aura de la peine à faire face à Fred désormais.**

**A la semaine prochaine, les amis ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, salut tout le monde! Le dixième chapitre arrive pour vous. Merci à Meggy (Guest) pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse que ce Fremione te plaise autant et la suite arrive justement! Bonne lecture à toi. Bonne lecture à tous! **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 10: Entrainement **

Lendemain, Hermione avait passé la journée enfermée sur elle-même. Même Ginny ou Luna n'avaient pu la sortir de sa bulle. On lui avait demandé si tout allait bien mais Hermione avait tout simplement dit qu'elle réfléchissait à plein de choses. Elle avait des excuses par milliers : famille, amis, A.D, Ombrage, le retour de Voldemort ou ce qu'elle sortait le plus car elle savait que tout le monde la croirait : les études, notes scolaires, avancées ou le fait qu'elle aille plus de cours que les autres.

Hermione avait la chance de ne pas partager les cours des jumeaux, ce qui faisait que les chances de les voir de la journée se limitait au petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, le déjeuner, l'entrainement de Quidditch et le souper. Quatre moments dont trois pourraient se passer plus ou moins sans problèmes si pour le matin, elle prétextait avoir oublier quelque chose dans sa chambre, que pour le midi elle aille étudier à la bibliothèque mais le soir, elle irait tout de même manger avec les autres pour que cela ne soit pas trop suspicieux.

Mais dès le matin, quand elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle, dès que la jeune sorcière avait posé le regard sur le jumeau de George, elle avait été incapable de retourner derrière elle et sortir quoi que ce soit comme excuse. Alors elle s'était installé le plus loin possible de Fred. Elle avait sorti deux trois phrases et avait mangé en silence avant de partir au plus vite avec Harry pour leur premier cours de la journée en espérant que personne n'avait entendu son cœur battre à mille à l'heure ou le rougissement de ses joues. Personne ne lui avait fait de remarque de la matinée et elle avait suivi son plan de base pour l'heure du midi.

La jeune préfète de cinquième année n'avait pas attendu d'être devant la Grande Salle pour leur dire qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque, elle a rapidement glissé à Harry qu'elle devait aller voir des livres pour ses options à elle mais qu'elle essayerait de venir. Ce qui était un mensonge mais comme c'était Hermione, la fille qui ne mentait et ne cachait rien à personne, alors évidemment Harry l'a cru. Mais la lionne était restée tout le long de la pause de midi et heureusement personne de son groupe d'amis ou des jumeaux n'étaient venues la voir à la bibliothèque. Elle y avait croisé Malfoy un peu plus loin, ce dernier avait toujours un air suspect sur sa face de démon aux cheveux peroxydé.

Un gros livre devant les yeux, elle cherchait davantage sur les Patronus pour comprendre dans quel pétrin sans sens elle se trouvait. Elle avait cherché des passages en particulier, mais cela n'avait que confirmer les doutes qu'elle portait depuis la veille. Les Patronus, les âmes-sœurs et leur influence entre deux personnes. Le changement de Patronus, les compagnons ou encore les liens fraternels ou amicaux dans les Patronus. Mais ce qui la touchait étant le chapitre complet sur les âmes-sœurs. Cela ne manqua pas de la rendre encore plus tendue, inquiète et stressée de page en page.

Hermione ferma le livre dix minutes avant le premier cours de l'après-midi et alla l'emprunter à une des bibliothécaires car elle continuerait de s'y pencher une fois tranquille et seule. Peut-être que Harry en découvrira plus sur son Patronus et pourra l'aider pour les prochains cours vu qu'ils avaient décidés d'y bosser dessus au moins trois semaines. Ses prochains cours seront compliqués pour Hermione, elle devra faire attention à ce que personne note qu'elle aille le même Patronus que Fred. Elle pourra essayer de plutôt regarder les autres vu qu'elle avait fait la démonstration la veille avec succès.

La fin des cours sonna et Hermione fila avec Harry au terrain de Quidditch dès qu'ils eurent posés leurs affaires scolaires. La brune ne fit même pas attention si les jumeaux les suivaient ou se trouvaient devant elle. Harry ne lui parla pas du fait qu'elle était restée à la bibliothèque toute l'heure du midi et elle l'en remercia mentalement.

Hermione alla se changer dans les vestiaires des filles, en tenant à rester naturelle envers ses camarades de terrain. Toute l'équipe faisait partie de l'A.D et le Patronus finit par ressortir dans les discussions. Hermione fit attention à son équipement que de parler avec les filles.

\- Hermione, tu penses quoi des Patronus des autres ?

Cette dernière sursauta quand on s'adressa à elle.

\- Je pense que chacun démontre bien la personnalité de l'autre, ça nous pourrait comprendre un peu plus de nous, non ?

\- C'est vrai, sourit Angélina. Maintenant, à nos balais !

Hermione fut ravie de s'échapper de cette discussion déplaisante et se hâta de sortir des vestiaires son balai en main. Quand elle arriva sur le terrain, tous les gars étaient déjà prêts et elle croisa involontairement le regard de Fred qui lui sortit un beau sourire. Hermione le lui rendit automatiquement puis s'en voulut tout de suite après. Elle déglutit douloureusement en se posant vers Harry.

Ce dernier était de bonne humeur et Hermione décida d'en tirer quelque chose, de faire comme lui. Elle inspire doucement et écoute Angélina déclarer comment s'en sortir pour le prochain match qui pour bientôt et surtout, s'améliorer dans leur poste respectif. Après avoir expliqué quoi faire pour l'entrainement, tout le monde grimpa sur leur balai et la Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Gryffondor fit sortir le vif, les Cognards et le Souaffle pour les passer aux élèves.

Harry s'envola dans les airs et laissa un court instant la petite balle dorée virevolter par-dessus la tête des joueurs avant de se lancer à sa poursuite après l'accours. Les Batteurs frappaient durement dans les Cognards contre les poursuiveuses qui se débattaient entre elles pour faire des points. C'était chacun pour soi. Hermione croyait que le Quidditch allait être un échappatoire pour cette fin de journée mais les souvenirs de la veille continuait d'être ressassé dans sa tête. Hermione pouvait rester correctement assise sur son balai mais elle ne cherchait pas activement à obtenir la balle et manqua par deux fois de se faire beugner par Harry qui voulait à tout prix avoir le vif d'or en main.

Angélina juste derrière elle lui demanda si tout allait bien, la jeune lionne de cinquième année lui répondit rapidement que tout allait bien juste avant de lui prendre le Souaffle des mains. Avec un léger sourire de satisfaction, elle se mit à voler rapidement vers les goals soigneusement gardés. Fred se trouvait devant elle et la jeune préfète ne peut se retenir de le regarder et de se dire pourquoi et comment s'en était arrivé à ce que le grand frère de son ancien meilleur ami puisse devenir son âme-sœur. Elle l'observait, ses gestes et ses sourires tout en épiant les autres jours tel un faucon sur sa prochaine proie.

Ce fut son erreur et alors qu'elle continuait son chemin vers les goals, Hermione ne fit pas attention au Cognard envoyé par George et la balle la heurta douloureusement l'épaule ce qui causa la perte du Souaffle des mains d'Hermione qui s'immobilisa sur le choc. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle crut un moment que son épaule s'était déboitée sur le coup de la balle. Angélina qui la traquait pour lui reprendre sa balle et lui demanda de s'arrêter tout de suite. Tout le monde avait vu la scène, même Harry. Hermione espéra faussement que la jeune femme allait lui demander si ça allait mais la douche froide lui tomba naturellement dessus alors que tous s'étaient rapprochés d'Hermione et de la Capitaine de Quidditch :

\- Granger !

Rien qu'à cette appellation, la meilleure amie de l'Elu perdit tout espoir et ce disait que finalement avoir voulu apprendre ce cher sortilège de Patronus avait complètement détruit sa stabilité. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue une autre personne mais qui ne le serait pas en découvrant qu'elle avait une âme-sœur liée par un Patronus et que la personne concernée était une personne proche que la Née-Moldue n'avait pas pu supporter durant des années avant de s'en rapprocher uniquement par la trahison de son ancien meilleur ami.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe chez toi ? Tout le monde assure et ce n'est pas la première fois aujourd'hui que tu flanches sur ton balai, des explications ?

\- Je suis désolée, sortit timidement la jeune sorcière, rouge de honte de ne pas avoir su gérer ses émotions comme l'avait fait durant toutes ses années.

Quel que soit le problème, jamais, elle n'avait laissé le transparaitre à ce point. La jeune femme brune arrivait à peine à regarder sa Capitaine, les autres devaient la dévisager ou juger ses actes. La seule pensée qui régnait dans sa tête était que Fred la jugeait. Que devait-il penser d'elle ? Elle frémit et secoua la tête doucement comme pour se réveiller.

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, t'as toujours été des plus concentrées sur le terrain ! se fâcha Angélina.

Hermione était paralysée, le cœur brisée par les remarques. L'échec était sa plus grande peur et elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise qu'elle avait échouée.

\- Johnson, calmes tes nerfs et arrête de l'agresser uniquement parce que ton souhait est d'avoir la Coupe de Quidditch. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fonctionne chez Gryffondor ! réagit George en arrêtant un Cognard de la main en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et puis Hermione fait toujours de son mieux, tu sais que ce n'est pas son genre de rater quelque chose, sortir Fred en se mettant à la droite de la préfète de cinquième année.

La brune se redressa subitement en entendant sa voix dans son dos, elle était touchée de la prise de paroles des jumeaux et des mots personnels de Fred. Hermione appréciait qu'ils prennent sa défense mais Angélina les regarda de haut.

\- Il est raison d'un titre, oui. Serpentard, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle pourront se faire un plaisir de nous le prendre si dès qu'un de nos joueurs faiblit.

Hermione eut le cœur écorché par les propos de la Capitaine, elle porta instinctivement une main à son cou et baissa la tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- T'es pas obligée d'être aussi dur, Johnson ! Même Dubois ne l'aurait pas fait de cette manière, ajouta Fred.

\- Weasley, je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis. Hermione, remets-toi dans le jeu ou le prochain match, tu le passeras sur le banc alors qu'un remplaçant jouera à ta place sur le terrain.

Hermione savait et comprenait par ses mots qu'elle avait échoué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Si la sorcière n'avait pas autant de courage, elle aurait fui le terrain pour aller se cacher dans les vestiaires pour se changer en quatrième vitesse et aller à la bibliothèque tenter de retrouver une once de calme intérieur.

Fred s'approcha d'elle en posant sa main sur son épaule ce qui fit sursauter violemment la meilleure amie de Harry Potter. Ce sursaut fit reculer légèrement Fred mais ce dernier resta près d'elle en lui demandant si ça allait aller pour elle. Hermione frissonna au contact de la main de Fred, elle se pinça les lèvres avant de se tourner vers le jumeau de George :

\- Merci de ta présence mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Va jouer les chevaliers servants ailleurs, s'il te plait !

Le temps avait été froid et méchant, Hermione n'avait pas cherché à se montrer gentille avec lui. Elle n'attendit pas que le jeune rouquin lui réponde pour suivre les autres sur la terre ferme. Elle avait le visage fermé à toutes discussions mais Harry voulut tenter sa chance :

\- Je suis désolé pour toi, Mione. Angélina veut cette coupe, elle n'aurait pas dû te parler ainsi.

\- J'ai eu un coup de mou, Harry. Tu m'as déjà vu flanché sur une quelconque chose ? Réponds-pas, je sais déjà que ta réponse sera non.

Elle continua son chemin vers les vestiaires et ne sut si quelqu'un lui avait crié après pour lui parler, elle se trouvait dans sa bulle et sa colère l'empêchait de sortir de cette prison intérieure.

\- Il lui arrive quoi ? demanda George. On l'a défendu et elle t'agresse, toi et Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'elle nous cache un truc, souffla Fred.

\- Elle n'avait pas l'air bien ce matin, expliqua Harry. Hermione a peut-être passé une mauvaise nuit.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a peur pour ses parents à cause du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Fred en déposant son balai dans son casier.

\- Voldemort, Hermione pourrait y penser mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la raison de son comportement, raisonna Harry en se changeant.

Les jumeaux blêmirent à l'appellation du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Ron a essayé de lui reparler ? tenta George, une grimace de dégoût sur les lèvres.

\- Il se tient le plus éloigné d'elle, je lui parle de temps en temps et il sait très bien que tout contact avec Hermione est à éviter, narra Harry.

\- On devrait peut-être lui parler plus tard, quand elle sera détendue, proposa Fred en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce qui veut dire dans un bon petit moment, expliqua le meilleur ami de la préfète. Elle semble trop en colère pour ce qui vient de se passer pour qu'on puisse en parler d'ici ce soir.

\- En même temps, j'avoue que c'est la première fois que Mione se comporte ainsi sur le terrain, remarqua George en arquant un sourcil.

\- École ou Quidditch, elle a toujours gérer, je me trompe ?

Harry fit oui de la tête avant se s'asseoir pour lasser ses chaussures.

\- On peut tous craquer un jour…

\- Hermione est plutôt à avoir la tête dure, nota Fred. Vous croyez qu'elle aurait des problèmes ?

\- Elle m'en aurait parlé ! se figea Harry.

\- Ron est notre frère mais son idée de mettre un filtre d'amour dans une boisson d'Hermione, il ne nous l'avait pas dit, sortir George. Je ne dis pas que c'est aussi grave ou important mais elle n'a jamais été déstabilisé sur le terrain avant.

\- Je pense que le plus sage est d'attendre si Hermione veut en parler. Ça peut tout simplement être de la fatigue, vu qu'elle travaille sur les cours d'A.D et ses propres cours tout en devant performer sur le terrain, fit Harry en rangeant ses affaires de Quidditch dans son casier.

\- D'accord, concéda Fred tout en restant suspicieux sur l'état de la préfète.

Il allait voir comment Harry s'en sortirait en allant parler avec Hermione plus tard mais le rouquin décida de ne pas trop s'éloigner de la jeune femme.

**Fin pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous me direz votre avis dessus. Le prochain chapitre se nomme "L'after match" et je vous prédis une fin assez intéressante. Vous en serez plus la semaine prochaine... **

**PlumedeSorbier **


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde, la suite arrive pour vous. Vous allez enfin savoir ce qui va se passer après ce grand match de Quidditch! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture dans ce cas. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 11: L'after match**

C'était déjà fin Novembre à Poudlard, cela faisait deux semaines que la jeune sorcière de cinquième année avait découvert que Fred avait le même Patronus qu'elle, Hermione avait réussi à se contrôler depuis son altercation avec sa Capitaine de Quidditch. Harry avait bien essayé de savoir si elle avait des problèmes, Hermione en avait été touchée mais avait préféré ne pas le lui en parler alors elle plaida la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Son meilleur ami semblait l'avoir cru et avait lâché l'affaire, Hermione retrouva donc rapidement la même attitude qu'autrefois et continua de vivre sa vie tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle ressentait pour le grand frère de Ron.

Hermione avait assuré à tous les entrainements dirigés par une Johnson au sommet de l'autorité et de l'exigence mais également aux séances de l'A.D qui se centrait encore sur le sortilège de Patronus. Elle avait pu éviter de reproduire le sortilège en venant en aide aux autres et surveillant que personne ne fasse de bêtises. Luna et Ginny étaient devenues très douées, Neville faisait des efforts incroyables et la jeune préfète avait préféré ne pas trainer proche des jumeaux lors des cours clandestins pour ne pas s'y perdre comme à l'entrainement.

En parlant Quidditch, la maison de Gryffondor brillait encore de succès et Angélina pouvait donc se reposer pour un petit moment vu que son équipe venait de remporter leur deuxième match de l'année. Harry avait profité de la faiblesse de Cho sur le terrain pour la dépasser et attraper le vif juste sous son nez. Hermione l'avait observé un court moment. Harry savait que la jeune Serdaigle avait un faible pour lui, la préfète brune n'ignorait pas que son meilleur ami avait lui eu des sentiments pour elle par le passé mais la mort de Cedric l'avait trop choqué.

D'après ce que Hermione y voyait, Harry ne ressentait plus rien pour l'asiatique. Cette dernière était vraiment mordue de l'Elu et Harry ne voulait pas se montrer méchant envers elle alors il se contentait d'être gentil envers elle sans montrer de réciprocité à ses avances. Harry avait usé de la ruse pour ce match, Hermione pour une fois n'y voyait pas de mal à cela.

Elle pouvait se reposer elle aussi, soupirer de soulagement. Hermione avait moins cartonné aux goals que lors du premier match mais avait ramené autant de point que son Capitaine. Cette dernière était venue lui dire qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir brusqué juste après être descendu sur le terrain. Hermione lui avait répondu que ce n'était rien de grave et qu'au contraire, sans sa remarque, elle n'aurait peut-être pas autant performé pour le championnat.

Hermione avait souri, sauté dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui secouait le vif avec fierté mais resta humble sur sa performance. Les deux lions se rendirent dans les vestiaires alors que les jumeaux les attaquèrent par derrière avec rire en leur déclarant que pour leur victoire, une grosse fête se passerait dans leur salle commune et qu'Hermione allait délaisser ses fonctions de préfète au moins une petite heure pour profiter de l'ambiance qu'elle méritait de connaitre.

\- Je ne sais pas, sortit d'une petite voix la jeune sorcière.

\- Tu vas encore me frustrer ? demanda Fred en arquant un sourcil, rieur.

Hermione rougit sur le champ, le jeune homme était sérieux à lui sortir cela devant son frère et son meilleur ami ? Harry fronça les sourcils alors que George essayait de trouver une réponse sur le visage de son double. Hermione soupira et se tourna vers le rouquin.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi sur ce terrain, Weasley ! Je suis contente de ma performance, je viendrais faire un petit tour à la fête mais je dois aussi faire mes tours de gardes alors… tu comprendras que je ne puisse pas m'amuser comme toi tu le fais ?

Elle sourit à la tête intriguée de Fred. Harry lui demanda de quoi il avait parlé avant, elle lui souffla qu'il racontait des bêtises et que la jeune sorcière ne l'avait pas suivie dans ses bêtises. Hermione avait fixé durement le jeune rouquin tout le long de son explication à l'attrapeur des lions. Elle avait remarqué d'abord un sourire moqueur sur le visage de Fred avant que celui s'efface comme si le roux avait été blessé par ses propos. Hermione profita de l'incompréhension générale pour filer dans son vestiaires où les filles scandaient leur victoire en dansant sur les bancs.

Lorsqu'elle sort, habillée de son uniforme, Luna et Ginny l'attendaient en souriant et la félicitèrent pour le match. Hermione était contente de les voir et comme elle savait que les garçons n'allaient pas faire long feu aux vestiaires, elle leur proposa d'y aller déjà et de profiter de la fête vu que la jeune Née-Moldue allait faire sa ronde le soir-même. Les filles ne dirent pas non à commencer la fête un peu plus tôt et Luna, comme invitée spéciale juste pour cette fête en l'honneur de la victoire des lions, allait découvrir pour la première fois la salle commune de la maison Gryffondor.

Luna sembla tout de suite se mettre à l'aise, Hermione était encore un peu essoufflé par le match et donc alla s'asseoir sur un des canapés avec Ginny alors que Luna était partie en direction du punch clandestin sous excuse d'y avoir vu des Nargoles voler au-dessus de la table. Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien et allèrent aussi parler aux autres qui complimentèrent Hermione sur sa performance. Ses compliments et cette admiration pour elle lui firent beaucoup du bien et elle était tellement dans sa discussion avec Dean et Seamus vers une fenêtre qu'elle ne vit pas Fred, son jumeau et Harry entrer dans la salle commune.

Les trois se séparèrent, Harry voulait parler un peu avec Ron pour qu'il ne se sente pas mis en retrait, George voulait absolument taquiner Johnson avec Jordan alors que Fred était à la recherche d'Hermione. Il avait peut-être lâché l'affaire de la confrontation comme dit avec Harry très rapidement mais le rouquin voulait quand même lui parler. Mais quand il vit Ginny, Hermione était montée dans son dortoir pour poser sa baguette et s'éloigner de tout ce bruit insupportable. Hermione n'avait tout de même pas changer à ce point.

Ginny fit sa curieuse mais comme son frangin ne lui sortit pas d'excuse, elle préféra lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était. Fred soupira et voyant pas son double dans les environs, il grimpa les escaliers pour arriver aux dortoirs des garçons. Il ouvrit sa chambre, personne alors il se tenta avec celle de son petit frère et d'Harry. Il allait fermer la porte mais il remarqua quelque chose sur le lit d'Harry. Les jumeaux connus pour leur nature curieuse, Fred ne fit pas d'exception face au grimoire immense qui s'imposait sur la couverture avec une note de parchemin posée sur le dessus de livre.

Il vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu, ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le bouquin. Le jeune homme comprit que ce livre parlait des Patronus et que la note écrite à la main venait d'Harry. Ces mots disaient de rendre le grimoire à Hermione. Fred comprit que la jeune préfète l'avait sûrement prêté à son meilleur ami pour l'A.D et le jumeau de George se tenta à le regarder un peu de plus près. Il ouvrit le grimoire, le feuilletant brièvement mais en passant les pages, Fred se mit à se questionner. Est-ce que ce livre allait lui dire pourquoi son frère jumeau et lui-même n'avaient pas le même Patronus ? C'était une exception ou il y avait une autre explication à ce phénomène ? Il tourna les pages en cherchant de quoi trouver une réponse quand un titre lui tapa dans l'œil.

Fred s'assit sur le bord de la couverture, le mot écrit à côté de lui. Le frère de Ginny fronça les sourcils en descendant la page des yeux. Plus il le fit, plus ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il était stupéfait et si certains disaient qu'il était un peu bête, Fred comprit tout de suite l'importance de sa découverte et ce qu'impliquait le fait qu'Hermione avait pris ce livre.

Surtout la raison pour laquelle Hermione l'intellectuelle avait dû emprunter cet ouvrage. Fred avait le cœur battant, totalement secoué par sa trouvaille. Il reposa le grimoire et le mot dessus. Il venait de comprendre deux choses en moins d'une minute : la réponse à ses questions sur le Patronus de son jumeau, le comportement de la préfète de cinquième année et surtout pourquoi depuis toujours Fred avait toujours trouvé Hermione intrigante. Les deux jeunes sorciers étaient des âmes-sœurs.

Le jeune rouquin quitta le dortoir et descendit toujours sous le choc à la salle commune en se demandant si Hermione savait avant de vouloir se frapper : bien sûr que la jeune femme savait ! Elle avait dû comprendre en voyant son Patronus lors du premier cours et comme ils avaient le même, Hermione avait dû se poser des questions ou déjà douter de leur lien.

Ce qui expliquerait son comportement étrange lors du petit-déjeuner le lendemain du cours clandestin, du fait qu'elle n'est pas été très à l'aise ses derniers jours avec lui ou lors de l'entrainement précédent le cours d'Harry il y a deux semaines. Deux semaines que la brunette savait que Fred était son âme-sœur, deux semaines où elle ne tentait de rien montrer de sa découverte et deux semaines où jusqu'il y a quelques minutes, Fred ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione avait un peu pris de la distance envers lui et son frère jumeau.

Le jumeau regarda la foule dans la salle commune et étrangement pour une fois, il y avait trop de bruit et de gens à son goût. Il n'arrivait pas à voir si la préfète s'y trouvait mais elle devait être partie pour sa ronde. Il remarqua son double au loin et décida de le rejoindre pour ne pas sembler suspect. Sur le chemin, Fred se demanda si Hermione l'avait mal pris parce que sincèrement, Fred était surpris mais au moins, il savait que son étrange attirance envers elle n'était pas une hallucination. Hermione était intelligente, cultivée, avec du caractère et surtout une fille sympathique modeste et travailleuse.

Sa famille l'adorait et elle avait su le remettre en selle pour les études. Hermione l'avait aidé avec George pour leurs farces et semblait plutôt trouver finalement leur idée intéressante. Les seuls points, barrières à la situation se trouvaient être Hermione en personne qui voulait l'éviter comme la peste et Ron qui avait tenté de lui faire avaler un filtre d'amour à son insu ce qui prouvait les doutes de tout le monde sur le fait que le rouquin avait le béguin pour la chère préfète de cinquième année.

\- Frangin, tout va bien ? demanda George en le voyant venir vers lui. T'en fais une sacrée tronche !

\- Je vais bien, je voulais juste trouver Hermione pour lui dire qu'elle avait bien joué. J'ai demandé à Ginny mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas. Tu sais avec son petit air, là, comme de rien.

\- Du genre, je sais mais je ne te dis rien pour le plaisir de te voir galérer ? devina George en rigolant.

\- Exactement. Puis j'ai voulu te chercher mais je ne te voyais pas.

\- Je suis sorti un petit moment avec Jordan pour faire une blague sur Johnson, expliqua George en blêmissant.

\- Elle n'a pas apprécié, à ce que je vois, ricana Fred.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dirais, sortit Lee Jordan.

\- Elle nous a vu avant et on a eu le droit à une remontée, souffla le frère jumeau de Fred.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? sourit le jeune homme.

\- On a gagné, elle aurait dû au moins être un chouia moins coincée, gémit George. Trop de sérieux, je ne peux pas le supporter. Hermione ne l'était même pas autant qu'elle quand je l'ai vu. Elle a discuté un peu avec Neville et Luna avant de filer faire sa ronde.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait s'entendre avec une fille comme Luna Lovegood, dit Jordan en jetant un coup d'œil à la Serdaigle qui dansait toute seule en tentant d'entrainer Neville mais ce dernier était rouge et pétrifié de vouloir danser en public.

\- Elle a changé, fit Fred avec un sourire.

\- Plus qu'on ne l'aurait pensé, nota George en hochant de la tête.

\- Dire qu'elle détestait le Quidditch il y a encore un an et voilà qu'elle nous fait remporter les matchs.

\- Lee, on gagnait déjà avec Harry, sortit George.

Fred resta un moment à parler avec eux. Il rangea la salle avec eux alors que la nuit s'épanchait d'heure en heure. Il regarda le ciel se teindre en noir et les étoiles se mettre à briller les unes après les autres sans que la préfète ne revienne dans la salle commune. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire maintenant que le jeune homme était au courant pour le lien, Hermione semblait fuir mais lui, ce n'était pas un lâche. Hermione devait avoir ses raisons et il la respectait dans son choix mais lui, il devait avoir une discussion avec elle alors il attendit d'être seul dans la salle commune pour sortir par le portrait. Il savait que Hermione ne pourrait pas avoir d'échappatoire en le voyant devant la porte d'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Il dût attendre cinq minutes pour voir les boucles brunes d'Hermione apparaitre au-dessus des marches quelques secondes avant que le visage de cette dernière lui apparaisse. Elle semblait fatiguée et quand la jeune femme brune vit que Fred l'attendait à l'extérieur, elle perdit le reste de couleur qu'elle avait. Elle se refroidit aussitôt, fronça les sourcils et demanda sèchement ce qu'il faisait seul dehors alors que le couvre-feu était dans cinq minutes.

\- C'est comme ça que tu espères échapper à la vérité ? questionna Fred en la regardant droit dans les yeux sans prêter attention à la propre question de la préfète.

Hermione eut un geste de recul dû à la surprise, elle porta une main à son cou et observa avec inquiétude le jeune homme. Fred se releva des marches et malgré la distance, il la surplombait de loin. Hermione voulut baisser les yeux mais l'audace la perdrait un jour.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Elle le savait très bien, elle ne comprenait pas comment le frère de Ron avait pu le découvrir et encore se comporter ainsi avec elle si Fred était au courant.

\- Tu le sais. Je suis allé chercher mon frère dans les dortoirs. Je suis tombé sur la chambre d'Harry et j'ai vu le livre dessus son lit. Mauvaise curiosité ou pas, sans elle, je n'aurait pas pu comprendre des tonnes de choses.

\- Comme quoi ? questionna Hermione en tremblant.

\- Déjà que mon frère et moi, nous n'ayons pas le même Patronus. Pour des jumeaux, c'est plutôt inattendu, tu ne trouves pas ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle connaissait la suite.

\- J'ai aussi compris pourquoi comme en ce moment, tu te montres froide avec moi personnellement depuis deux semaines, souffla Fred d'une manière si douce qu'Hermione en fut surprise de ne pas le voir s'acharner sur elle pour lui faire sortir les vers du nez.

Elle baissa un peu la tête, sentant la culpabilité sur les épaules lui tomber soudainement dessus comme une punition de sa bêtise. Fred sourit un peu, il avait l'air idiot à chercher à ce qu'elle parle mais la préfète ne pouvait pas nier ce dont on l'accusait et que là, Fred était très mignon et gentil avec elle. La préfète brune finit de grimper les marches. À la hauteur du rouquin, elle le regarda dans les yeux sans rien dire avant de s'asseoir sur la dernière marche. Fred l'imita et observa la sorcière avoir les yeux tremblants et troublés qui fixaient l'horizon.

\- Tu te sens mal ? Tu ne devrais pas, je pense que je n'aurai pas crié à tout Poudlard que tu… es mon âme-sœur.

Hermione sentit son cœur se décrocher pour s'envoler au loin, ses joues s'enflammèrent sur le champ et Fred posa une main sur son épaule. Le contact la brûla mais elle ne voulait pas que Fred la retire.

\- Comment tu peux réagir comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? rigola Fred avant de continuer plus sérieusement vu la tête de la sorcière. En quoi, est-ce mal ? A ce que je sache, tu es une personne géniale, intelligente et très gentille.

\- Tu… tu me trouves que des compliments, sourit nerveusement. J'avais l'impression que tu te jouais de moi l'autre fois et toutes les autres fois.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, je t'ai toujours trouvé spéciale mais t'étais un peu sous veto avec mon frère dans les parages, souffla Fred en savant que cela restait un sujet soucieux.

Hermione se détendit un peu et lui demanda :

\- Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas le livre qui te pousse à être ainsi avec moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas assez studieux pour qu'un livre me dicte ma façon de penser mais j'avoue que cette fois, il m'est utile.

Elle se mit à sourire.

\- Je suis spéciale ?

\- T'es différente et particulièrement intrigante sans que tu le veuilles, sortit Fred en penchant la tête en arrière pour s'étirer de tout son long.

\- Tu ne te gênes pas, nota Hermione.

\- Je suis courbaturé par le match, j'ai super mal à la nuque et aux bras, fit sérieusement le jumeau de George.

\- Désolée, sortit Hermione en se pinçant les lèvres.

Fred lui montra que ce n'était pas grave. Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux avant que la préfète ose demander :

\- Le fait que je sois ton âme-sœur ne semble pas te déranger, c'est normal que je sois inquiète ?

\- Tu ne me vois pas comme je suis en vrai. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui s'amuse avec les filles pour finir avec une fille enceinte, être un éternel célibataire ou marié sur le tard.

Hermione était triste que Fred pense qu'elle le voyait ainsi.

\- C'était avant maintenant je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Mais j'avoue que je remets tout en question depuis que je suis revenu au Terrier. Ma vision du Quidditch, mon amitié avec Ron, mes nouvelles amitiés avec Ginny et Luna, votre place à toi et George dans ma vie…

\- Je comprends. Moi-même, je suis très surpris de pouvoir être ton âme-sœur. Sans te vexer, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit quelqu'un de brillant, de sérieux…

Hermione sourit légèrement avant de se rapprocher doucement de Fred avant de lui dire :

\- Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent sinon vos farces ne fonctionneraient pas et personne n'en voudrait. Tu peux être sérieux, comme là maintenant, sur le terrain de Quidditch ou ce qui est de ta famille ou de ce que tu veux faire de tes farces pour plus tard. George m'a parlé de l'idée d'en faire un commerce sur Traverse. C'est plutôt brillant.

\- Tu le trouves vraiment ? s'impressionna Fred. Merci des compliments aussi.

\- De rien.

Les deux se regardèrent avec un léger rictus chacun. Hermione glissa son regard sur la peau pâle de Fred parsemé de rousseurs attirantes, des lèvres fines qui pouvaient s'élargir à l'infini pour en faire un beau sourire. Des yeux rieurs la regardaient aussi, elle baissa les yeux prise sur le coup.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je pensais au départ que Ron te plaisait vraiment mais que tu le repoussais parce que mon frangin se comportait comme un Troll avec toi mais là…

Hermione recula sous le choc.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour lui. Et je n'en aurais jamais pour lui vu ce qu'il a pu être capable de faire ! Est-ce que ça veut bien dire que…

\- Que je t'apprécie beaucoup, oui.

\- J'ai l'impression de rêver, soupira Hermione en posant ses paumes sur ses joues.

\- C'est un beau rêve ou un terrible cauchemar ? questionna le rouquin, taquin.

Hermione se tourna pour le regarder entièrement, elle déclara que c'était un beau rêve ce qui combla le cœur de Fred. D'un élan de confiance, ce dernier lui prit les mains et les serra contre les siennes. Les yeux d'Hermione tremblèrent, Fred se rapprochait d'elle. La préfète posa une de ses mains sur le joue du jumeau de George et glissa ses doigts dans la nuque de Fred pour le rapprocher de la jeune femme.

Yeux fermés, elle se pencha vers le batteur de Gryffondor qui posa ses lèvres sur celle de la Née-Moldue en douceur comme de peur de la briser en mille morceaux. Hermione flottait sur un petit nuage, son cœur s'emballait dangereusement mais elle n'en prit pas compte. Elle laissa Fred l'embrasser avec attention, la meilleure amie de Harry monta sa main aux cheveux doux de Fred et les caressa du bout des doigts.

Subitement le portrait s'ouvrit et ils n'eurent le temps de s'écarter pour faire face à George complètement sidéré de la scène dont il venait d'être le spectateur involontaire. Hermione était rouge pivoine de honte, Fred était aussi surpris qu'elle. Il garda tout de même une des mains dans celle de la jeune sorcière de cinquième année.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu la cherchais, finit par sortir le double de Fred avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Hermione comprit que George n'y voyait aucun mal et reprit sa respiration. Fred sourit à la jeune femme et à son frère. Ce dernier leur souffla de se dépêcher avant qu'on remarque leur absence d'un ton appuyé. Hermione se leva en quatrième vitesse avec Fred derrière elle. En passant devant George, Hermione remarqua que ce dernier semblait être content de ce qu'il avait vu et surtout heureux pour eux presque au point de se douter que cela allait se passer un jour.

\- Faudra faire gaffe au frangin, souffla George.

\- Tu crois quoi, qu'on va s'exhiber devant lui ? s'exaspéra Fred en levant les yeux au ciel. Sans te vexer, Mione.

Hermione fit signe que ce n'était rien.

\- Il piquerait une crise légendaire, je le connais quand même un peu, dit-elle en grimaçant.

Elle lâcha la main de Fred et les salua les deux après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit et avoir rapidement embrassé la joue de Fred.

\- Alors ? demanda George d'un ton curieux. On va devoir me raconter pas mal de choses, je dirais.

\- Forge…

\- Gred…

**Un gros chapitres pour de grosses nouvelles et bon saut dans l'intrigue de cette fiction. Est-ce que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? N'hésitez jamais à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir. Le futur chapitre se nomme " Cachés". **

**A la semaine prochaine ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde, deux chapitres pour aujourd'hui comme promis ! Un gros merci à Enileme-R, tes commentaires me font toujours aussi plaisir ! Le baiser, oui, j'aurai pu faire durer encore un peu mais je dois t'avouer que la fangirl au fond de moi ne pouvais pas garder ce baiser pour plus tard. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Je vous dis aussi un gros merci pour les 3000 vues, ça me touche énormément.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 12: Cachés**

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione se réveilla, elle avait grand sourire. Elle se retint de rire pour ne pas alerter ses camarades de chambre qui auraient trouvé son comportement étrange à leurs yeux, Hermione voulait éviter qu'on lui pose des questions. Tout allait bien, elle était heureuse et quelqu'un avait su lui faire retrouver le sourire et ce quelqu'un était Fred Weasley, lui et ses cheveux flamboyants.

Hermione profita que c'était le week-end pour se lever avant les autres et descendre à la salle commune. À cette heure, quasi personne ne devait s'être réveillé.

Mais une belle surprise lui apparut quand elle descendit les escaliers, habillée en civile, Hermione vit une tête rousse ressortir d'un canapé près de la cheminée. Une tête qui n'était ni à Ron ni à Ginny. George ne se lèverait jamais aussitôt pour une fille alors Fred était la réponse. Elle se glissa doucement vers lui et le surprit en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

\- Hermione !

Elle tira sur les manches de son pull au couleur de Gryffondor parce que malgré les flammes naissantes dans le feu de cheminée, la salle commune n'était pas très chaude.

\- Oui, c'est moi, sourit-elle en venant se mettre à ses côtés. De bon matin ?

\- J'étais sûr de te voir au moins. Et puis, Ron ne ferait jamais une telle chose donc le matin est à nous si tu veux.

Hermione était contente de l'initiative du jumeau. Elle ne le pensait pas comme ça mais en fait, la préfète des lions ne connaissait qu'une infime partie de Fred. Elle avait pleins de choses à découvrir chez le sorcier de septième année. Elle hocha de la tête et lui demanda :

\- D'abord, on peut passer par la Grande Salle ?

\- Ton ventre crie déjà famine ? rigola Fred en se levant.

\- Ça te pose un problème ? fit Hermione, feignant d'être blessée.

\- Absolument pas, répondit le rouquin en s'inclinant légèrement et faisant signe à la sorcière de cinquième année de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Tu vas vraiment jouer au chevalier servant ?

\- Non, j'aime bien te taquiner.

Il se remit droit et prit Hermione par l'épaule.

\- C'est plutôt toi ma chevalière. Tu me sauves de toutes mes bêtises !

\- J'aime bien la différence, si tu n'avais pas remarqué, sourit Hermione.

Ils traversèrent le portait et descendirent les escaliers. Le château de Poudlard semblait désert, pas d'élèves turbulents qui détalaient dans les escaliers ou les couloirs à faire crisper de rage la chère Ombrage. Cela apaisait vraiment Hermione. C'était tranquille, les seuls personnes du château qui étaient dans les couloirs se trouvaient être certains profs, l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle qui se préparaient à aller s'entrainer sur le terrain. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de parler tranquillement avec Fred de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, enfin plutôt de ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant.

La Grande Salle ne comptaient seulement un petit groupe de Serdaigle dont une Luna en pleine conversation engagée avec deux filles de sa maison, un ou deux Serpentards de dernière année, un duo de Poufsouffle et trois autres lions qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Hermione s'assit à côté de Fred et les deux se servirent à manger. La lionne de cinquième année trouva hilarant de voir Fred se nourrir autant mais de la manière aussi grotesque que son ancien deuxième meilleur ami, Ron. Elle attrapa un croissant et un jus de citrouille alors que Fred se servait du porridge et d'autres choses.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda ce dernier en la regardant être un peu sur ses réserves.

\- Oui, non. Je ne sais pas quoi faire en vérité.

\- Je te pose une colle ? s'étonna Fred, un petit rictus sur les lèvres.

\- N'e fais pas le fier, Fred Weasley !

Elle le pointa du doigt, très sérieuse. Le rouquin le lui prit et le repoussa sur la table tout en fixant ses yeux chocolat.

\- Alors raconte-moi, proposa-t-il en prenant une cuillère de porridge.

Hermione découvrait vraiment une autre personne, quelqu'un de plus attentionné et à l'écoute que le jeune jumeau de George laissait paraitre.

\- On fait quoi ?

Ce fut la première question que la lionne sortit.

\- On mange, ironisa Fred.

Hermione le fusilla du regard, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre :

\- C'est plutôt logique, on sort ensemble. On commence doucement, on regarde ce que ça peut donner.

\- Je suppose que le sujet Ron est compliqué, railla Hermione après avoir mangé un bout de croissant.

\- C'est sûr mais je ne pense pas qu'il ferait le débile avec moi, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Ron est Ron. Tu pensais qu'il aurait pu me faire boire un filtre d'amour ? Je ne crois pas…

\- Je ne l'ai pas reconnu quand je l'ai découvert, souffla Fred en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Il avait changé depuis un petit moment et j'ai essayé de ne pas trop le pousser à continuer dans cette voie. Parce que je croyais qu'il s'arrêterait là, pas qu'il oserait faire le grand saut !

Hermione fit une grimace, elle était triste que Ron ait pu faire une telle chose. Au début, c'était de l'étonnement, le choc et la haine d'avoir pu être presque trompée par son camarade de maison et meilleur ami.

\- Si je comprends, tu préfères ne pas faire de casses ou de prendre des risques, fit Fred d'une voix calme et posée.

\- Et tu m'en voudrais ? questionna la brunette, soucieuse.

Fred rit légèrement et se rapprocha d'Hermione gentiment sans trop paraitre proche d'elle vu qu'ils étaient en public.

\- Pas du tout. Ça ne me pose pas de problèmes, bien que notre « secret » n'en soit plus totalement un…

\- George t'a harcelé hier, je suppose ? fit Hermione en arquant un sourcil.

\- Un peu, pas beaucoup.

Hermione voulait clairement plus de détails, Fred ne disait pas tout et elle le voyait dans le regard du batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

\- D'accord, il a essayé de me faire parler.

\- Il a réussi, je parie, sourit Hermione.

\- Tu connais vraiment ! C'est mon jumeau, en même temps, tenta d'argumenter Fred.

Hermione relâcha son croissant et lui dit que ce n'était pas une critique mais plutôt une affaire de confiance entre frères. Le jumeau de George en était touché, il aurait voulu l'embrasser mais il ne pouvait pas.

\- Il a dit je cite « Tu t'es enfin décidé ! ». Je croyais que mon frangin m'aurait dit qu'il avait compris que je t'aimais bien. C'était une sacrée surprise. Il ne m'a pas harcelé, il m'a surtout dit ce que je comptais faire de Ron dans l'histoire. Je crois bien qu'il a parlé de qu'il pourrait devenir fou furieux, expliqua Fred.

Hermione avait souri mais la suite s'assombrit pour elle.

\- Donc il est plutôt d'accord avec moi que pour le moment, on le garde pour nous.

\- Tout à fait, souffla Fred vers l'oreille d'Hermione. Si tu permets, on pourrait aller dehors et vu la fraicheur, on serait sûrement les seuls à se risquer dehors mi-novembre.

\- Je te suis, fit Hermione qui avait fini de manger et de boire.

Leurs assiettes vides disparurent par magie et le duo quitta la Grande Salle pour partir vers la porte d'entrée. Fred saisit la main de la préfète dès qu'ils furent assez éloignés du château et comme le rouquin l'avait dit, il n'y avait personne dans le parc et dans les environs. Il faisait frais et bientôt, tout ce paysage écossais se retrouvera sous la neige d'ici quelques semaines.

Hermione s'était décidée depuis cet été qu'elle irait passer les fêtes avec la famille Weasley mais avait pensé changer d'avis vu l'incident avec Ron et son philtre d'amour. Son rapprochement avec Luna, Ginny et les jumeau lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle aurait toujours sa place chez les Weasley. Elle avait déjà été gentille de pas prévenir sa mère, que les jumeaux ne l'aient pas fait non plus ainsi que Ginny. Tous s'étaient dit que l'humiliation dans la salle commune avait été suffisante pour le dernier garçon de la fratrie.

Fred et Hermione s'étaient baladés une petite heure dans le parc, main dans la main. Ils s'étaient posés sur la rive du lac de Poudlard. Ils avaient discuté de Quidditch, des vacances de Noël qui avançaient grandement ce qui voulait aussi dire que les examens de fins de semestre allaient vitre venir pour les étudiants de dernière année et ceux de cinquième année comme Fred et Hermione. Le premier avait ses ASPIC et la jeune préfète brune allait passer ses BUSES au mois de juin. La jeune préfète s'était couchée dans l'herbe, la tête sur les genoux de Fred. Elle observait le ciel tout en parlant.

Après un petit moment, les deux élèves de la maison Gryffondor se levèrent pour rentrer. Le petit matin prenait fin et comme l'équipe de Quidditch était passée au loin pour aller en direction du stade, le couple prit chemin vers le château. Hermione était toujours de bonne humeur, Fred tentait de la taquiner en posant son menton sur la tête d'Hermione et de continuer de marcher tout en restant coller à la jeune lionne. Hermione essaya de se débarrasser de ce poids mais le jumeau de George était trop fort. Elle se laissa faire un court moment avant de frapper méchamment le bras de Fred avant de le chatouiller.

\- Hey ! réagit le rouquin sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Quoi ? Tu l'a cherché, fit Hermione en marchant de plus en plus vite.

Les deux discutèrent en revenant vers le château, Fred lui poussa la porte en gentilhomme ce que la brune le lui fit remarquer.

\- J'aime aider les demoiselles…

\- Ne dis pas en détresse, je te jure que tu le regretteras ! s'écria Hermione en entrant dans le hall d'entrée.

Le duo de jeunes Gryffondor fit attention à voir s'il y avait des gens qu'ils connaissaient. C'était comme un petit jeu, il fallait éviter des personnages pour arriver à un endroit précis. C'était leur salle commune. Hermione monta les escaliers avec Fred derrière lui qui regardait autour de lui pour éviter d'être vu tous les deux. Fred riait tout seul alors qu'Hermione lui disait de faire attention. Fred passa sa main dans les cheveux broussailleux de la jeune préfète de cinquième année.

Hermione ouvrit doucement la porte après avoir salué la Grosse Dame qui voulait leur faire une démonstration de sa superbe voix de cantatrice. Fred lui avait dit qu'une diva devait veiller sur sa voix pour produire un spectacle avec foule, cette dernière n'avait pas pu le contredire. Hermione le remerciait à voix basse pour ne pas énerver la Grosse Dame. Quand Hermione posa un pied dans la salle commune, une tête rousse lui tomba dessus si vite qu'elle faillit se mettre à crier de toutes ses forces. Fred remarqua qu'elle s'était braquée aussitôt entrée, il découvrit son double tentant de leur barrer la route avec un grimace annonçant rien de bon.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas passer ? demanda Hermione en croisant les bras.

Elle avait eu la décence de poser la question à voix basse. Fred fronçait les sourcils en attente de réponse. George leur fit un discret signe de recul, Hermione conclut c'était la meilleure solution pour que le jumeau de Fred lui donne une réponse. Elle obéit et cela poussa le double de George à reculer à son tour. George jeta un vif coup d'œil derrière lui, ferma le portail et soupira.

\- Raconte, fit Fred.

George haussa les sourcils avant de déclarer de manière exagérée :

\- Vous le faites exprès ? Ron se trouve là avec Harry et Ginny. Ils vont aller déjeuner et je ne pense pas que notre petit frangin apprécie de vous voir revenir aussi joyeux et souriants si tôt le matin. Avec son esprit dérangé et furax, je ne prévoyais pas de vivre un massacre de si bon matin, moi.

Hermione l'avait pensé, elle n'avait pas tort.

\- Merci, frangin ! finit par dire Fred. Tu veux dire quoi par aussi joyeux et souriants ?

\- Rien qu'en voyant la tête de Mione, ça empestait la bonne humeur, rigola George en souriant niaisement comme pour imiter la préfète.

Cette dernière n'apprécia pas l'imitation ratée et lui assena un coup gentil dans le ventre avant de dire qu'il devrait arrêter de dire des bêtises.

\- On fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Hermione, lèvres pincées. Je veux dire, moi, faut que je rentre dans la salle commune. Vous vous voyez….

\- Faut que je finisse mon devoir pour demain de métamorphose donc je dois rentrer et toi, Georgie ?

Ce dernier ne manqua pas d'éclater de rire ce que les deux autres lions ne comprirent pas.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ?

\- Tu t'entends, Freddie ? J'ai devoir de métamorphose demain. Hermione, chérie, tu produis des miracles qui feraient trembler Merlin.

\- Arrête, si je faisais des miracles, il l'aurait déjà fini bien avant, souffla la préfète en rougissant.

\- Bah, vu le sens de votre relation, ça pourrait vite arriver, murmura George avec un clin d'œil complice.

\- Je suis là, réagit Fred en brandissant une main devant son jumeau.

\- Je le sais bien, je ne suis pas aveugle !

Les deux allaient se mettre à se chamailler quand Hermione posa sa main entre les deux jumeaux.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer là-dedans, Fred aussi. Faut trouver une idée parce que je sens que si Ron ne va pas se poser des questions, Harry et Ginny vont s'en charger. Et votre petite sœur est du genre très suspicieuse, dit Hermione en insistant sur les derniers mots.

Fred et son double se dévisagèrent avec complicité, ils se rapprochèrent et passèrent chacun un bras sur l'épaule de l'autre avant de sourire mystérieusement à la nouvelle poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

\- Parlez parce que vous me faites peur à me regarder comme ça, manqua de s'écrier la jeune femme d'une voix ferme.

\- C'est plutôt simple, Mione, commença George. T'es du genre à te lever tôt pour profiter du calme et de la bibliothèque. Fred est du genre gourmand, ne me fixe pas frangin, et je le sais capable de filer aux cuisines pour aller voir les elfes.

\- Chose que je devrais régler, nota Hermione avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- Vous rentrez avec moi. Hermione, tu t'excuses de t'être levée aussitôt mais tu avais eu envie de passer à la bibliothèque après avoir vite déjeuner.

\- Et moi, je dis que je t'ai croisé après être sorti des cuisines. Tu m'as passé un savon mais on a déjeuné ensemble, proposa Fred.

\- Parfait, sourit George en ouvrant la porte sans laisser une seconde de préparation supplémentaire à Hermione et son frère jumeau.

Un comportement que la préfète aurait noté de vache mais elle soupira et entra tranquillement dans la pièce. Le cœur battant à la folie mais physiquement normale, elle vit que Ron était en compagnie de Harry et Ginny comme l'avait dit George. Et à la tête du trio, Fred devait s'être mis juste derrière elle alors Hermione se mit à faire ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et vint vers eux sans regarder Ron.

\- Salut, Harry. Ginny.

\- T'es de bon matin, nota la rouquine alors que son amie s'installait à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

\- Désolée, je me suis levée tôt pour aller à la bibliothèque. Toute seule, tranquille, c'est encore mieux. J'ai profité d'aller manger à la Grande Salle ensuite. Vous allez y aller ?

\- Ouais, répondit Harry. Il se passe quoi avec George ?

Hermione vit tout de suite Ron froncer des sourcils. Fred et George vinrent vers eux avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors, Fred, tu racontes pourquoi ? fit la brunette avec malice.

Cela surprit le rouquin qui lui rendit son sourire avec plaisir.

\- Ou tu as trop honte ? ajouta Hermione.

George était curieux de cette prise de confiance et cet élan d'imagination.

\- Pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes !

\- On a raté un truc ? se réjouit Ginny en tapant des mains

\- Je suis allé piquer deux trois trucs dans les cuisines où les elfes travaillent et Hermione m'y a vu sortir, souffla Fred avec exagération.

\- Et vu la tête de Mione, elle t'a passé un sacré savon, devina Harry.

\- Exactement, ne nia pas Fred.

\- Bref, je lui ai dit qu'à la place de chercher à manger vers ses pauvres elfes de maison surchargés par leur propre travail, on aurait pu aller manger ensemble dans la Grande Salle, termina Hermione comme si c'était un acte de bienveillance.

\- Freddie ? Tu te laisses faire par Hermione ? rigola Ginny.

\- On a parlé de Quidditch, faut bien qu'elle ne se fasse pas encore engueler par Johnson pour le prochain match. Harry, prépares-toi à subir les foudres de Malfoy ! Serpentard contre Gryffondor ça va être du spectacle. Ombrage va sûrement tout faire pour que ses vipères gagnent.

Il avait dirigé la conversation vers un sujet que personne n'aurait pu effacer. Tout le monde dans le groupe était fan de Quidditch, et plus si c'était un match contre la maison de Serpentard, cela allait tout de suite faire débat. Hermione était plutôt impressionnée de l'aisance de la discussion.

\- Il est tellement arrogant avec son groupe d'inquisition, Ombrage est totalement folle, gémit Ginny. L'autre jour, il a dit à certains premières années de ne pas venir s'ils ne voulaient pas pleurer toutes leurs larmes pour avoir vu leur cher Sauveur, je cite, se faire coiffer au poteau de manière spectaculaire.

\- Hey, je déteste ce surnom, se frustra Harry. C'est du Malfoy tout craché de se penser supérieur de tout le monde.

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami converser avec les jumeaux et Ginny. Elle voyait très bien que Ron l'épiait et ne semblait pas se sentir très à l'aise dans le groupe de conversation mais pour le moment tout ce que la préfète voulait, c'était profiter de quelques minutes encore de la compagnie de Fred avant de monter à son dortoir pour travailler.

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, le second arrive très vite. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: Noël au Square **

La période de Noël était finalement arrivée et les étudiants avaient pris route pour aller passer les vacances hors de Poudlard. Il s'était passé de nombreuses choses : Harry avait vu Monsieur Weasley se faire attaquer par le serpent du Seigneur Voldemort et cela s'était réellement déroulé ainsi, le meilleur ami d'Hermione avait été embrassé par Cho Chang mais il l'avait maladroitement repoussée – Hermione avait trouvé cela curieux mais n'avait pas cherché plus loin-, les examens de fin de semestre étaient finis et même les jumeaux sentaient qu'ils les avaient bien réussis, Hagrid était revenu et reprenait ses cours, Ombrage avait rajouté des règles à son mur devant la Grande Salle et même Hermione en était écœurée.

Elle continuait à passer discrètement du temps avec Fred, parfois George venait avec eux pour que personne ne se fasse d'idées. L'une des pires nouvelles avait été que des Mangemorts se soient échappés d'Azkaban, cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour Harry et que de bonnes choses pour le Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari faisaient partis des évadés, Neville en avait été choqués et très remonté de savoir que les personnes qui avaient causés la folie de ses parents se retrouvent ainsi en liberté. Hermione et Harry avaient apportés tout leur soutien au Gryffondor.

Hermione avait été très contente de quitter Poudlard durant deux longues semaines, c'était étrange pour elle de penser ainsi. Mais passer quatorze jours avec Fred qu'elle verrait tous les jours au Square sans avoir de la peine à se cacher. Si elle discute avec lui, personne ne doutera de quoi que ce soit. Il n'y aura pas de petites curieuses comme ses camarades de chambre Parvati Patil ou Lavande Brown. Elle avait été attristée par l'état du père des enfants Weasley, Molly avait été très contente de la voir arriver à la Gare. Sa seconde mère lui avait bien fait remarquée qu'elle semblait aller très bien, qu'elle était radieuse. George s'était retenu de dire qu'il se demandait bien pourquoi mais Fred l'avait contraint de se taire en un regard.

Molly avait été très heureuse de voir la jeune préfète de cinquième année faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison et que d'après les jumeaux, elle était excellente joueuse. Hermione avait rougie sur le chemin de retour, coincée entre Harry et Ginny alors que les jumeaux et Ron était coltinés à la troisième rangée de la Ford Anglia bleue qui avait été agrandie à l'intérieur par magie. Hermione sentait les yeux de Fred sur sa nuque, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon flou.

Une fois arrivés, tout le petit groupe avait débarqués au Square en y découvrant quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix tels que Remus, Sirius, Nymphadora Tonks et Bill Weasley. Hermione les avait tous salué avec sourire. Elle était ensuite montée à l'étage avec Ginny avec qui elle partagerait sa chambre durant les deux semaines. Harry avait voulu discuter avec son parrain et son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ron avait été obligé d'aider sa mère en cuisine et les jumeaux avec Bill et Tonks étaient allés voir Arthur Weasley pour voir son état. Le père de famille avait un faible sourire, la peau pâle et assis sur un siège roulant. Il gardait tout de même une attitude positive, c'était un Weasley.

Hermione s'était retrouvée seule pour écrire à ses parents, Ginny avait rejoint sa mère et Ron pour préparer la table du souper. Elle y était tellement plongée que la jeune poursuiveuse de Gryffondor n'entendit pas Fred s'introduire dans la chambre et fermer la porte derrière lui. Le batteur de dernière année s'avança à tous petits pas en direction d'Hermione, assise à son bureau en train d'écrire activement. Sa plume bougeait tellement vite que le rouquin se demandait si ses pensées pouvaient être toutes aussi rapides et si oui, comment Hermione pouvait le faire. Il se mit à rire intérieurement avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de la sorcière brune et de le lui masser en douceur.

La brune eut un léger soubresaut, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Fred vienne la voir si vite rentrés au Square. Manquant de lâcher sa plume, la poursuiveuse le dévisagea un moment avant de reprendre sa lettre, le pouls rapide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Hermione alors que Fred continuant à la masser.

Chose dont elle n'irait pas se plaindre. Le frère de Ginny s'arrêta malheureusement pour elle et s'assit sur le coin du bureau les yeux posés sur la lettre. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle la lui cache mais Hermione ne faisait que d'attendre une réponse.

\- Je viens te voir, c'est logique, je me trompe ? Ron est coincé en cuisine avec maman, Ginny est aussi en bas. Harry discute toujours avec Remus et Sirius. George et moi, on est monté pour soi-disant regarder nos dernières inventions.

\- Ton jumeau est bien gentil de te servir de couverture, j'espère que mon cadeau lui plaira, soupira Hermione en délaissant sa lettre.

Elle parlait franchement, Fred arqua un sourcil et demanda ce que c'était.

\- Tu le sauras uniquement le jour de Noël, pareil pour le tien ou celui de n'importe qui d'autres, dévoila la poursuiveuse en pliant la lettre de manière professionnelle et parfaitement calculée.

\- Tes parents ne sont pas trop tristes de ne pas te voir pour Noël ? finit par questionner Fred, sachant que la véritable famille de sa petite-amie comptait beaucoup pour cette dernière.

\- Ils le sont bien sûr mais ils savent aussi que je les aime et que je passe les vacances avec des bonnes personnes, sourit gentiment Hermione. Peut-être qu'un jour, nous passerons un Noël avec eux. J'imagine la joie de ton père de pouvoir parler avec des Moldus.

Fred se joignit à son rire, il était vrai que son père les harcèlerait de questions sur leur quotidien et l'utilité de tonnes d'objets. Sa mère n'en aurait pas été très contente mais rien que d'imaginer la scène, Fred aurait voulu que cela se passe.

\- Tu pourrais me prêter ton hibou, s'il te plait ? demanda la brune en se levant et passant la lettre dans une enveloppe de papier brun.

Le rouquin sourit et s'approcha de la sorcière, cette dernière croisa les bras avec un petit sourire. Fred passa sa main dans la nuque d'Hermione, s'avança vers ses lèvres quand la préfète de cinquième année conclut :

\- Je crois que je peux prendre cela pour un oui.

Fred, stoppé en plein élan, ferma les yeux et se retint de la réprimander dessus. Elle était trop mignonne pour le faire, Hermione devait le savoir et jouer dessus. Le frère de Ginny, yeux rieurs, glissa sa main sur la joue de la meilleure amie de l'Elu et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la Gryffondor pour échanger un baiser passionné auquel Hermione répondit avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui, c'est ma réponse.

Hermione lui prit la main et prit la direction de la porte. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte pour voir si Ron ou Ginny montait pour leur prévenir qu'ils devaient aller manger. Fred commençait à se dire que la poursuiveuse aurait été parfaite en espionne ou en Auror. Les deux auraient former un drôle de duo, la professionnelle et le comique. Hermione le ramena à la réalité en le tirant sèchement par le bras en direction de la chambre des jumeaux. Elle ne se permit pas de toquer avant d'entrer et ouvrit directement la porte.

George fut surpris de la voir arriver en première ou juste de la voir entrer dans sa chambre sans toquer.

\- Mione ?

Il comprit mieux quand le rouquin vit la tête de son jumeau dépasser celle de la préfète. George était couché sur son lit à penser, sûrement au goût de la poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Gryffondor. Il était maintenu assis au bord du lit, curieux de la présence de la brune dans leur chambre, leur antre plutôt.

\- Toquer ? fit George alors que Fred fermait la porte derrière eux.

\- Tu connais, George, fit Hermione. Et puis, Fred est là. C'est ton genre de venir chez les gens sans toquer, alors ne sois pas surpris que je prenne cette manie.

Elle montra ensuite la lettre et Fred expliqua que c'était pour les parents de Mione. George finit par comprendre la présence d'Hermione.

\- Je lui prête mon hibou.

\- Tu veux dire notre cher hibou, Freddie, affirma George en se levant.

\- Ne fais pas un caprice, frangin, fit son jumeau d'une voix sévère.

\- Et te fâches pas ! Je dis que c'est notre hibou, je n'ai pas dit que Mione ne pouvait pas le prendre pour envoyer un courrier à ses parents. Pour quel égoïste me prends-tu ?

Hermione sourit à George, ce dernier se leva pour aller libérer l'oiseau de sa cage et s'effaça pour que la poursuiveuse de cinquième année puisse attacher son message grâce à une ficelle que George lui tendit.

\- Merci, fit Hermione en laissant l'oiseau s'envoler doucement dans la pièce.

Fred alla ouvrir la fenêtre et le hibou quitta le Square en battant des ailes. Hermione referma la fenêtre et remercia les jumeaux pour cet emprunt. Elle allait partir quand la jeune sorcière entendit la voix de Ron :

\- Faut aller manger !

Hermione se mit tout de suite à paniquer, elle savait que Ron ne se tenterait pas d'entre dans sa chambre mais de celles de ses deux frères, oui. D'un seul coup, elle sentit la main de Fred lui serrer la taille. Elle se tourna, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'allait faire le jeune batteur de Gryffondor quand tout se mit à tourner. Hermione en eut presque mal au cœur tellement elle n'était pas prête à transplaner.

Légèrement décoiffée et blanche, elle se retrouva à nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle vit alors Fred lui faire un clin d'œil et disparaitre sous ses yeux. Hermione venait de se remettre de ce voyage quand la poursuiveuse entendit le cri de colère de Ron de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, Fred venait de s'amuser sur son petit frère en apparaissant derrière lui. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup et joua le jeu de la surprise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? s'énerva Hermione en s'avançant à grands pas du trio roux.

George avait ouvert la porte et Ron se tenait entre les deux jumeaux, plutôt remonté. Hermione n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour les fusiller tous du regard avant de conclure pour le rictus rieur de Fred que c'était bon. Elle ne les attendit pas pour descendre les escaliers. Les jumeaux transplantèrent aussitôt en laissant leur petit frère seul au dernier étage du Square.

Presque arrivée en bas, Fred lui fit face et manqua de terrifier la jeune sorcière. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose mais comme les yeux du jeune homme regardait un peu plus haut qu'elle, Hermione comprit que Ron devait juste être derrière. Fred se permit tout de même de faire une légère inclination tout en disant d'une voix humble :

\- Si Madame veut bien me suivre…

Hermione savait très bien qu'il le faisait pour énerver Ron mais elle se laissa prendre au jeu en riant.

\- Je veux bien, Monsieur.

Elle passa son bras sous celui tendu par Fred et les deux marchèrent quelques pas en rigolant avant que la brune le lâche pour lui réprimander de ne pas recommencer une telle chose s'il ne veut pas se réveiller un jour avec ses cheveux en verts ou pire.

Les jours qui suivirent, Hermione réussit à voir de temps en temps Fred en tête à tête ou parfois avec George. Tout le monde était curieux du fait que la jeune sorcière brune fasse partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Gryffondor et lui demandèrent durant plusieurs jours plein de choses. Cette nouvelle attention posée sur elle lui paraissait bizarre avant qu'elle ne s'en fasse une raison et leur réponde aussi naturellement que possible.

Le jour de Noël, la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Harry et la jeune préfète de cinquième année se tenaient dans la salle à manger autour d'un sapin décoré brièvement mais très significatif. Le jeune attrapeur avait reçu un planning de devoirs, des livres, un portefeuille, un petit modèle de balai, une boîte de bonbons, un pull avec des gâteaux mais également une peinture de la part de Dobby. Ron avait eu une boussole de balai et Hermione pour faire bonne figure lui avait acheté le même planning de devoirs que son meilleur ami.

La préfète avait reçu d'Harry un livre sur la théorie de la numérologie. Ron pour faire bonne figure lui avait donné un livre aussi mais les deux concernés savaient très bien que ce dernier était juste un livre que le roux n'avait jamais rendu à la sorcière. Ginny lui avait offert un carnet pour y écrire des idées, la petite sœur de Ron l'avait dessiné de pleins de petites balais, runes et de petits mots.

Luna lui avait envoyé un collier très joli avec un vif d'or fait de fins fils de métal dorée. Finalement, Luna avait peut-être bien vu son personnage et Hermione le mit tout de suite autour du cou. Ce n'était ni trop petit ni trop voyant. George et Fred lui offrirent en bon duo de blagues un paquet de farces ainsi qu'une lettre, la jeune femme les remercia poliment. Elle la lirait plus tard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Les deux avaient reçu de la part d'Hermione un calendrier magique retenant les informations par couleur d'importance, qui changeait automatiquement d'année. Ainsi qu'un bonnet pour chacun vu que les deux avaient perdus le leurs lors d'une bataille de neige début décembre, celui en rouge était pour Fred et celui qui était bordeaux était pour George.

\- Histoire de vous différencier. Enfin si vous ne vous les échangez pas, fit Hermione.

\- Pourquoi on ferait une telle chose ? répliqua George en arborant son bonnet fièrement.

\- Tu nous connais, Hermione, on ne ferait pas ça, ajouta Fred.

Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait voir une lueur de remerciement de la part de ce dernier. Alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, Molly passa à côté d'elle et lui dit d'une voix joyeuse :

\- Hermione, je suis tellement contente que tu t'entendes si bien avec les jumeaux. Ces petits garnements ont enfin décidés de travailler, tu as réussi un miracle.

\- Je n'ai presque rien fait, fit Hermione, gênée.

\- Mes fils ont changés, je ne les ai jamais vus aussi studieux même quand Percy les obligeait à faire les devoirs de vacances, se souvint Molly.

\- Maman, Percy nous collait pour qu'on les fasse, gémit George en roulant les yeux.

\- Il se croyait tellement supérieur à nous, ajouta lassement Fred.

\- Hermione, tu as fait un miracle, voilà ce que je dis, s'extasia la matriarche de famille en passant une main sur l'épaule de la poursuiveuse.

\- Si vous le dites, finit par concéder Hermione en évitant de croiser le regard de quiconque pendant une minute.

Hermione eut le temps de parler avec Fred peu avant d'aller se coucher, elle lui avait demandé si son cadeau lui avait plu. Fred lui avait promis de s'en servir pour toutes les petites choses qu'ils avaient décidés de faire à Ombrage et ses sbires. Hermione l'avait presque crié dessus mais Fred lui avait dit qu'elle ne devrait pas faire une telle chose.

\- Tu devrais aller lire ma lettre, George et moi on a fait croire que c'était de nous deux mais ce n'est que la mienne, souffla Fred.

Les deux se regardèrent avec sourire, assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la chambre de la préfète. Ginny allait revenir de la douche dans quelques minutes alors il devait se dépêcher. Hermione allait prendre la lettre quand il posa sa main sur celle de la brunette.

\- Une fois que je serais parti.

\- Tu es cruel, rigola la poursuiveuse, un peu mécontente.

Il l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner, Hermione se colla contre son torse. Puis elle se retrouva toute seule, Fred avait transplané d'un seul coup. Hermione se retint de crier dans le vide, elle secoua la tête en soupirant avant de rapidement se pencher vers la lettre du rouquin.

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre qui se nomme "Match contre Serpentard". J'espère que vous avez aimé les deux chapitres du jour. **

**A bientôt ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde, Merci à FaisdesLettres, Tes commentaires sont vraiment instructifs. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise malgré ses petites fautes. Moi aussi, j'espère avoir un peu plus de commentaires mais bon, ainsi va la vie ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et me réjouis de voir tes prochains commentaires sur cette fiction. **

**PlumdeSorbier **

**Chapitre 14: Match contre Serpentard **

Noël était déjà bien derrière eux, le mois de décembre avait fait place à janvier. Les étudiants étaient revenus à l'école de sorcellerie et Hermione avait réussi garder pour elle son secret. Luna qui était resté au château durant les deux semaines de vacances avait été très heureuse de les voir revenir, elle avait remercié Hermione et Ginny pour leurs cadeaux. La jeune étudiante de Serdaigle avait bien vu que la préfète de cinquième année avait autour du cou le collier qu'elle avait offert à la meilleure amie de l'Elu.

Hermione gardait précieusement la lettre que lui avait écrit Fred pour Noël, elle avait adoré lire ligne après ligne la belle déclaration du jumeau de George sur l'évolution des sentiments qu'avait vécu Fred envers elle. Hermione en avait presque rougi lors de la première lecture. Aujourd'hui, la préfète et poursuiveuse cachait la déclaration de Fred dans l'unique livre que personne n'oserait lui prendre : L'Histoire de Poudlard. Le pavé était posé sur sa table de chevet et était lorgné avec dégoût par ses camarades de chambrées.

Les jours qui suivirent la rentrée, la préfète de cinquième année avait parfois enfreint ses propres règles pour passer quelques rondes avec Fred. Ce dernier se faufilait avec la cape piquée discrètement à Harry après lui avoir filé une pastille endormante. Ron et Hermione avaient fait de légers efforts à peine voilés envers la famille Weasley et les membres de l'Ordre venu au Square. Les deux ne se voyaient que durant les cours, dans la Grande Salle et la salle commune. Les évènements de l'A.D étaient eux aussi un moment de croisement entre les anciens meilleurs amis mais Hermione restait toujours éloigné de Ron et proche de ses amis. Ron passait de plus en plus de temps avec d'autres Gryffondors et parfois Dean ou Seamus.

En fin janvier, les matchs de Quidditch reprirent et le premier de ce début d'année était celui que tout le monde attendait avec impatience. Les vipères émeraudes et les lions dorés allaient se battre dans les airs dans moins d'une heure. Hermione le savait et l'avait placé dans ses priorités mais en égalité avec ses études. Les verts étaient d'humeur massacrante et cherchaient à faire craquer tous les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Gryffondor.

Heureusement, Hermione se tenait prête à chacune de leur tentative et en dehors des jumeaux et de son meilleur ami, la poursuiveuse et préfète savait que le reste du groupe saurait se tenir correctement si un des petits arrogants de Serpentard venaient leur chercher des noises. Ce qui aurait vraiment ravi Ombrage, elle voulait les voir disparaitre sous terre ainsi que leur organisation. Elle savait qu'un groupe d'étudiants clandestins prenaient des cours le soir dans le château et voulait mettre un terme à l'A.D avec l'aide de ses espions dont faisait partie le cher et tant détesté Drago Malfoy.

Il était temps de monter sur son balai, Hermione était souriante et certaine de pouvoir faire perdre la dignité si remise à niveau cette année de l'équipe de Serpentard, tous étaient des larbins du cruelle bonbon rose Ombrage. La brunette sourit discrètement à Fred qui se préparait à voler dans les airs aux côtés de son double.

Harry discutait avec la Capitaine de l'équipe quand retentit le sifflet de Madame Bibine. Hermione se plaça à droite de Fred, ce dernier lui renvoya un rictus malicieux. Ils se frôlèrent la main avant de prendre le contrôle de leur balai et de s'envoler dans les airs sous les cris fous furieux de la foule en déluge. Hermione y retrouvait une ambiance encourageante et pleine de chaleur dans un monde où les problèmes, la peur et les regrets piétaient la vie étudiante de Poudlard la plupart du temps.

La préfète de cinquième année se plaça, prête à subir la folie des Serpentards mais aussi à faire une excellente performance. La lionne afficha un joyeux sourire lorsque le coup de sifflet de Bibine se fit entendre. Les balles furent mises en jeu et d'un seul coup, tous les joueurs commencèrent à se mouver en quatrième vitesse. Hermione était l'une des premières à attraper le Souaffle sous le nez d'un de ses adversaires de Serpentard. Malfoy en avait été choqué mais ce dernier avait déjà comme cible le vif d'or et peut-être au passage d'écraser Harry Potter contre une des tours du stade.

Les points filèrent à toute allure, la température était avec eux et les deux équipes étaient à la hauteur de leurs réputations. Les Serpentards était vifs, cruels, malins et voraces de coups et de blessures envers la faction des lions. En revanche, les joueurs de Gryffondor restaient unis, soudés, protecteurs les uns les autres et précis dans tous leurs mouvements. Hermione montrait son talent à la perfection, ce qui ne plaisait point aux vipères autant celles sur le terrain que les étudiants assis autour d'elle dans les gradins.

Elle pouvait presque sentir la haine de son professeur de potions polluer son oxygène. Cette fois-ci, elle pouvait les énerver sur tous les domaines : études et Quidditch. Hermione savait que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, les serpents pouvaient voir en elle une ennemie de plus en plus écrasante.

Elle n'avait pas du tout tort à ce sujet, Hermione devenait dangereuse pour le groupe ennemi mais elle était concentrée sur le jeu et sur ses tirs qu'elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un se mettait à la traquer avec beaucoup de harde. Hermione n'entendait que le vent souffler autour d'elle, les cris de la foule en arrière-fond mais le reste, elle ne se centrait pas dessus du tout. Hermione allait marquer un autre but quand la première attaque eut lieu de la part d'un des batteurs de la maison adverse. Le Cognard frôla la jambe de la préfète qui se retourna pour voir la menace. Un des serpents aux dents jaunies affichait un sourire sadique et vengeur.

Dès ce moment, les batteurs ne prenaient pour cible uniquement la meilleure amie de l'Elu ce qui fit un effet particulier sur l'équipe de Gryffondor. Hermione dut presque tout de suite se protéger des balles folles et les jumeaux se mirent en accord proche de la brune pour agir en bouclier et envoyer des Cognards à leur tour sur les autres joueurs de Serpentard. Angelina agit en Capitaine et fit comprendre à Hermione de diminuer son importance dans le jeu pour que la dangerosité des vipères cessent au moins un petit moment. La préfète finit par obtempérer et fila la balle à la Capitaine de Quidditch de sa maison.

Mais cela ne servit presque à rien parce qu'au début, ses adverses se fixèrent sur les autres poursuiveurs et poursuiveuses tout en gardant un œil sur elle mais s'armaient de patience en comprenant déjà qu'à un moment où un autre, si les deux autres joueurs se trouvaient bloqués par leurs adversaires, Hermione sera sollicitée pour leur servir de renfort. Hermione l'avait saisi dès le début mais elle ne pouvait pas contester un ordre de sa Capitaine. Elle devait trouver un plan, une idée tout en observant le déroulement du jeu.

Harry continuait sa traque, Malfoy se montrait d'une excellente véracité de pouvoir et de victoire en ce jour de championnat. Le blond peroxydé démontrait une force incroyable à attraper le vif que même le meilleur ami d'Hermione fut obligé de se dire que le Serpentard n'avait finalement pas été totalement favorisé par son père pour intégrer l'équipe des verts ; il se montrait de plus en plus doué et rapide en tant qu'attrapeur.

Le moment fatidique arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard quand Angelina fut catégoriquement obligée de lancer la balle à Hermione qui restait vers elle pour se préparer. La réception fut parfaite malgré l'aspect brouillon de la passe. La préfète savait désormais qu'elle allait devenir le martyr, le souffre-douleur des batteurs qui allaient devoir tout de même subir les tirs de Fred et George. Hermione savait déjà que le premier allait se faire un sacré plaisir à les bombarder sans pitié pour la protéger, elle se permit de sourire un peu avec cette pensées en tête est fixa l'objectif d'atteindre la zone de tir et de rajouter des points à son groupe.

La seconde attaque ne fut perçue par personne jusqu'au dernier moment. Harry et Malfoy se pourchassaient tout en chassant en même temps le vif d'or qui se faufilait à toute à allure entre les jeunes étudiants sur leur balai. Hermione ne les prenait pas comme des éléments dangereux à son goût vu que leur rôle se connotait à suivre la petite balle volante et de l'attraper afin de faire gagner son équipe. Mais un attrapeur de la maison Serpentard était omniprésent et des plus dangereux avec cette idée croissante de succès, gloire en tête. Malfoy était le danger. Et le danger s'abattu sur Hermione comme un coup de tonnerre pour toute l'assemblée.

La préfète de la maison de Gryffondor volait de son mieux en évitant les joueurs ennemis et ses yeux ne voyaient que le goal gardé par le gardien coriace de Serpentard. Elle n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami et Malfoy venir vers elle un peu plus haut dans les airs. Le Souaffle coincé entre son bras et son ventre, Hermione ne comprit que trop tard que Malfoy se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. D'un seul coup, un coup de pied puissant frappa le visage d'Hermione en plein centre et totalement sonnée, la préfète perdit tout contact avec la réalité. Hermione vit sa vue se troubler aussitôt, un maux de tête puissant l'assomma sur la seconde et la jeune femme lâcha le balai s'en le vouloir.

Le souaffle lui fila automatiquement des mains, ses yeux roulèrent derrière leurs orbites alors que la foule criait scandale à Malfoy ou joie de voir l'ennemi à abattre du jeu se mettre hors service. Harry ne le vit que trop tard quand sa main attrapa enfin le vif d'or sous le nez rageur d'un Malfoy qui fanfaronnait encore il y a quelques secondes vu la surprise marquée sur le visage de Granger lorsqu'il l'avait éjectée de son balai en pleine position d'attaque.

La foule criait, voyant le corps inconscient d'Hermione glisser dangereusement vite vers le sol. La plupart des joueurs étaient sous le choc pour bouger ou les verts se fichaient carrément des probables majeures blessures que pourrait subir Hermione en s'effondrant sur le stade. Fred fut le premier à se dépêcher de la secourir avec George à sa suite. Le regard paniqué, essoufflé par le championnat, Fred fut observé par tout le monde. Son action aurait pu paraitre anodine d'un point de vue mais par la vitesse et l'air complètement inquiet plaqué sur le visage du rouquin. Ce dernier se fichait carrément d'être suspect devant toute l'école, Hermione tombait toujours et si Fred ne se bougeait pas, la brunette allait se retrouver dans un état mal au point à l'infirmerie.

De justesse, le frère jumeau de George attrapa une des mains de la préfète de cinquième année et la sera de toutes ses forces allant même jusqu'à grimacer pour contrôler son balai et garder Hermione dans sa poigne. George le secourut aussitôt et lui saisit l'autre main. Le double de Fred attrapa ensuite la jeune femme brune par la taille et la posa doucement derrière son jumeau.

Il pouvait lire toute la peur que ressentit son frère, George avait été aussi stressé que lui mais dans ses yeux, il percevait clairement tout l'amour que Fred avait envers Hermione. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vu de cette manière. Son frère jumeau venait de se cramer devant l'école entière et leur petit frère Ron devait être en train de péter une crise intérieure face à cette scène improbable à ses yeux.

George fit signe à son double de descendre en douceur vers la terre ferme alors que la foule applaudissait respectueusement les Gryffondors du sauvetage de la meilleure amie de l'Elu. Hermione commençait à reprendre des couleurs en un gémissement de douleur. Fred jeta rapidement un coup d'œil derrière lui et lui sourit gentiment en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer. La première question que sortit Hermione fut :

\- On a gagné ?

Les deux jumeaux roux éclatèrent de rire, la jeune née-moldue fronça les sourcils avant de se raviser. Ce geste lui faisait trop mal à la tête pour le continuer, elle préféra garder les yeux clos pour le moment. George reprit la main de la préfète quand ils atterrirent sur le gazon. Fred coucha Hermione sur le sol histoire qu'elle n'use pas trop de ses forces, Madame Bibine et McGonagall arrivèrent en courant vers la jeune femme. Luna et Ginny les suivaient de loin alors qu'Harry venait de poser pieds au sol tout en méprisant incontestablement du regard Malfoy qui était félicité sans gêne par son équipe. Il lâcha aussitôt son balai et le rendit fermement le vif à Angelina qui observait la scène d'un peu plus loin avec inquiétude.

Au loin, Fred et George virent à la perfection le regard glacial et colérique de Ron. Ce dernier avait tout compris et n'était pas si bête que certains le pensaient. Il était trahi, son propre frangin avait osé franchir une ligne de trop. Il s'agissait d'Hermione, la fille qu'il aimait et son frère osait la lui prendre. Il avait mal, son cœur grondait dans sa poitrine. Son cœur était émietté de tristesse. Fred n'osa à peine soutenir son regard, George le poussa à ne pas lui faire face maintenant. Fred baissa les yeux et fit face à McGonagall qui le remerciait passionnément de son action.

Harry se plaça à proximité de la jeune poursuiveuse de cinquième année mais aussi proche de Ginny et de Luna dont le sourire venait de disparaitre pour la première fois depuis que l'Elu la connaissait. Le jeune attrapeur leur demanda discrètement avec un sourire malicieux :

\- L'une de vous savait ?

Luna se mit à sourire à son tour, Ginny manqua d'éclater de rire mains sur les hanches avant de souffler :

\- Pas du tout mais je ne m'en plains pas.

\- Ils sont beaux ensemble, souffla Luna d'un air lunatique la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Les trois sorciers voyaient Fred et George proche de la préfète qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits et parlait doucement à Bibine qui lui inspectait la tête. McGonagall semblait terrifiante malgré la distance, Malfoy allait en prendre cher mais Ombrage aura son mot à dire vu son présent rôle dans l'école. En parlant de lui, Ginny déclara d'une voix écœurée :

\- Est-ce que je suis folle si je remercie mentalement Malfoy d'avoir touché Hermione ? Juste pour savoir enfin que Mione sort avec mon grand frère ?

Harry sembla du même avis mais n'hocha que la tête.

\- Parfois, les gens obscurs et cruels comme Malfoy ne se rendent pas compte que dans leurs mauvaises volontés, ils font de bonnes actions inconsciemment, dit Luna en voyant Fred serrer fermement la main d'Hermione qui se levait gentiment sous les cris de soulagements de la foule postés sur les gradins.

\- Joliment expliqué, affirma Ginny. Mon frangin va m'entendre parler, je le jure.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry était heureux pour sa meilleure amie, elle avait trouvé la personne qui la rendait heureuse et avec le temps, le jeune homme pouvait clairement dire que le frère jumeau de George était quelqu'un de bon et qu'il ne ferait pas de mal envers la jeune femme brune comme avait pu le faire Ron. Ron qui devait voir tout cela et détester avec colère son propre frère et se demander comme Hermione avait pu faire une telle chose.

Hermione sentait une grosse douleur à la tête, c'était comme si son nez n'existait plus car le coup de Malfoy avait agi comme un tranquillisant : elle ne le sentait plus du tout. Elle grimaçait mais de son point de vue Harry, Ginny, Luna et même Ron la virent ensuite sourire légèrement quand Fred lui dit quelque chose. Ron ne ruminait pas loin et Harry avait voulu aller lui dire qu'il n'était au courant de rien pour lui montrer qu'il ne se trouvait pas seul ligué contre tous. Mais Ginny lui saisit le bras en secouant négativement de la tête, elle expliqua que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire mais plutôt à Fred ou Hermione.

Justement, la meilleure amie d'Harry était en train de se lever complètement. McGonagall était allé sermonnée en personne Malfoy dont la grimace de panique avait bien rire les Gryffondors. Tout autour d'eux, dans les gradins, il ne restait presque plus personne maintenant que Gryffondor avait été nommé champion du match et que la poursuiveuse était en meilleure forme.

Le professeur de métamorphose aurait voulu donner une sanction bien sentie pour l'étudiant de la maison des serpents mais le Diable rose vint vers eux avec un air glacial plaqué sur les lèvres. Son sourire était démoniaque, tout le monde sur son passage sauf les Serpentards souhaitaient le lui arracher du visage à mains nues. McGonagall avait longtemps exprimé les faits mais l'horrible inspectrice du Ministère ne releva rien et laissa donc partir l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Les lions étaient enragés face à un tel acte, il ne serait pas puni pour avoir presque littéralement attenté à la vie de la préfète de cinquième année.

Fred et George se regardèrent en concert pour ensuite voire où se trouvait leur petit frère. Le préfet de la maison des lions était toujours là à les observer de loin, les poings serrés et le cœur brisé en un milliard de morceaux tranchants. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs et quand il vit que ses deux frères aînés se dirigeaient vers lui, Ron avait été tenté de partir mais sa haine était trop présente en lui pour ne pas s'exprimer pleinement et durement sur la trahison dont il venait de prendre conscience.

\- Ron…

Fred était vraiment mal à l'aise de discuter d'une telle chose bien qu'il savait qu'un jour où l'autre il devrait lui dire qu'il était avec Hermione. George n'était pas du tout bien également, Hermione veillait inquiète sur eux à quelques mètres des jumeaux. Harry, Ginny et Luna venaient de la rejoindre et l'avaient questionnée sur son état de santé. Hermione avait brièvement balbutié qu'elle se sentait mieux mais toute son attention était centrée sur le futur combat entre Fred et son ancien meilleur ami.

\- Pourquoi ? Comment tu as pu me faire une telle chose, t'es mon frère ! s'égosilla Ron en crachant chaque mot comme si on lui arrachait un rein.

Fred ne baissa pas les yeux bien que l'idée lui était venue à l'esprit.

\- Tu fais ça pour te moquer de moi ? Pour te moquer d'elle, alors ? Parce que je sais que tu ne sors jamais avec des filles par amour, tu joues avec elle surtout.

\- Ron, fit fermement George en le pointant du doigt.

\- Quoi ? Tu le savais aussi, j'en suis certain. Bien sûr que tu le savais, tu le couvrais envers moi et les autres. Un petit secret que le cher Ronnie ne devait pas découvrir, non ?

\- Arrête, arrête, souffla Fred en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Tu veux que je m'arrête ? Tu rigoles, je veux des explications ! s'emporta le petit frère de Fred.

Tout son corps tremblait de rage, sa mâchoire serrée et les yeux comme des fusils visaient son aîné.

\- Ronald, cria fortement une voix féminine dans le dos des jumeaux.

Hermione venait vers le trio de Weasley, en furie presque. Baguette en main, à grands pas, la poursuiveuse était suivie par ses amis.

\- Tu ne doutais quand même pas que j'allai rester seule toute ma vie parce que à ton goût, tu étais l'amour de ma vie ? Tu croyais franchement que j'allai brûler d'amour pour toi après le coup scandaleux que tu m'as fait en début d'année ? N'espère rien de moi, désormais, Ronald Weasley !

\- Comment tu peux oser sortir avec lui ? questionna acerbement le rouquin en dédaignant à peine lever un œil vers son grand frère.

\- Il est sincère, gentil, attentionné et surtout…

Hermione ne savait pas s'il y avait de limite à sa déclaration. Il ne restait que des amis et les professeurs étaient loin d'eux pour pouvoir l'entendre. Bien sûr Ron en ferait une crise gigantesque mais fallait-il le lui dire pour qu'il arrête de croire en l'impossible ? La préfète croisa le regard de Fred, ce dernier était sous le choc des derniers évènements et le fait que Ron ait découvert pour eux n'arrangeait rien mais il était évident que maintenant que son petit frère savait pour eux deux, Fred accepterait de tout dire. Hermione le comprit dans ses yeux mais ne savait pas comment le formuler, elle n'avait pas de mots qu'il lui venait à l'esprit et c'était une première pour la jeune femme.

Fred prit donc l'initiative de parler à la place de l'étudiante de Gryffondor, celle-ci lui tendit un sourire discret content d'être aidée dans la situation compliquée qu'ils vivaient.

\- Ce que tu ne pouvais pas savoir, frangin, c'est que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs, réussit à dire le rouquin d'une voix distincte.

Ron écarquilla les yeux de surprise, même Harry avec Ginny et Luna étaient choqués de l'apprendre. Seul, George qui avait forcé son double à lui expliquer d savait pour le lien des âmes-sœurs.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, des âmes-sœurs et puis quoi, encore ? s'écria le plus jeune fils de Molly en paraissant dégoûté à l'idée de voir lier à jamais la lionne et son frère aîné.

L'ancien meilleur ami d'Hermione était clairement agacé de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il ne le croyait pas.

\- Tu n'as jamais pris de temps à observer les autres, fit Hermione d'une petite voix. Tu ne savais pas que ton frère et moi avions le même Patronus, tu n'as jamais été cherché dans un livre une explication à ce fait et pourtant, moi, je l'ai fait et j'ai été vraiment étonnée mais finalement, je suis heureuse de l'avoir découvert.

Ron fusilla Fred du regard, il venait de voler la fille qu'il aimait et cette dernière inventait n'importe quoi pour expliquer son attirance envers le jumeau de George, il était certain. Ginny détestait ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de son grand frère, Ron explosait de rage et elle ne voulait pas que la situation empire mais c'était désormais une certitude, plus rien ne sera comme avant maintenant que Fred et Hermione sont officiellement ensemble.

\- Tu divagues, Hermione !

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête, la gorge serrée par le jeune homme qui était si différent de ce qu'elle croyait.

\- Fred et moi avons le même Patronus. Les âmes-sœurs fonctionnent principalement par ce sortilège. Un peu comme James et Lily, Harry, sourit-elle gentiment en se tournant vers son meilleur ami, touché qu'on parle d'eux de cette manière.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, Ginny et Luna le regardèrent avoir une lueur brillante dans les yeux à l'appel de ses parents. Hermione revint vers le frère de Ginny et continua son discours tout en pesant ses mots :

\- Certains peuvent être liés par un Patronus identique comme ton frère et moi. Alors que d'autres peuvent avoir le mâle et la femelle telle une famille unifiée. Personne ne choisit et je crois que personne ne s'en plaint.

\- Personne, ricana Ron. On voit que tu ignores des choses pour une fois.

\- Je savais pour toi, souffla Hermione, gênée de la situation. Tout le monde le savait, je le crains et comme j'essayais de faire comme de rien, les autres ont fait de même.

Les nerfs de Ron explosèrent à ce moment, il marcha d'un pas vif et dangereux vers Hermione qui se crispa de peur d'être attaquée par lui. Fred eut le temps de se mettre entre les deux préfets de cinquième et de jauger son frère à l'écart de la poursuiveuse brune tout en le regardant de haut avec les sourcils froncés sur le visage.

\- Tu voulais faire quoi ?

Sa voix était froide, glissante et si étrange chez lui qu'Hermione tressauta d'étonnement. Harry, Ginny et Luna étaient à sa hauteur, son meilleur ami juste à côté d'elle avec un sourire navré sur les lèvres George se tenait également à côté d'elle mais un peu plus proche de Fred pour tenir barrière avec son double. Ron vivait la pire trahison de sa vie, son visage s'enflamma de rouge et ses jointures blanchirent subitement. Il trépignait de rage, semblant chercher des mots blessants et horribles à jeter à toutes les personnes du petit groupe.

\- Ronald, c'est la dernière fois que je vais te le dire mais je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi, arrête de croire que cela va s'améliorer entre nous deux, exigea la jeune Née-Moldue en se détachant de ses amis pour partir en direction des vestiaires, principalement pour cacher des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, passa un regard hautain tel un Malfoy sur chaque personne encore présente puis partit tête haute loin d'eux. Fred et George soufflèrent de soulager que cela ne soit pas aller jusqu'aux mains mais peut-être qu'un autre jour, Ron sera trop énervé pour rester aussi stoïque que lors du championnat. Fred l'observa partir deux secondes avant d'accourir après Hermione qui pestait sur des tonnes de choses.

Il lui prit son balai des mains et déposa un baiser sur son front encore légèrement rouge par le coup de pied de l'attrapeur vert. Hermione soupira avant de dire à Fred que ça irait mieux dès qu'elle sera changée et reposée. Il l'embrassa avant de devoir se séparer pour entrer dans leur vestiaire respectif.

**Pas mal de choses viennent de se passer dans ce chapitre, je le concède. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec plaisir. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci à tout le monde, cette fiction vient de passer les 4000 vues, je suis vraiment contente qu'autant de monde suive Point d'affinité. J'espère que vous allez continuer de la suivre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Chapitre 15: Panser les blessures **

Deux mois étaient passés en douceur depuis ce fameux match qui avait amené à la découverte de la liaison entre Hermione et le jumeau de George. C'était une nouvelle de notoriété publique à l'école et elle était sûrement arrivée aux oreilles de la famille Weasley. Fred lui avait dit qu'il avait reçu une lettre de la part de sa mère lui demandant comment sa vie amoureuse se passait. Hermione avait bien rit, c'était Molly après tout. Elle avait accepté que la matriarche et le reste de la famille Weasley apprennent pour eux. Ainsi il n'y aurai plus à faire semblant avec Ron, les autres comprendraient pourquoi ce dernier se comportait froidement ou de manière impassible devant eux.

Ron n'avait plus adressé la parole à la préfète et son frère depuis, Harry avait de la peine pour lui parce que l'amour était une chose importante mais il ne pouvait pas nier que son acte d'il y a plusieurs mois ne pouvait être pardonner et que sa meilleure amie était dans les bras d'une bonne personne. Tout le monde avait été content pour Hermione, nombreux Serdaigles et professeurs avaient espérés que cette relation calmerait les pulsions facétieuses du jeune Gryffondor mais il n'en fut presque rien.

Hermione les sermonnait lui et son double quand les blagues étaient trop poussées mais restait assez gentille avec lui face au côté démoniaque de la chère Ombrage. Fred et George, tout aussi influencé par Hermione, n'avaient jamais autant passé de temps à la bibliothèque et leurs notes se révélaient être de mieux en mieux.

Mais ce petit bonheur appliqué entre eux était bien joli, seulement, un jour, quelque chose se passa. Alors que tout le monde était dans la Salle sur demande pour une autre leçon donnée par le meilleur ami d'Hermione, la salle se mit à trembler et les murs autour d'eux commencèrent à se fissurer à certains endroits. Tout le monde s'arrêta subitement, la peur au ventre. Hermione fut une des premières à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle prit Colin par l'épaule et l'éloigna aussitôt du mur alors que les fissures persistaient. Harry pointa instinctivement sa baguette en direction du danger alors que les étudiants se rassemblaient derrière lui.

En un échange avec le jumeau de George, Hermione savait que sa théorie était la bonne : ils avaient été trouvés par Ombrage. Et un point supplémentaire s'ajouta à sa théorie : l'absence de Cho Chang et son amie Marietta n'étaient pas anodine, elles étaient allées tout dire à la professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal pour se sauver elles d'une punition qui allait se promettre inoubliable. Harry avait déjà vécues plusieurs punitions de la part d'Ombrage, il en était revenu littéralement marqué sur la peau et les mots étaient toujours inscrits sur la chair de son meilleur ami.

Un énième coup et un parti du mur céda sous des sortilèges. Hermione parvint à voir Ombrage, ses petits loyaux adeptes tenant fermement deux étudiantes aux couleurs de Serdaigle de l'autre côté du mur. La jeune poursuiveuse avait eu raison encore une fois de plus, on les avait trahis et ils allaient tous payés le prix fort. Aussitôt qu'elle eut cette pensée, le mur entier s'effondra et les quelques premières et deuxièmes années dans la Salle sur Demande sursautèrent vivement. Harry fixait intensément Cho puis Ombrage avant de voir que Drago Malfoy se tenait fièrement à côté de la professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Cependant, Hermione aurait parié voir un léger tremblement chez le préfet de la maison Serpentard.

Tous les membres du groupe furent pris sur le fait, menacés par le petit groupe ridicule et hautain de l'employée du Ministère de la Magie de leur baguette. Pansy Parkinson et sa tête de carlin se dépêcha de prendre Hermione, jugeant que c'était la meilleure prise du groupe. Elle allait pouvoir l'humilier autant que possible, la Gryffondor de cinquième année méprisa du regard la préfète de la maison de Salazar alors que Fred fut tiré par Millicent Bulstrode avec son frère jumeau alors de la pièce.

Harry se faisait déjà menacé par Ombrage en personne alors que Malfoy tenait fermement sa baguette sous la gorge d'un Neville apeuré. Luna fut prise par Gregory Goyle, Ginny tenta de se défendre face à Vincent Crabbe mais c'était peine perdue face à sa poigne. Hermione vit juste avant de partir que Blaise Zabini avait pris par le bras Ron et que Theo Nott effrayait sans scrupules Colin et les plus jeunes étudiants de l'A.D.

Pansy affichait un sourire démoniaque qui fit peur à Hermione, dents serrés et qui essayait de ne pas se rebeller face à ce détournement de situation. Elle était dans une sale position aussi vu qu'elle était préfète et qu'elle avait enfreint plusieurs dizaines des affreuses règles d'Ombrage pour démontrer la vérité cachée sous les titres du Ministère. La Serpentard lui lasserait le poignet sans pitié, Hermione avait heureusement pu ranger sa baguette avant d'être arrêtée par Pansy. Cette dernière avait été stupide de ne pas la lui demander mais ce n'était pas une raison de l'attaquer par surprise, cela empirait pour le cas de la jeune femme brune.

\- Avance, sang-de-bourbe ! lui cria Pansy dans ses oreilles de sa petite voix énervante.

Elle aurait bien aimé le lui faire payer de l'insulter de la sorte mais elle préférait se taire, Hermione n'avait pas le contrôle de la situation et Pansy la tenait trop fortement pour qu'elle puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. Fred et George, qui étaient à quelques pas devant le duo féminin, se tournèrent aussitôt en entendant l'injure qui ne pouvait être donnée qu'à leur chère petite lionne. Hermione leur fit comprendre en un regard qu'ils feraient mieux de se taire. C'est ce qu'ils firent au départ.

\- Ça fait quoi d'être enfin remise à sa place, Miss-je-sais-tout ? questionna méchamment Pansy en serrant de plus en plus sa main sur son poignet.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres sous l'effet de la douleur, elle ne voulait pas répondre. La préfète de cinquième année allait pousser la Gryffondor jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne parle, Hermione en était certaine.

\- Réponds-moi, sale petite pimbêche de Miss-Parfaite, siffla la jeune femme au regard de câlin maléfique.

C'est à ce moment que Fred frappa dans les côtes de Bulstrode, cette dernière lâcha par surprise sa baguette qui était tenue contre son dos. Fred se retourna vers la préfète de Serpentard et d'un seul coup venu de nulle part, il lui assena son poing au visage. Son nez craqua d'un bruit sordide, Hermione s'échappa de la prise de Pansy et regard avec inquiétude son petit-ami.

Ce dernier était en colère, elle pouvait le comprendre mais c'était aussi une grosse erreur d'avoir frappé Pansy alors qu'ils étaient déjà découverts par Ombrage pour leur organisation secrète. Fred avait le sang qui bouillait à l'intérieur, George était outragé et aurait bien voulu l'étriper mais il avait eu pour cette fois un peu plus de retenue que son jumeau. Le coup de Fred avait bien marqué les esprits autour d'eux, le nez de la préfète de cinquième année saignait et Hermione jura qu'il était désormais encore plus de travers qu'avant.

\- Monsieur Weasley ! s'écria Ombrage tout en tenant Harry par l'épaule.

Les deux étudiants de Gryffondor échangèrent un regard paniqué. Ombrage s'avançait à grand dans la direction de l'accident en poussant tout le monde sur son passage. La baguette de la professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal s'abattit à une poignée de centimètre du visage du jumeau de George. Pansy se remit du coup alors que tout le monde la pointant du doigt en chuchotant, elle fusilla Hermione comme si tout cela était de sa faute et reprit la préfète de Gryffondor par le poignet en écrasant cruellement ses os du bras. Hermione blêmit tout de suite alors qu'Ombrage d'une voix insupportable déclara à Fred :

\- Monsieur Weasley, vous venez d'agresser une étudiante. Vous avez agresser un membre de la Brigade inquisitoriale en plus d'avoir participé à une réunion d'un groupe illicite en sein de l'école. Vous avez bien aggravé votre cas, jeune homme. Vous aurez une punition personnelle en compagnie de Monsieur Potter dans mon bureau. Miss Parkinson, veuillez tenir Miss Granger à l'écart des autres durant la punition commune. Monsieur Weasley, faites attention à ne pas commettre la même erreur que votre frère jumeau. Vous connaissez le sort qui vous attend sinon…

\- Bien sûr, Madame, se réjouit Pansy en affichant un sourire comblé avant de redevenir mortifiant envers la préfète de Gryffondor.

Cette dernière eut droit à un regard peiné de la part de son meilleur ami et du frère jumeau de son petit-ami. Elle vit au loin Ron toujours entre les mains de Blaise Zabini observer la scène, elle ne nia pas y voir de l'inquiétude pour son propre frère aîné. Peut-être que Ron n'était plus si hargneux envers eux ? Ombrage pouvait grandement faire souffrir Fred, Ron avait très bien vu les conséquences sur la peau de Harry il n'y a pas longtemps. Fred restait son frère, ils étaient tous les deux dans l'A.D et le rouquin n'avait fait que défendre Hermione face à la Serpentard.

\- Bien, venez avec moi, Monsieur Weasley. Miss Bulstrode, faites attention avec Monsieur Weasley sur le chemin vers la Grande Salle.

Sa touffe de cheveux bruns se balançait sur sa tête au rythme de ses mots, Hermione se demanda brièvement si c'était des vrais ou des faux et que si elle pourrait trouver de quoi faire perdre tous ses cheveux à cette démone avec un sort ou une potion.

Hermione fut amenée dans une Grande Salle totalement changée, les bancs sur lesquels les étudiants mangeaient la journée avaient été remplacés par une cinquantaine de bancs d'école alignés en cinq colonnes. Pansy se fit un plaisir d'amener fermement Hermione au première rang :

\- C'est la place que tu préfères, non ? Être tout devant, c'est parfait pour te surveiller, sang-de-bourbe !

La jeune préfète et Née-moldue la méprisa sans retenue et s'assit à son bureau alors que les autres membres de l'A.D étaient aussi obligés de s'asseoir. Fred et Harry avaient été amenés par Ombrage dans son bureau, Hermione était inquiète du sort qu'ils allaient tous les deux recevoir. Elle vit au loin Ginny pester à voix basse contre le petit groupe de Serpentard et les deux Serdaigles. Hermione était déçue de ces dernières, elles allaient en baver une fois que tout le monde serait sorti de l'heure de colle. Elles avaient échappés à cette peine en sacrifiant tout le reste du groupe, Hermione était contente qu'Harry ne soit pas sorti avec Cho quand cette dernière s'était jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser voilà des mois déjà en arrière.

Hermione comprit la haine que son meilleur ami avait pour Ombrage quand elle se mit à écrire la punition donnée par les petits Serpentards. Sa main brûlait, se tordait de douleur et des minces marques ensanglantés commençaient à se remarquer sur le chair de sa main droite. Elle se mordit violemment les lèvres, écrire plus vite pour finir rapidement cette tâche ne faisait qu'amplifier la torture.

Autour d'elle, George avait une grimace douloureuse en tapant du pied nerveusement alors que Luna était d'une pâleur digne d'un fantôme. Elle semblait encore plus petite tassée sur sa chaise avec sa longue et épaisse chevelure blonde qui lui cachait le visage. Ginny était très en colère, elle faisait des gestes vifs et brusques avec sa plume alors que le groupe de Serpentards les regardaient tous avec fierté. Hermione fut choquée par la pensée qui lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit.

La scène qui se passait autour d'elle était si proche d'un désastre que le monde moldu avait connu. Elle donnait l'impression de voir des nazis se moquer de juifs, d'homosexuels ou de rebelles dans des cas d'exterminations alors qu'ils travaillent atrocement durs. Certes, cette situation est largement pire que la sienne mais la réalité est que Voldemort et ses troupes ont d'énormes ressemblances envers le camp hitlérien, les juifs étaient devenus les traitres à son sang et les Nés-Moldus tel qu'Hermione. La poursuiveuse et préfète de cinquième année était écœurée par le chemin que prenait le monde qui lui était paru si beau et fantastique il y encore deux ans.

Quand l'heure de torture s'acheva, Hermione ne rendit pas sa feuille et partit en la laissant sur son bureau. Elle partit tête haute et fit un léger sourire compatissant à tous ceux dont elle croisa le regard, même Ron qui eut le même reflexe bien que tout de suite après il reprit son attitude froide envers elle. Hermione demanda tout de suite à George s'il allait bien, il lui répondit par la positive.

\- Fred doit vivre bien pire, il voulait te défendre alors ne lui en veux !

Hermione allait lui répondre quand Seamus arriva vers les deux avec Dean, Luna et Ginny.

\- Il a eu du courage d'oser frapper cette sale vipère alors qu'Ombrage était là.

\- Ouais, dommage que le nez de Parkinson soit déjà réparé, gémit Ginny en jetant un vif coup d'œil à la concernée qui était en train de parler avec Malfoy.

\- Fred fera sûrement un autre coup, fit Neville en arrivant également vers le petit groupe en se massant la main.

Hermione sortit tout de suite la crème spéciale qu'elle avait donnée à Harry à la sortie de sa première punition. Elle le gardait sur elle au cas où Ombrage recommencerait sur le jeune homme. Elle badigeonnera la main de son ami qui se sentit tout de suite mieux.

\- Merci beaucoup, Hermione !

La préfète leur demanda de s'éloigner de la Grande Salle avant d'attirer l'attention des serpents. Elle les conduit dans un couloir qui menait à un des préaux extérieurs et leur donna la crème pour que ses amis puissent soigner un peu leurs souffrances. Ginny refusa de la prendre, elle préférait garder pleinement la marque pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'Ombrage et ses cruelles manies. Hermione trouvait ça courageux, Ginny était toujours têtue de toute manière. Hermione s'assit sur un banc alors que Seamus aidait Dean à soigner sa plaie en grimaçant. George la rejoint avec Luna qui reprit des couleurs.

\- On fait quoi désormais ? demanda la jeune Serdaigle. Nous avons été trahis par Cho et Marietta, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elles puissent faire une telle chose. Mais les Nargoles m'avaient soufflé une possible trahison dans le groupe, j'aurai du les écouter comme je le fais d'habitude.

Hermione n'eut pas la force de demander si ces créatures existaient franchement.

\- Harry et Fred doivent subir les foudres d'Ombrage, souffla Hermione en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Fred a bien fait de frapper cette sale verrue de Parkinson, se permit George en serrant des dents. Elle se croyait la reine du monde en t'ayant comme prise, t'insulter était juste une manière supplémentaire de t'humilier.

\- Je suis désolée pour toi, Hermione, lui dit Luna avec un faible sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai fait passe à bien pire de la part des serpents.

La jeune femme Née-Moldue soupira et se laissa aller sur l'épaule de George qui lui dit que Fred et Harry allaient survire à la folie d'Ombrage.

\- Fred est trop têtu et malicieux pour se laisser vaincre par une punition, Rogue nous a bien fait bavé ces derniers années dans les cachots, lui apprit George.

\- Au cachot ? s'étonna Luna de sa voix flutée.

\- Il voulait qu'on nettoie tous les chaudrons et ranger les fioles par ordre alphabétique et si on venait à se tromper, il cassait les fioles et on était obligées de la refaire à la perfection, raconte la double de Fred en se revoyait vivre ses horribles moments en compagnie du maitres des potions.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi parfois vous rentriez complètements lassés très tard le soir, saisit Hermione. Et moi qui vous engueulait en croyant que vous aviez de nouveau fait des farces !

\- Ne t'en veux pas, Fred se disait que c'était mieux ça que d'être soi-disant encore en punition, avoua le frère aîné de Ginny et Ron.

Hermione rougit à cette annonce, Luna le vit et se permit un léger rire.

\- Il tenait déjà à toi depuis longtemps alors.

\- Il me l'avait dit, oui, dit Hermione.

George secoua les cheveux de la jeune femme qui lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule histoire qu'il ne recommence pas avec ses cheveux.

Ensuite, gentiment et pour ne pas avoir d'autres problèmes durant la même journée, la plupart des étudiants filèrent dans leur salle commune pour aller se coucher. Hermione se permit un sourire quand elle vit George se proposer pour raccompagner Luna vers sa partie du château. Elle était plutôt combattive comme fille mais l'excuse qu'elle était la seule Serdaigle à être resté et que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se balader toute seule dans le château alors que les Serpentards se baladaient dans les couloirs était particulièrement chevaleresque selon la jeune préfète de la maison Gryffondor. La brunette fit comprendre à Ginny qu'elle pouvait aller rejoindre les autres, qu'elle n'aurait pas de soucis.

\- Je vais attendre Fred et Harry. Tu peux monter, on fera vite alors ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- D'accord, concéda Ginny en finissant par se diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Hermione se dirigea à petits pas vers la partie où Ombrage avait amené ses amis et attendit patiemment cachée derrière une amure de chevalier pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle entendit à un moment la porte s'ouvrir et des pas précipités descendre les quelques escaliers.

\- Non mais, elle va le regretter, cette vieille bêcheuse !

Hermione sourit aussitôt en entendant son petit-ami se plaindre d'Ombrage, elle sortit de sa cachette et se permit de sauter sans permission dans les bras du rouquin qui manqua de tomber en arrière sous l'effet de surprise. Harry qui était proche de lui esquissa le mouvement de recul de Fred et fut content de voir que sa meilleure amie allait bien.

Hermione serra Fred dans ses bras, il semblait être en en forme mais le questionnerait tel un policier plus tard alors la préfète de cinquième année se tourna ensuite vers Harry. Sa main était marquée de rouge, les mots étaient si distincts que la sorcière eut la chair de poule. Elle blêmit avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle était désolée que Cho et sa camarade de maison les aillent trahis.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Mione, fit Harry en se détachant de son amie.

\- Tout le monde est choqué dans le groupe, il y a en qui sont vraiment remontés contre les deux. Le prochain match avec Serdaigle va être d'une exceptionnelle violence, je vous le promets, leur dit Hermione en prenant Fred par le bras. On ferait bien de monte, les Serpentards se baladent encore dans les couloirs

À ces mots, le visage d'Harry pâlit légèrement. Hermione se dit que c'était de peur de faire encore une retenue chez Ombrage que le jeune homme avait eu ce sentiment de crainte sur le visage. Elle les guida tout en parlant avec eux de ce qui s'était passé dans la Grande Salle durant leur absence. Arrivés en haut vers le tableau, Hermione demanda à Harry de les laisser tous les deux, il hocha de la tête et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de réciter le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Fred et Hermione s'assirent sur les marches, comme ils l'avaient fait peu après que le roux ait appris pour son lien d'âme-sœur avec la préfète.

\- Dis-moi que ça va, souffla Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas faible, Mione ! La douleur ne s'est rien comparé à toute la haine que je porte pour Parkinson, je te promets.

Hermione eut un léger sourire, il était chou quand il était protecteur envers elle.

\- Tu es déjà sur leur liste, ne va pas te fourrer dans d'autres problèmes pour me faire justice ou quoi que ce soit, lui demanda la préfète d'une voix dure.

\- Si elle recommence, je le ferais. Si ce n'est pas le cas, elle n'aura aucun souci avec moi ou personne d'autre, contrecarra le jumeau de George.

La poursuiveuse leva les yeux au ciel, marchander avec des Weasley était une chose compliquée. Elle sortit donc la lotion pour guérir les mains de Fred et ce dernier se laissa faire en silence. Durant que la meilleure amie d'Harry soignait ses plaies, il se permit d'observer les traits du visage de sa petite-amie. Ils étaient soucieux et plissés, Hermione cherchait à ne pas lui faire mal et ce côté soucieux à tout moment le rendait encore plus sous le charme de la jeune Née-Moldue brune.

\- Tu sais, les professeurs de Défense contre les forces du mal ont l'habitude de rester qu'un an ici, lui souffla Fred pour la rassurer.

\- Jusqu'à ce que le Ministère s'implique en personne, répliqua Hermione en se pinçant les lèvres.

Il ne pouvait que lui donner raison sur ce sujet.

\- Tu sais, Mione, je voudrais te dire que malgré le fait que je parte à la fin de l'année, je serais là pour toi.

Hermione leva les yeux vers le visage du roux, elle était surprise que Fred parle de cela maintenant mais aussi de de cette voix douce et préventive.

\- Je sais très bien que tu ne seras pas là l'année prochaine, Fred et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Fred rigola un peu avant de lui demander de sa voix maligne :

\- Même pas triste de ne plus m'avoir dans tes pattes ?

Hermione roula des yeux en rangeant la lotion dans sa cape. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui dit :

\- Tu me manqueras, je ne peux pas te mentir dessus mais tu ne vas pas quand même rester ici, Poudlard et tous ses règlements que tu détestes !

\- Je m'ennuierai oui, vu que George et moi, on les a tous enfreints en sept années, en rigola le jeune étudiant aux cheveux de feu comme s'il s'agissait d'un truc sans importance.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, Fred lui dit que c'était pour rigoler.

\- Non, je n'ai pas agressé de professeur ou tuer d'animaux de l'école.

La préfète le frappa dans le dos avant de le sermonner sur sa blague qui n'était pas drôle pour elle.

\- Tu as plein de choses à faire, les gens comptent sur vous pour oublier partiellement que nous allons vers une période très sombre, ajouta Hermione d'une voix faible.

Fred entrouvrit la bouche, touché et inquiet des mots de sa petite-amie. Il la prit dans ses bras en lui disant de ne pas faire sa pessimiste bien que lui-même ne pouvait n'être que d'accord avec ces dernières paroles.

\- Je te promets de faire les meilleurs blagues pour éclairer la vie des gens.

\- Tu éclaires déjà la mienne, mais ne me rends pas aveugle non plus, rigola Hermione avec un peu d'humour pour changer la donne.

Fred sourit et se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front de la sorcière.

\- Je ne te rendrai jamais aveugle, je te le jure.

Hermione se colla davantage à Fred, ce petit moment détente dans un monde en perpétuel changement néfaste allait sûrement et clairement être un des derniers de l'année. Dans quelques mois, Hermione sera seule avec Harry, Luna, Ginny et Neville parce que les jumeaux allaient ouvrir leur fameuse boutique de farces et attrapes sur le chemin de Traverse. Hermione était très fière d'eux et viendra dès le jour d'ouverture pour voir leurs merveilles et certaines des siennes être en vitrine.

**Voilà pour la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine dans ce cas. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est toujours la bienvenue. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, nouveau chapitre pour vous ! **

**Pour FaisdesLettres, désolée pour cette déception. Je me tire de mes souvenirs pour créer cette fiction, j'ai pas eu le temps de lire l'extrait du livre ou de regarder le film pour être le plus exact possible. Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, malheureusement pour toi, on a un saut dans le temps et donc pas de match de Quidditch. J'espère que ça te plaira malgré tout.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner des commentaires, ça ne fait de mal à personne je promets ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 16: Résultats d'examens**

Le mois de juin avait été particulièrement éprouvant pour tous les étudiants de Poudlard. Les examens déjà nombreux s'étaient démontrés être très dur, La poursuiveuse brune avait été la première à le dire alors George avait déclaré que si la poursuiveuse de cinquième année les avait trouvés difficiles, pour lui et son frère jumeau, ce serait cauchemardesque. Mais d'après Fred, lui au moins, sentait avoir réussi au moins six des branches. Hermione avait été très fière de l'apprendre, George avait fini par dire que cela devait être un peu près la même chose pour lui.

Les deux jumeaux avaient été contraints de rester à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire malgré des petites idées dans l'esprit des frères de Ginny. Ils avaient voulu faire une surprise à Ombrage durant l'examen écrit de l'Histoire de la Magie de la classe d'Hermione. La préfète s'y était tout de suite opposée en disant que c'était un examen important pour eux et certains autres étudiants, qu'ils allaient se faire renvoyer avant d'avoir obtenu leur diplôme et que leur mère leur en voudrait toujours d'avoir causé un tel taux de problèmes durant toutes leurs années scolaires.

C'est pour cela que malgré des avertissements stricts d'Hermione, les jumeaux avaient préparés en secret un petit plan pour énerver au maximum les nerfs d'Ombrage dans les prochaines minutes. Les deux jumeaux avaient décidés de faire leur spectaculaire surprise durant l'examen écrit d'astrologie qui était surveillé par Ombrage en personne. Elle surveillait pratiquement tous les examens, l'horrible bonne femme ne pouvait pas se trouver à deux endroits en même temps vu que toutes les années avaient des examens en fin de semestre. Hermione allait rager, Fred savait très bien que cette grosse bêtise n'allait plaire à personne. Hermione allait bien les sermonner une fois la blague passée, Ombrage sera du même avis pour une fois.

Fred et George qui eux avaient fini tous leurs examens se tenaient mystérieusement devant la porte de la Grande Salle changée en pièce d'examens. Dans leurs poches de bombes explosives personnalisées attendaient leur heure de gloire. Collés la porte, tendant l'oreille pour s'avoir si Ombrage engueulait déjà des élèves durant la session d'examen. Le silence régnait à l'exception de la grosse horloge se balançant devant les étudiants comme pour leur rappeler pleinement l'anxiété qu'ils étaient censés ressentir en vue de l'importance des examens. Hermione avait sûrement déjà finie vu qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes. Fred avait regardé les techniques et la procédure qu'avait sa petite-amie en étudiant et durant les examens pour être sûre de ne pas la couper durant son élan. Fred sourit avant de faire signe à son frère jumeau que c'était l'heure d'énerver une vielle barge.

De légères secousses se firent sentir dans la salle d'examen, Hermione sut tout de suite que les deux rouquins de dernière année y étaient pour quelque chose. Ombrage se déplaça à grands pas alors que la plupart des élèves dans la Grande Salle en chuchotant entre eux. Hermione serra la mâchoire et se tourna vers Ombrage. Elle allait bientôt faire face à la paire de jumeaux roux, elle regarda rapidement Harry qui s'était aussi détourné de sa feuille d'interro. D'un seul coup d'œil, la jeune préfète brune remarqua qu'heureusement pour son meilleur ami son examen semblait plutôt complet. Hermione finit par revenir sur Ombrage alors qu'elle allait ouvrir les immenses portes de la Grande Salle.

Hermione vit la scène passée au ralenti, son cœur battait durement dans sa poitrine alors que la majorité des étudiants qui avaient déjà finis leur fiche d'examen se tournèrent en direction de la future distraction de la journée. Tout le monde avait mis un nom sur ce vacarme suspect, Hermione se promit de bien montrer sa colère envers les deux frères aînés de Ginny. Les portes furent ouvertes et aussitôt, Ombrage se vit forcer de reculer comme si elle avait eu peur de quelque chose qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas voir de son point de vue.

Des frémissements parcoururent le corps de la jeune femme de cinquième année quand elle vit au comportement d'Ombrage dont les énormes chevilles se mirent à trembler. Hermione remarqua ensuite des pétillements tels des feux d'artifices flotter dans les airs suivre tels des flèches suiveuses ayant pour unique cible l'horrible femme uniquement vêtue de rose.

Ces feux se mirent à la poursuivre en vitesse et Hermione se leva aussitôt après avoir vu d'où venait la menace des frères jumeaux. Harry fit de même alors que Lavande était déjà morte de rire en voyant la tête totalement pétrifiée et horrifiée. Hermione n'alla pas dans la direction que tout le monde regardait, la préfète de cinquième année marcha à grand pas vers la porte de la Grande Salle prête à en découdre avec le duo de rouquins dont en entendait le rire à des mètres au loin.

Hermione fut poussée par Harry loin d'une rangée parce qu'un des feux allait dans leur direction, la poursuiveuse le remercia d'un sourire silencieux et recula encore de quelques pas quand subitement Ombrage se mit à courir vers la sortie de la Grande Salle avec ces jambes dodues. Harry se retint d'éclater de rire, la tête de la professeur faisait peur et sa rage était plus qu'évidente.

Une musique asiatique de type chinois se mit à raisonner, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et vit apparaitre un dragon en feu quand les deux feux s'étaient mis à fusionner ensemble. L'animal du zodiaque chinois était largement mieux qu'aurait pu l'imaginer Hermione, il paraissait tellement réel et dangereux. Hermione quitta le dragon des yeux et revint poser ses yeux sur Ombrage qui quittait la Grande Salle en criant à tout va. Harry lui dit de venir avec lui voir ce qu'il allait se passer, Hermione fut mitigée à la base mais lorsque tous les étudiants présents dans la Grande Salle partaient dehors suivre la suite du spectacle.

Après avoir pris sa décision, Hermione se laissa entrainée par son meilleur ami. Les deux suivirent la foule en délire en cirant que c'était incroyable, plein d'audace et que les jumeaux étaient fous de causer un tel scandale alors qu'Ombrage était là. Neville, Dean, Seamus et Ron étaient déjà un peu plus loin, ils avaient fait partis des premiers à partir de la Grande Salle après la surprise des jumeaux.

Hermione ne pouvait pas nier que leurs explosifs étaient d'une qualité incroyable mais que la folie dont ils faisaient preuve était complètement… indéfinissable. Hermione secoua la tête, exaspérée et finit par sortir du bâtiment scolaire avec Harry à ses côtés. Le duo de la maison des lions sortit dehors où la moitié de l'école était en rendez-vous. Fred et George devaient bien être quelque part vu que leur travail était aussi de voir la réaction de la clientèle et de la victime de leurs sorts. Hermione tenta de trouver les jumeaux mais ils devaient avoir une bonne cachette, la préfète de cinquième année avait regardée partout. Harry ne pouvait pas se retenir d'éclater de rire quand Ombrage ordonna aux élèves de rentrer à l'intérieur plutôt que de regarder avec admiration les créations des jumeaux Weasley.

Alors qu'Hermione laissait son côté sérieux disparaitre pour laisser place à de la détente parce qu'elle savait très bien que son examen était fini et sans aucune faute, elle sentit que quelqu'un mouvait à côté d'elle de manière suspicieuse. La jeune étudiante et poursuiveuse se tourna en direction de cette personne, c'était Harry dont le visage plus pâle qu'à la normale fit trembler de peur la jeune sorcière Née-Moldue.

Harry était presque couché sur le sol alors qu'il était certainement sous l'influence du Seigneur Voldemort. Hermione s'accroupit aussitôt vers son meilleur ami pour le faire sortir de son état hypnotique. Hermione sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule puis George apparut devant ses yeux avec Neville et Luna, les trois avaient un visage inquiet et la jeune étudiante de la maison de Serdaigle tentait de sortir Harry de sa vision terrifiante.

Harry ouvrit en grand les yeux, le souffle court et la main sur l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione en face, l'attrapeur des lions se sentit un peu mieux, George l'aida à se remonter. Fred fit signe de la tête de s'éloigner de la masse de monde où se trouvait Ombrage qui devait les chercher avec rage. Le groupe fut suivi par Ginny qui avait remarqué l'état inquiétant de l'Elu en voyant Hermione avec Harry sortir de la Grande Salle. Le groupe se dirigea discrètement en direction du pont qui menait à la Cabane de Hagrid alors qu'Harry tentait d'expliquer d'une voix bégayante qu'il venait de voir Sirius coincé au Ministère de la Magie aux mains de Voldemort et ses sbires.

Il disait que Sirius allait mourir si personne n'allait venir le sauver. Qu'il voyait une boule de cristal dans sa vision et qu'une voix étrangement familière et sifflante lui paraissait sortir de l'objet mystique. Hermione ne croyait très peu à ce genre de chose mais pour une fois, elle devait se dire que cela pouvait être possible. Hermione comprit que Voldemort pouvait manipuler Harry mais son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas perdre encore un membre de sa petite et restreinte famille.

\- Il faut que j'aille le sauver, répéta encore une fois Harry alors que Ginny, Luna et Neville se trouvaient dans son dos.

\- Tu ne veux pas y aller seul, déclara Hermione aussi souriante que possible, dans une attitude de guerrière.

\- C'est sûr, fit une voix dans son dos. Moi non plus, je ne te lâche pas.

Ron venait d'apparaitre dans le décor et tout le monde se tourna vers le rouquin. Il les avait suivis et était aussi prêt de revenir dans ses aventures sans queue ni tête avec les deux jeunes gens avec qui il formait le trio d'or de Poudlard. Hermione hocha doucement de la tête, Ron semblait redevenir l'authentique adolescent qu'elle avait connu et Fred avait la même sensation.

\- Comment on va au Ministère ? demanda ensuite Ginny,

\- On ne peut pas transplaner, dirent George et Fred. C'est dommage.

\- On ne va pas y aller quand même en balai ? fit Neville.

\- Les airs, pas besoin de balais pour traverser le ciel, souffla Luna en jetant un sourire à l'attrapeur de la maison de Gryffondor.

\- De quoi tu parles ? fit Ron, en se mettant à la droite de Ginny.

Harry comprit tout de suite à quoi faisait référence la seule Serdaigle de la bande.

\- On va faire un petit vol grâce aux Sombrals de l'école.

\- Tu parles réellement ? réagit Hermione, surprise et suspicieuse.

\- Discrets et vus par uniquement par les personnes qui ont fait face à la mort devant eux, on peut grimper à deux dessus et ils sont rapides, dit Harry, C'est une excellente idée, Luna !

\- Merci, sourit gênée la jeune blonde.

Hermione les dévisagea avec suspicion, ses animaux étaient bien connus pour leur rareté et leur étrangeté mais restait que si que si ce créatures existaient réellement autant se mettre à croire en l'existence des Nargoles ! Hermione regarda Fred, ce dernier semblait trouvé l'idée de la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur excellente, George également. Ron fit un hochement de la tête comme seule réponse, il ne restait qu'elle pour que tout le monde parte pour le Ministère. La poursuiveuse sentit le regard de chacun sur elle en attendant sa réponse, elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en souriant un peu. Fred rigola et posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie en lui disant gentiment :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viendrai avec toi.

\- Donc on part tous en Sombrals, comprit Ginny avec excitation. Harry, Luna, vous nous amenez à eux, vous êtes les seuls capables de les voir.

\- Suivez-nous, fit Harry en pointant l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

Hermione frémit en se souvenant de sa punition en ce lieu craint lors de sa première année puis de la course pour échapper à Lupin transformé en lycanthrope quand Harry, Ron et elle se trouvaient en troisième année. Juste pour dire que ce lieu maudit ne lui avait pas portée chance. Fred le comprit et lui prit la main alors que le groupe se mettait en route.

\- Tu ne vas pas prendre peur maintenant quand même ?

\- C'est mal me connaitre, répliqua aussitôt la jeune femme brune en marchant au rythme identique que le rouquin.

Ce fut donc avec Fred derrière elle que le duo d'amoureux volèrent sur un Sombrals. Luna et Neville prirent un, Harry fut en quelque sorte forcé d'aller avec Ginny vu que celle-ci ne voulait pas se trouver coller à son puant de frère et que George disait être trop gros pour aller avec une autre personne. Le groupe de jeunes sorciers eut quelques soucis à se situer mais en plusieurs heures à survoler le monde sorcier puis des Moldus, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la cabine téléphonique qu'avaient utilisé Harry et le père des Weasley lors de sa convocation avant la rentrée des classes.

Hermione s'empara aussitôt de sa baguette dès qu'elle eut posé un pied dans le décor froid et silencieux du Ministère de la Magie. Elle n'y était jamais allée et il était clair qu'elle avait eu raison de pas s'y pointer. Le sol était d'un vert émeraude trop Serpentard et du genre baroque chic. Cette couleur s'étendait même aux murs et aux cheminées multiples se rangeant sur les côtés. Chaque pas fait par le groupe résonnait à ses oreilles, Hermione était parcourue d'un frisson d'angoisse en traversant le bâtiment vide. Harry était comme elle, trop silencieux pour être réellement vide. Il était là, Sirius était quelque part dans le Ministère alors il se devait de trouver son parrain.

Hermione tenait toujours la main de Fred, ils s'avançaient serrés aux autres membres du groupe vers la porte que leur avait décrit Harry, La porte noire qu'il avait vu lors de sa première visite au Ministère avec le père des jumeaux. Dès qu'ils la virent, chacun sut que s'il faisait un pas de plus dans sa direction, la mention de revenir en arrière leur serait impossible. Harry, Hermione et Ron savaient déjà ce qu'ils voulaient faire mais leurs amis dans leur dos, eux, allaient faire leur première aventure à leur côté. Les doutes étaient permis.

\- On attend quoi ? fit Luna. La porte doit s'ouvrir toute seule ?

\- Non, ils se demandent si on veut vraiment le faire, répondit Ginny en secouant la tête exaspérée par leur côté protecteur.

\- Nous, on est là pour Sirius, firent les jumeaux en hochant de la tête.

\- Moi aussi, dit Neville avec un petit sourire tremblant. On y va ?

Le trio, d'instinct, échangea un regard et se mit à marcher d'un pas ferme vers la porte. Tout le monde, à un rythme différent, sortit sa baguette et la pointa fermement devant lui. Ginny et Luna veillèrent à regarder derrière eux avant qu'Hermione ne se charge de la porte. Il fallut peu de temps pour que la préfète de cinquième année parvienne à ouvrir la fameuse porte.

Hermione découvrit une sale plongée dans le noir quasi-totale, des rares lumières parvenaient de centaines de boules de cristal posées sur des étagères. Gentiment et avec beaucoup de prudence, la bande entra dans la salle et la porte se ferma durement derrière eux ce qui fit sursauter Neville. Hermione fit attention à chaque bruit, chaque étagère et Fred faisait de même à sa droite. Harry regardait les chiffres inscrits sur les étagères, marchant dans un pas pressé. Ginny et Luna le suivirent doucement. George et Neville se placèrent à la même hauteur que le duo de Gryffondor.

\- Il devrait être là, souffla Harry avec une grosse pointe de déception.

Hermione et Ron accoururent pour voir où se trouvait leur meilleur ami posé sur une grosse dalle distinctive des autres. Il semblait perdu, Hermione craignait le pire désormais qu'elle avait la preuve que cela n'était qu'une manipulation de la part du Seigneur Voldemort.

\- Harry, fit la voix flutée de Luna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luna, finit par demander Harry en sortant de son état catatonique.

La jeune étudiante de la maison Serdaigle était plantée devant l'étagère à côté du trio d'or. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur une boule de cristal un peu plus haut qu'elle. Elle se tourna vers le meilleur ami d'Hermione et sortit d'une voix étonnée :

\- Pourquoi il y a ton nom sur cette boule de cristal ?

Le silence s'abattit d'un seul coup alors qu'Harry se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Hermione, suspicieuse alors que George essaya de prendre la boule de cristal en question.

\- Je n'arrive pas à la prendre, gémit le roux.

\- C'est normal, seuls les personnes qui sont concernées par la prophétie de la boule de cristal peuvent la prendre, cita Luna avant que la préfète ne puisse le faire.

George fit une moue déçue et recula d'un bon pas pour permettre à Harry de saisir l'objet blanchâtre et mystérieux. Le jeune attrapeur le prit sans soucis et d'un seul coup, il entendit une voix qu'il était sûr de connaitre annoncée par des mots étranges une prophétie sur une personne. Son corps se raidit alors qu'Hermione sentait que cela ne prédisait rien de bon.

\- On ferait mieux de partir maintenant, glissa la poursuiveuse à Fred. Sirius n'est pas là.

\- Il pourrait être autre part, souffla le jeune Gryffondor.

\- C'est un piège, j'en suis certaine, répliqua la brune un peu plus fort.

Assez pour que son meilleur ami reprenne conscience d'où il se trouvait, Ron fronça les sourcils en voyant sa tête paniquée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Harry s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand son bras fut lacéré par la main de Ginny. Cette dernière, en même temps qu'Hermione et Fred, avait découvert au loin un tournoiement noir suspect proche de la porte du Département des Mystères. Hermione avait presque envie de crier à tous qu'elle avait toujours raison mais sa crainte ne lui permettait pas d'ouvrir sa bouche pour déclarer son avis. Fred avait lui presque envie de dire qu'il aurait dû écouter sa petite-amie mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il comprit en entendant un autre puis un autre bruit étrange qu'ils étaient cernés par des adeptes du Seigneur Voldemort.

Hermione serra les dents quand elle vit un Mangemort masqué d'un visage argenté terrifiant s'approcher de la bande. La personne était suivie par une seconde silhouette plus petite et qui était définitivement une femme en vue de la corpulence de l'inconnue. Le Mangemort sortit sa baguette et dévoila son visage aux jeunes étudiants dans la salle. Lucius Malfoy en personne se trouvait devant eux, Harry perdit des couleurs alors que Ginny et Neville firent un pas de recul. Ce dernier fut encore plus déboussolé quand le visage de la femme entièrement habillée de noir apparut à ses yeux.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange ! reconnut sur le champ le jeune sorcier de cinquième année d'un ton dégouté et colérique.

Une bataille allait débutée, Hermione fut prise d'un grand énervement et fut l'une des premières à jeter un sort en direction des Mangemorts avant de pointer les étagères avec une idée bien précise derrière la tête. Elle fut tout de suite suivie par les autres, Fred restait derrière elle comme pour s'assurer de la protection de la jeune sorcière Née-moldue. Une bataille venait de commencer, le trio légendaire de Poudlard avait franchi un autre pas dans leur aventure. À la différence des autres escapades annuelles des trois étudiants de Gryffondor, cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Hermione n'était pas seule.

**Bon ou mauvais chapitre à votre avis ? Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et profite pour vous dire que cette première partie de ce Fremione prend fin à la prochaine publication. La deuxième partie sera donc publiée dès le 3 novembre avec son premier chapitre. Cette deuxième partie se nomme Hauts et Bas et j'espère qu'elle plaira autant que cette première partie. **

**A bientôt dans ce cas ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello tout le monde, bad news! Je rigole, c'est juste que Point d'affinité prend fin aujourd'hui. Je suis contente que cette histoire vous ait plu à ce point. Je suis impressionnée par le nombre de vues que récolte cette histoire, plus de 4800, je suis trop contente ! Merci beaucoup! **

**Merci à FaisdesLettres pour ton commentaire. Sauf que je suis désolée de te dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'action dans ce chapitre, pardonne-moi je suis cruelle d'avoir sauté un tel passage ! Merci pour ces conseils, j'essayerai de les suivre pour la dernière parte de ce Fremione. J'ai déjà fini la deuxième partie. Bonne lecture à toi ! **

**PlumdeSorbier**

**Chapitre 17: Remise de diplôme **

Hermione était dévastée, peinée et encore sous le choc du combat dont elle venait d'être témoin. Son cœur continuait de battre à une vitesse hallucinante, ses mains tremblaient alors que Fred, à ses côtés, essayait de la calmer. Son frère jumeau était également là, avec Ginny. Luna, Neville et Ron se trouvaient à l'infirmerie à cause de leurs blessures. Harry se trouvait avec Dumbledore dans son bureau, le meilleur ami de la préfète venait de perdre son unique pilier familial à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort l'avait eu, il avait gagné sur lui en lui faisant croire qu'il torturait Sirius dans le Département des mystères.

Cela faisait un jour que les jumeaux avaient créer la surprise générale en intervenant durant les derniers examens des cinquièmes années. Hermione n'avait plus envie de leur remonter les bretelles vu ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère de la Magie. Au contraire, elle voulait les remercier d'avoir été là avec elle. La préfète et poursuiveuse en cinquième année à Poudlard se colla contre Fred en soupirant.

Voldemort était officiellement de retour, le Ministère de la Magie en personne l'avait vu de ses propres yeux avant que le mage noir s'échappe avec quelques complices. Dumbledore et Harry avaient donc prouvé que ce qu'ils disaient depuis le début était juste, cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. L'inquiétude commençait à se faire sentir, cela faisait des années que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était censé avoir été tué et donc son retour était soi-disant impossible.

Hermione continua de se serrer contre son petit-ami mais c'est à ce moment qu'est venu Seamus en courant. Elle se leva immédiatement en se demandant ce qu'il se passait vu la tête qu'avait le jeune Irlandais. Le meilleur ami de Dean donnait l'impression d'avoir couru à travers tout le château pour les trouver. Peut-être que c'était le cas, en fin de compte. Hermione vint vers lui alors que Seamus reprenant son souffle, Fred avec George et Ginny la rejoignirent la préfète de cinquième année. Seamus fut regardé étrangement par le groupe de lions.

\- On a reçu les résultats des BUSES de cinquième année, s'écria le meilleur ami de Dean.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna Fred, en reprenant un peu le sourire en sachant qu'Hermione se sentirait déjà mieux si elle sait combien de bonnes notes elle a eu.

Hermione avait les yeux brillants d'espoir, George éclata de rire en voyant la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor se jetait presque dessus en voulant avoir une réponse. Ginny rigola aussi, Seamus ne la rassura tout de suite en ne voulant pas faire son sadique en gardant le résultat pour lui :

\- Hermione, bravo !

Elle fronça les sourcils, Seamus pouvait très bien lui dire ça alors que pour elle, ce serait pile la moyenne.

\- Tu as eu dix BUSES, je te jure que j'ai cru rêver en voyant tes résultats !

\- Waouh, merci Seamus, sourit tout de suite Hermione dont le cœur venait de faire un bon de bonheur de dix mètres.

Hermione avait eu des résultats hors normes et à la tête de Seamus, personne n'avait dû avoir de meilleures notes. Ce qui ne surprendrait pas grand monde.

\- Et pour Harry et Ron ?

\- Sept et six BUSES, c'est déjà bien pour eux, se permit Seamus.

\- Ron va être content, déclara George. Il aura eu mieux que nous deux.

Fred hocha légèrement la tête. Il était vraiment heureux pour son petit-frère mais aussi vraiment inquiet pour Ron vu l'état dans lequel il était revenu du Ministère. Il était prêt à pardonner son frère de sa bêtise, Hermione le saurait peut-être.

\- Et toi ? demanda Ginny, curieuse. À l'exception des potions, t'as réussi ?

Seamus la fusilla du regard avant de dire qu'il s'en était sorti avec sept BUSES comme Harry.

\- Neville a eu six BUSES, il a quasiment frôlé le score d'Hermione en botanique. C'était à deux points.

Hermione se retint de siffler, Neville avait toujours aimé les plantes et cela se démontrait.

\- Dean en a huit, il a crié de joie et je crois que des premières ont été traumatisées par sa danse de la victoire dans les couloirs.

Tout le groupe rigola à cœur ouvert, un petit moment de détente ne pouvait leur faire que du bien vu la tournure qu'allait prendre leur monde.

\- Félicitations à Dean, je l'ai vu dans la bibliothèque tous les jours alors il l'a clairement mérité, s'exclama Hermione en souriant sincèrement à Seamus.

\- J'étais venu vous dire les résultats vu que vous attendez la sortie d'Harry, je vais retourner voir Dean s'il ne fait pas encore des bêtises. On se voit plus tard à la Grande Salle ?

\- D'accord.

L'irlandais repartit en courant sous les rires rassurés de la troupe. Fred et George sautèrent sur Hermione dès que le jeune lion fut parti loin d'eux. Hermione était immobile, le seul bruit qu'elle entendait était son cœur battant à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine. La poursuiveuse et préfète de cinquième année entendait en écho ce que Seamus venait de lui annoncer. Elle était sidérée de son résultat.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas nous dire que t'es déçue ? demanda George.

\- Sérieusement, avoue que tu es fière de toi, je le suis en tout cas, fit Fred en passant sa main sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie avec un sourire radieux.

\- Je suis sous le choc, je crois que même Percy n'a pas fait autant. Pareil, dans le meilleur des cas, avoua Ginny en revenant vers le groupe.

\- Je suis contente de moi, finit par dire Hermione avec une petite esquisse sur les lèvres.

\- Seulement ? questionna George, étonné du peu de manifestation venant de la sorcière. Pas plus ?

\- J'assimile, répondit doucement Hermione. Et non, je ne suis pas déçue de mes résultats, George.

\- Tu me rassures, éclata de rire la seule fille de la fratrie de Molly et Arthur Weasley.

\- Je sais que je n'aurai pas de tels résultats si on avait dû se battre avant, souffla Hermione avec un voile de tristesse dans les yeux.

Le groupe perdit également le sourire, il était vrai que Sirius était mort en traversant le voile dans la pièce où les Mangemorts s'étaient combattus contre des membres de l'Ordre et les étudiants de Poudlard. Remus était le seul vrai Maraudeur en vie, il venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Tonks avait perdu son cousin, elle était effondrée. De nombreux criminels étaient libres, Bellatrix était en tête de mire autant pour Neville que pour Harry. Ce dernier était sous le choc et avait pas parlé depuis la bataille au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Sois fière de tes notes, tu le mérites, réagit Fred en secouant les épaules de la brunette.

\- Sirius doit être fier qu'Harry ait eu autant de BUSES, maman va être très contente pour Ron, ajouta George.

\- Et puis, compléta Ginny avec beaucoup de sérieux pour son jeune âge. Il n'aurait pas aimé nous voir pleurer pour lui, ce n'est pas le souvenir qu'il aurait voulu qu'on donne de lui.

\- Et puis comme Maraudeur, il faut qu'on reste fier et courageux. Il voudrait qu'on reste forts et proches d'Harry pour l'aider à vaincre une bonne fois pour toute Voldemort, termina Fred en prenant le courage de dire pour sa part la première fois le surnom si peu prononcé du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La poursuiveuse et préfète de cinquième année hocha de la tête, laissa couler une larme sur sa joue. Aucun d'eux n'avait tort et Sirius était quelqu'un qui aurait décidé de se battre après la mort d'un proche. Comme il l'avait fait après celle de James et Lily. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait été attrapé pour un crime qui n'était pas de son fait. Là, aucun d'eux ne se ferait prendre et Hermione promettait que lorsque la guerre sera complètement là, elle sera aux premiers rangs et baguette en main. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être venu dans ce monde magique et pleins de surprises, la venue du Mal lui donnait une volonté de se battre et dire sa manière de penser. Elle avait une conviction à assouvir et la jeune sorcière de cinquième année savait qu'elle ne se trouvait pas seule dans cette situation.

Une semaine plus tard, dans un château devenu silencieux sous les derniers jours d'école, Harry était sorti avec les autres de l'infirmerie et chacun avait été mis au goût pour leurs BUSES. Harry avait juste hoché de la tête, Ron avait au moins sourit à la bonne nouvelle. Neville avait été vraiment surpris du nombre de BUSES réussites pour sa part, Luna l'avait félicité d'une voix cristalline avant de rejoindre Ginny pour un de ses cours.

Le dernier fils de Molly et Arthur avait demandé à Fred et Hermione de pouvoir discuter un petit moment tranquille les trois loin des autres. Les deux joueurs de Quidditch savaient très bien de quoi voulait parler le meilleur ami d'Harry et les deux en avaient eux-mêmes discuter avant que le jeune rouquin ne sorte de l'infirmerie. Hermione avait voulu le faire bien avant mais une rancœur vivait trop durement en elle jusqu'à ce que le groupe se retrouve embarquer dans cette bataille, une bataille pas enfantine comme le trio avait pu vivre en première année sur le jeu d'échec vivant ou devoir face à un professeur mais également loup-garou ou un soi-disant criminel sorti de la plus protégée des prisons pour sorciers.

Le petit frère des jumeaux s'excusa donc de son comportement puéril et maladroit mais surtout de ce qu'il avait fait à la jeune femme Née-Moldue en début d'année. Ron n'expliqua pas trop dans les détails mais que oui, il avait été amoureux et que de façon incroyable, le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter s'était dit qu'avec le temps, la potion n'aurait servi à rien parce que cela aurait été naturel entre eux. Hermione ne fit aucune remarque, acceptant d'écouter en silence toutes les explications du dernier fils de la fratrie rousse.

Fred avait fait de même, hochant de la tête de temps en temps pour faire comprendre qu'il saisissait la nature de ses actions. Ron avait ensuite dit qu'il s'en voulait pour tout cela et que de ne plus avoir ses amis autour de soi lui manquait trop. Que d'avoir une amie qui lui rappelait les examens, d'arrêter de manger comme un porc ou de dormir assez pour ne pas s'effondrer en cours de métamorphose était aussi une chose que Ron avait besoin. Hermione avait bien rigolé à ce que le rouquin avait dit d'elle alors qu'avant, c'était justement sur ces points que Ron se moquait d'elle.

\- Je te pardonne, avait fait Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras. J'ai été dure envers toi, j'aurai dû venir parler avec toi depuis longtemps et ne pas amplifier ma haine vers toi mois après mois.

\- Tu t'es rendu compte de tes erreurs, un peu tard à mon goût, mais c'est l'essentiel, fit Fred en souriant gentiment à son petit frère.

\- Je suis content pour vous deux, sincèrement. Avant, j'étais trop jaloux et triste pour regarder les choses en face. Je suis désolé d'avoir été une plaie pour vous.

\- Tu n'as pas été une plaie, Ronald ! intervint Hermione en secouant la tête. T'as eu de la peine à te faire comprendre mais tu n'étais pas une plaie. Merci pour ce que tu viens dire aussi, ça me touche vraiment.

Ron rendit son sourire, soupirant intérieurement d'avoir pu dire tout ce qu'il voulait avouer à Hermione et Fred. C'était un poids en moins pour lui. Le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter était content de pouvoir à nouveau s'entendre avec eux, ça lui faisait du bien.

Les jours qui suivirent se firent plus au moins dans le calme, l'Elu commençait doucement à se sentir un peu mieux. La remise des diplômes arriva plus vite que la préfète ne l'aurait prévue et Hermione avait souhaité passer un moment tranquille à discuter sérieusement avec Fred de l'avenir. Elle savait très bien que son côté vision du futur et sécurité sur l'avenir pouvait énerver certains mais elle demandait juste dix minutes maximum vu que les vacances allaient débuter dans moins de dix jours. Fred s'était montré très compréhensif et avait même avoué avoir été surpris que cette conversation ne soit pas venue plus tôt.

Le double de George avait donc pleinement expliqué le commerce que les jumeaux avaient décidé de mettre en place sur le chemin de Traverse et tout ce qui se passerait pour qu'ils restent en contact. Hermione était contente de voir les deux jeunes hommes se montrer si librement indépendants sans créer de bombe nucléaire.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier la lueur dans les yeux de son petit-ami quand ce dernier s'était mis à parler de l'arrière-boutique, des créations qu'ils pourraient pleinement essayés, des ventes et de la décoration un peu folle que George lui avait montrée il n'y pas longtemps. Hermione savait déjà au fond d'elle que leur boutique de farces et attrapes allait faire un tabac et pas seulement parce que le monde sorcier entrait dans une période sombre de son histoire. Mais surtout que les jumeaux avaient déjà une bonne réputation sur le marché.

Molly avait été mise au courant, ainsi que le reste de la famille Weasley et donc sans peine par l'Ordre du Phenix. Hermione avait été gênée de se dire que dans ce cas leur terrible professeur de Potions, Rogue, avait été donc au courant si ce dernier n'avait pas été prévenu par ses élèves de Serpentard ou qu'il avait écouté les rumeurs entre deux cours.

Fred avait éclaté de rire mais elle ne l'avait pas suivi pour une fois. La mère de famille avait manqué de s'évanouir selon une lettre qu'avait envoyé Arthur à son fils. Hermione devait donc se préparer à un changement radical de comportement envers elle dès qu'elle posera les pieds au Terrier ou au Square. Molly lui posera des tonnes de questions, les complimentera toute la journée, les comparera, les assimilera dès qu'un des deux sera un sujet de conversation.

Le pire était quand la petite sœur de Fred et George lui avait soufflé un soir que si leur mère leur parlera de mariage et d'enfants, il ne faudra surtout ne pas l'énerver en disant le contraire mais plutôt de dévier le sujet sur les études et la boutique. Hermione avait piqué un fard qui avait été remarqué par tout le groupe à leur table de Gryffondor. Ron avait déclaré que leur mère n'avait rien besoin de leur imposer vu la situation. Hermione avait hoché de la tête, en accord avec les propos de son re-de-nouveau second meilleur ami.

Hermione avait donc, pour son compte, une excellente fin d'année scolaire. Elle continuait de sortir avec la personne qui la rendait heureuse et la poursuiveuse de cinquième année le rendait également heureux. L'essentiel de leur relation se basait sur ce principe de bonheur réciproque et d'authenticité naturelle. Elle avait survécu à une bataille des plus horribles dans un département du Ministère de la Magie, la préfète avait laissé en plan ses convictions par rapport aux règlements en faisait partie de la troupe partie avec Harry.

La jeune étudiante Née-moldue avait aussi eu la joie de pouvoir retrouver du petit frère de Fred dans son cercle d'amis après avoir enfin accepter de l'écouter après des mois de silence et de conflits par distance. Et cerise sur le gâteau pour elle, ses résultats aux BUSES ont été les meilleurs de sa promotion et avait dépassé ses attentes. Elle avait coiffé au poteau même les meilleurs étudiants des autres maisons et surtout Drago Malfoy qui disait pouvoir faire mieux qu'elle. Mais l'attrapeur de Serpentard n'avait eu que neuf BUSES.

En parlant de lui, le blond avait été choqué de savoir son père dans les Mangemorts ayant attaqué le groupe d'Harry durant la bataille du département des mystères. Les Serpentards restaient en groupe mais le reste des maisons le fuyaient littéralement. Hermione avait très bien remarqué l'importance que mettait Harry sur le jeune fils du patriarche Malfoy. Il se demandait sans doute si le blond feignait l'ignorance de la présence de son père auprès de Voldemort ou si le blond sorcier était en réalité totalement sous le choc de voir son père pouvoir se comporter de la sorte.

Hermione avait passé la journée avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville dès la fin des cours dans le parc immense de Poudlard. La jeune préfète allait bientôt rendre son badge avec le rouquin pour le donner à une nouvelle génération. Hermione n'allait pas se mentir en disant que son badge n'allait pas lui manquer. Il avait une importance pour la jeune femme tout de même.

La suite de la fin de journée amena donc à ce que Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny aillent rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle pour la remise de diplômes de la promotion des jumeaux. Molly avait enlacé chacun de ses enfants biologiques et d'adoption avant de dire à Hermione à tel point elle était heureuse pour elle et Fred, que si les jumeaux en étaient arrivés là, c'était principalement grâce à elle.

Hermione avait dû gentiment la couper dans son élan pour que McGonagall puisse commencer le discours de bienvenue aux parents et familles venues pour l'évènement malgré les circonstances désavantageuses de la revenue de Voldemort parmi les sorciers. Hermione ne l'écouta point, elle était totalement obnubilée par Fred, cravate serrée autour du cou par sa propre main. Il était beau ainsi, l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année lui sourit. Le frère jumeau de George lui répondit, Hermione rayonna.

**Quelle aventure, j'espère que cette fin vous aura plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour la deuxième partie de ce Fremione avec "Les hauts et les bas". **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
